You're Shaking My Confidence
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: Six years since Ruby's father took her ability to walk a lot has changed. in the four years since we last looked at her she has become bitter at the world and pushed her little Ice Cream themed girl away. her friends now are fed up with the tip toeing around each other and set out to push them back together. but there will be many challenges on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp... Let's get this show on the road.**

Chapter 1:

 _Ruby took a gulp from the bottle and rested it in her lap. She was enjoying the burning feeling the two dollar bottle of vodka was giving her. She gripped the wheels in her hands as she tried to_ _maneuver_ _out of the forced position Neo had left her in before she went out to go get the food for some stupid party Pyrrha and Yang had thought would be great._

 _Ruby didn't care. She was more so pissed that she now had to get her pain killers because Neo didn't leave them near her. The pain shooting up from where the scars remained on her form. Like the bullets still seared into her flesh, and the alcohol didn't numb the pain nearly enough._ _S_ _he needed something stronger._

 _As she made a slightly too small of a turn she slammed her fingers on her couch causing her to wince a little as she pulled her fingers free and began to curse. Flexing her fingers as she brought her hand up and down in a sharp motion. It only distracted her from the pain she was feeling in her lower back for a brief second._

 _But she knew the pain from where the bullets once were would return and rip through her body causing her even more pain. She had to get her pills quick. Otherwise she would be in a worse shape by the time Neo came back._

 _Placing the bottle on the small lamp table she began to go down the hall as fast as she could. She didn't want to yell at Neo or her friends but knew that is exactly what would happen. Once she managed to get to the bathroom she stopped. Trying to remember in her alcohol fuelled mind how to get into the room without smashing her fingers into tiny nubs._

 _Figuring out a way she quickly moved a bit further up the hallway to reverse into the bathroom. Ignoring the pain that was starting to radiate from her lower back. The only joy was she still hadn't regained any feeling in her legs._

 _She still remembered the fight she had with Neo because she just couldn't stand going back to physical therapy any more. The pain that woman would put her through on the grounds that Ruby may be able to walk again. It was a gamble she didn't want to take._

 _Spinning her chair around a little she gripped the sink counter top and used all the strength she could to pull herself up a little to rest on the counter as she reached over to grab her orange bottle and placed it closer to the edge. Just so she could get back into her chair easier._

 _Grabbing the back of her chair she brought it closer hoping that this wouldn't end up like last time, and Ruby would be wreathing in all sorts of agony. On the floor, chair being too far to crawl to. Leaning down to make sure the brakes were on she began to slowly get down from her perch. Reaching across the chair she grabbed the arm rest and braced herself as she attempted to pull herself into her chair. Wincing as it slide out from under her. Causing her to land on her chest. Wincing in pain she let out a loud 'FUCK!'_

 _She could hear something dropping followed by frantic footfalls running towards her. Pushing herself up a little to see her wife running in concern strewn across her face. As Neo ran into the room she carefully grabbed Ruby's arms and tried to help her. Ignoring the way Ruby continued to fight her help. She knew that it would be difficult to win against her heterochromatic wife... but she had to._

 _After what really should only have been a few seconds, but was probably closer to a couple of minutes, she finally got Ruby back into her chair. Wrenching herself free from Neo Ruby quickly rolled back towards the door. Only stopping for a second to toss the pills into her lap._

" _Ruby... what were you doing?" Neo asked following the brunette out of the bathroom. She never liked coming home from anywhere to find Ruby on the floor, in pain from something, but Ruby had just closed up in the last half a year since Tai_ _'s last appeal hearing_ _, and turned towards the bottle every night._

 _Neo hoped the news she had would get her to stop, but she couldn't be sure after all Ruby already seemed to be very drunk. She just hoped Ruby wouldn't be that bad. "What do you think I was doing!? I'm in excruciating pain and you forgot to give me my fucking pain killers before you left! Do you have any idea how much it hurts!?" Ruby asked grabbing the bottle she rested on the lamp side table and came to a stop in the middle of the living room._

 _Just wanting to blackout right now. It is what she needed every single night just to get to sleep. Once she was in a comfortable spot Ruby opened the bottle and dragged out two of the white pills and popped them into her mouth. Quickly closing the bottle and tossing it in some direction she opened the bottle of vodka to chase the chalk taste the pills carried. She could feel the concern look Neo was giving her a look she was getting a little annoyed at._

 _Craning her upper body to look at Neo just picking up some of the dropped items, just shoving them into the plastic bag. All the while never taking her eyes off of Ruby. "You aren't suppose to drink while you take those pills Ruby. It could kill you." Neo spoke softly as Ruby groaned spinning her chair a little so she had a better sight of her wife. "Maybe I want to die? Did you ever think that? I mean I need to drink or drug myself to sleep, to wake up in agony a couple of hours later!" Ruby yelled, she hated how this is how any conversation went when people came over._

" _You're my wife Ruby. I don't want you to die!" Neo yelled back as Ruby just tossed the bottle in her lap,_ _causing it to shatter_ _next to Neo's head. "THEN FUCKING LEAVE! WHY THE FUCK DID I MARRY YOU IF YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME THAT!?" Ruby yelled back as Neo nearly jumped back. This wasn't the first time, or even the second time._

 _Without saying a word, Neo walked towards the front door and opened it. Before Ruby could realise the error of what she did Neo slammed the door shut._

As the sound echoed throughout her memory Ruby shot up screaming in pain. She reached for the nightstand where she kept her pills when she went to sleep to be met with falling off her face. The pain she was in was only dwarfed by the memory of how the woman of her dreams had left all those years ago. The pain she felt only ever got dwarfed by that one stupid decision she made four years ago. She heard her door opening, but she couldn't see.

She was in too much pain to turn her head. She was in too much pain to even humour whoever it was. She frantically attempted to reach onto the nightstand to be met with the feeling of someone picking her up and laying her back down on her bed. She could see her blonde sister looking at her as she opened the small orange container and handed two of the pills to Ruby. Who quickly swallowed them. Just accepting the taste.

"Get some more sleep Ruby... it is only four in the morning." Yang said as Ruby shook her head. "Do you want me to crawl in and hold you again? I only ask because that is still a strange thing for a thirty year old to want." Yang continued as Ruby nodded. Not wanting to fight her sister further and instead just wanting to sleep Yang quickly stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers up to crawl in. Ruby quickly latched onto Yang and seemingly refused to give up.

Accepting her fate Yang hugged back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Yang let out a yawn followed by a long stretch as she walked into Junior's club. Still exhausted from the night. Ruby clinging onto her for dear life. Almost like Yang would leave her at some point. Not to mention the morning. Just from the sight Yang walked into.

Just Ruby crying into her lap as she had a mug of coffee resting on the coffee table in front of her. Yang knew what it was about too. The same thing it was about every morning. About how she lost Neo. And a lot more that Yang knew Ruby didn't know.

But what Ruby didn't know though was how much Neo clearly longed for Ruby. Any time someone mentioned Ruby's name if one were to pay attention they could see Neo's thumb drift over towards her left ring finger where she used to have Ruby's wedding ring. Now that same ring just rested in a box inside Neo's closet along with a distinct red hoodie. One that no matter how many times people had tried to get her to take it off in the past, she never would.

Yang took a seat at the bar, smiling as she saw her red haired friend place a ceramic mug down in front of her, as if she was already waiting for Yang to show up.

"Rough night?" Pyrrha asked as Yang took a small drink from the mug. "It was fine until she fell out of her bed and screamed in pain. Then she wouldn't let me leave, so I had to share her bed with her... and then the crying... dear god if she wasn't my sister, I'd fucking kill her." Yang joked as Pyrrha shook her head.

Before Pyrrha could respond the changing room door flew open. And a clearly irritated green haired woman walking out. Covered in what Yang hoped was juice. "I swear... I love that little shit... but I need something to clean this crap off me." She practically spat as Pyrrha smirked and handed her a wet cloth.

"Wait... if Cerezas is here... where is Neo?" Yang asked as the door opened and revealed The multi colour themed girl holding someone much smaller. The smaller being had multi coloured hair like her mother holding her, all the strands tapering off into red tips. Just holding onto Neo's neck as the older of them fixed the child's red and black striped sweater. The irritated look in her eyes was obvious.

"Em! You know I don't like people swearing in front of Cerezas!" Neo yelled as she faced Emerald. Yang could just see the child holding a small juice box. Smile on her face. One that grew at the sight of Yang. "Do you have any idea how cold that juice is? It was a small slip up. And it is sticky... how much sugar is in that?" Emerald asked as the small child began to slurp the last few drops noisily.

Yang smiled as she reached over and grabbed her niece who began to giggle. Yang could see the purple juice staining the front of her sweater. "Aunt Yang!" The child sung out causing Neo to turn around and notice the blonde woman. Smiling a little at the sight to frown a little more. Her emotions were always a little complex about Yang in recent times.

It was from a mixture of things. Not only was Yang probably the best source for information about Ruby... but the fact Yang knew the truth was a danger in of itself. "Hey Yang." Neo said as she turned back to her green haired friend. "I still don't like it when people swear in front of her Em... because she will then repeat it over and over again." Neo continued clearly not letting up in her irritation on the matter.

"I'll tell her not to as soon as she apologises." Emerald spoke as she finally got what she hoped was the last of the sticky substance off her. Before Neo responded she looked towards the small girl in the blonde's arms. "I didn't get the chance mommy... Auntie Em ran out as soon as my juice spilled... I would have." The girl spoke as she looked towards the green haired woman. "I'm sorry Auntie Em... the juice is tasty and I just got a little too focused on getting the tasty juice."

Looking at the small girl Emerald smiled a little. "It's okay kiddo... and you know never to say that word right?" Emerald asked as the girl nodded quickly turning her attention back to Yang. Showing her teeth as she smiled brightly causing Yang to laugh a little.

"Are you coming with me tonight Squirt?" Yang asked as Neo walked up to the bar where Pyrrha and Yang had gathered like they always seemed to do. The small girl nodded as Yang placed her on the ground. "Well go get your stuff then." Yang said as the girl ran back towards the changing room without skipping a single beat.

Looking back at the ice cream themed girl, Yang smiled again. "She isn't doing any better Neo. Still night terrors... and I'm starting to think it is less to do with the prick and more to do with you guys." Neo frowned at Yang's statement. Every time anyone told her about how Ruby had been doing for the last three years... but she had to stay strong with her decision.

"You are still doing the right thing. But have fun working. I'm meant to give Cerezas a lot of sugar right?" Yang stated as the little girl came running back in holding a small pink, brown and white bag. The small girl nodded as Neo's mood shifted. "No. And preferably something healthy for dinner, and in bed by eight."

Frowning as she came to a stop in front of Yang standing up. "What about Sprinkles mommy?" the multi coloured hair girl asked as Neo smiled a little. "As long as your door is open. Have fun with your Aunt tonight." Neo spoke as the girl smiled and held her hand out for Yang to take.

"Wait... Cerezas... do I not get a kiss?" Neo asked as the small girl let go of Yang's hand and ran towards the older woman who was kneeling.

Quickly wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck and she planted a kiss on Neo's lips. "Have fun tonight at work mommy." The red tipped, multi coloured hair girl spoke. "I'll try sweetie."

* * *

Ruby began to twist the cap of the cheap bottle open. Smiling at the present Yang had seemingly left her. The fact it was mediocre just made the solitary drinking better. Not that Yang was going to be back till much later. She never was during the week. Not that that was an issue with what Ruby had planned.

Locking the wheels on her chair Ruby took a large gulp from her the bottle before replacing the cap and placing it on the couch. Trying to will up every ounce of strength she had to crawl onto the couch. After a few deep breaths Ruby gripped the nearby arm of the couch and with her remaining arm practically threw herself from her chair onto the couch.

Just laughing at the much softer feeling of couch cushion pressing into her face. She felt at peace right now. Not caring that she knew there had to have been a much easier way, but she was just going to enjoy drinking herself into a stupor and probably passing out on the couch.

Laughing more as she turned around so she was facing the tv as she grabbed her bottle now sticking into her body. Reaching over with her free hand she grasped the remote. And turned the black screen on. Ripping the bottle once more Ruby looked at the line that once was at the top being down to the halfway point.

' _I hope someone comes by with more... other will at least be willing to open the cupboard I know Yang keeps some hidden... cheating bitch._ ' Ruby thought taking another drink from the bottle, smiling as the minor numbing sensation started to take over.

Once Ruby began to get comfortable she closed her eyes and began to hold the recapped bottle closer. Only stopping when she heard a knock on her front door. Opening her eyes knowing only a small number of people knew where she lived she spoke up, "Come in! Door's open! I'm not in my chair!" Ruby yelled as she opened her eyes to see the black hair of the twins standing there walking in a little.

As the one dressed in white walked in and took a seat on part of the couch just moving Ruby's legs a little, Milt walked outside of Ruby's line of sight. "Hey Milt. Mind getting me one of the bottles on the counter... and if you are heading towards the bathroom grab my pills." Ruby yelled as Mel began to lower her legs down onto her lap. Clearly meaning that they weren't planning on going any where any time soon.

"So, while your equally hot sister is getting that stuff... what brings you guys here?" Ruby asked as she twisted the cap back on that she hadn't even realised she took off before she pulled herself up a little. "No one at the club has seen you for a week and a half. Milt and I were just the ones off." The one in white spoke as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I don't want to take the chance of running into my ex-wife... as well as people staring... most still remember me for stripping... most even saw me getting shot and I'd rather avoid those annoying questions." Ruby said as she looked down in her lap as she saw an orange blur fall into her lap.

She looked over to see the red dressed twin taking a seat on the wheelchair instead of taking one at the couch. She gripped the wheels and tried to move frowning as she went nowhere. Once Ruby swallowed the pills she began to laugh a little. "The breaks are on... and trust me... it may look easy but it takes a lot of upper body strength to move that piece of shit anywhere." Ruby spoke as she picked up the bottle to remove the chalk taste in her mouth.

"Anyways... if you guys are here to talk me out of my night of drinking and popping pills every four hours, please leave and tell whoever sent you that I'm fine. If not feel free to stay... will be a lot easier going to the bathroom." Ruby continued as she recapped the bottle. Expecting the need to move once they left.

She could see some conversation getting exchanged between the two silently before Mel grabbed the bottle from Ruby and opened it to take a drink. "Sorry Milt... guess we are staying for an hour at least."

"You cheeky bitch... not only for doing that... but with my booze." Ruby spoke as she could see Milt pulling out her phone to text someone that Ruby was assuming was the person asking to check up on her.

 _M~ Mel and me are in on getting them back together..._

With that the twin dressed in red slide her phone onto the coffee table face down. "Fine Mel..." Milt spoke as she grabbed the bottle from her sister and took a large drink. "Seriously guys... if you are going to drink it all on me, fucking buy me another one." Ruby spoke incredulously hoping they weren't going to just drink it all on her. "You know you'll get more... probably something better too." Mel spoke as she gave a look of disgust as she looked at the bottle.

"It get's the job done. Plain and simple." Ruby said reaching over and grabbing the bottle again. Taking a drink as she looked towards the tv. Just hoping that they weren't going to stop her routine. She needed to forget Neo right now. Any time she thought about her... she would just start to shed tears. Something she couldn't do with people around.

"Well, if we are going to drink, we drinking proper shit."

' _Nope... they aren't going to stop me. Good._ ' Ruby thought moving down a little bit more. Just so she was able to drink herself unconscious more comfortably.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well... here is one of the poll winners... the other one is gonna get started in an hour or so... have fun with that. Image doomzoom provided. Hope you guys are going to enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice to see you guys enjoyed the first chapter... time to try and get some more.**

Chapter 2:

Neo let out a yawn as she opened her front door. Happy she didn't hear the dog she often felt jealous of. As it opened she could see Yang just sitting on the couch smiling faintly at the sight of the much smaller girl. Closing the door as she yawned again. Quickly stepping on the heels of her shoes letting a goofy smile take over at the feeling of the freed digits.

Walking over to the couch she plopped down next to the blonde and closed her eyes. As much as she enjoyed the amount of money Junior paid her, and the friends she had there. She also loved her little girl, but this was one of the few times a day she was able to be by herself.

Yang let Neo do her small ritual as she rubbed her leg that had become stiffer than normal. Just glad that the twins had decided to help. That just left actually figuring out some plan to push them back together.

"How was she tonight?" Neo asked as Yang smiled a little. "She was well behaved. And so much like Ruby. Like all I did was make some peas to go with some fish sticks and I caught her twice trying to feed them to Sprinkles." Yang spoke as she Neo just glared half heartedly at her.

"We both know you can glare at me as harsh as you want... not going to change the facts." Yang continued as she stood up her leg feeling a bit sorer from her just sitting down for a couple hours straight. "How is Ruby really doing though?" Neo asked softly.

Desperately wanting to hear that Ruby was doing well. Even though she knew that every time she asked it was the same answer... Ruby just drank every night and took her pain killers periodically. But she would still hold out hope. "She... she still drinks at night. But again, I'm thinking it has less to do with the prick that we have the _pleasure_ of calling 'dad' and more to that night you had to leave." Yang said softly as Neo frowned again. That had been the hardest decision she had ever had to make. But everyone assured her that she was making the right decision.

"I should actually be getting back to her... she probably threw herself onto the couch and passed out." Yang said as she walked towards the door. Seeing Neo stand up once more. "Thanks again Yang. I won't need you till Monday again. But feel free to call over whenever you want. Cerezas loves spending time with you." Neo spoke as Yang smiled back.

"Mommy?" Neo heard behind her, causing her to smile more. Turning around to look at the little girl holding her stuffed black and white bear in one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other. "I had a bad dream..." The small girl spoke as Neo reached down and picked her up. "I'm sorry to hear that baby."

"You go take care of that one Neo. Night night Squirt." Yang said as the small girl with red tipped hair craned her neck. "Night night auntie Yang..." Cerezas got out through a yawn as Neo rubbed her back trying to soothe the small girl. "Safe back home Yang." Neo said as Yang smiled back and closed the door.

' _Time to go make sure my over grown child didn't do something stupid... again._ ' Yang thought as she could hear some loud humming coming from the home she just left. Making mental note that it was a very catchy tune. One that she couldn't help herself but to hum as well.

She relaxed at the feeling of the cold as she walked towards her car. Quickly unlocking it and getting comfortable. Pulling out her phone to see a new message. Rolling her eyes she pressed the call button quickly holding it to her ear. Once she heard someone answer the phone she also heard some faint yelling.

"What do you mean you had to take her wheelchair away?" Yang asked as she heard some fighting coming from the other end. " _She said she was going to go the club and kill our dad for letting your dad in six years ago._ " One of the twins yelled into the phone as Yang winced from the yelling.

"Just, place her in the bath and turn the shower on cold. Or place on the deadbolts that'll stop her a lot more than you think. I'll be back in about ten minutes. Neo just came back. So I'll see you guys then." Yang said not even waiting for a response as she hung up.

' _Well... at least it is that part of the night. All that is left is her crying stage about Neo... and then her wanting to eat pizza... so easy stages next._ ' Yang thought as she turned the key in the ignition. Just hoping the rest of her night would be as easy as she thought mentally. But also knew that the hardest part to get Ruby through would be the drunken regret from her pushing Neo.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she felt one of the twin's bodies sitting on her back as she began to attempt to drag herself and whatever twin that was sitting on her back out. She had to get back to Junior to strangle him. He was the reason for this. She just knew it. That would explain why he put so much money into trying to get her to walk again.

As soon as Ruby got within reach of her goal she felt another body sit on top of her. "Just Get off of me! I'm Just going to stab 'im a little." Ruby slurred out as the front door opened to reveal her blonde sister. "Get them off me! I just need to kill 'im" Ruby continued as Yang frowned.

"Guys...get off her. She can't reach the elevator buttons, and can't get down the stairs." Yang said as the identical duo stood up letting Ruby crawl a bit faster.

Bending down and picking up her little sister from the floor. Ruby began to frown crossing her arms as Yang cradled her like an infant. "Mel... get her chair. Milt... get her something to drink. This is just a stage she goes through every night. Next she is going to cry because she fucked up with Neo."

As Yang spoke to the twins she could see a small trail of tears falling from the girl in her arms. "I miss her Yang..." Ruby cried as Yang smiled. "I know Rubbles... let's get you to bed then." Yang spoke as she ignored the twins as she just carried her sister to her bedroom.

She could hear some huffs coming from the twins as she walked towards Ruby's room and opened the door and frowned at how the room was a slight mess. Deciding that she would just clean it in the morning she placed Ruby on the bed. Carefully tucking Ruby in under the large blanket despite the slight tossing and fighting the blanket.

"I'm not tired Yang... I just want Neo back. You can drive." Ruby declared as Yang just shook her head at Ruby's statement. "You guys broke up from your drinking, and your violent streak while you drink. So wait till your at least a little more sober... and stay sober for a while." Yang hushed as Ruby's fighting died down.

"Can you sing to me like you did when we were younger?" Ruby asked as Yang rolled her eyes. ' _God... even the daughter you don't know about is easier to put to bed than you..._ ' Yang thought as she began to hum the tune she heard Neo hum earlier.

Yang noticed her younger sister's futile fighting begin to die down almost instantly. Almost as if that tune calmed her down almost instantly. Something she had to be sure to at least get a recording of Neo humming it. Just because of how much it calmed her down.

After humming the segment of the tune Yang heard on loop for what felt like hours Ruby began to join in as she yawned. Her eyes closing as she pulled the blanket up to her neck and smiled, as the song began to fade as sleep clearly took over the smaller girl. As if the song was created with the sole intention to put Ruby to sleep.

Once Yang could hear the calming sound of Ruby's breath evening out she stood up from the bed, smiling as Ruby's expression turned to a much softer one. Almost as if she had no problems with the world. She quickly looked at the nightstand making a mental note to place her painkillers there when she brought in her wheelchair.

Quickly walking out of the room she could see the both of the twins just glaring lightly at Yang. "What?"

"Why did you tell us to get the stuff if you were just going to put her in her bed?" The white twin asked as the red twin spoke up, "And more importantly how is she that freaking strong?" Yang said nothing as she grabbed the wheelchair from the duo and quickly reached over and grabbed the orange bottle on the lamp table.

"Because she skipped over the stage and went straight to crying about Neo the second I mentioned her. And normally if she goes to sleep at that point, she won't wake up in the middle of the night. But we can still drink I just need to leave these with Rubes." Yang said as she dragged the chair while winking towards the twins.

Just figuring that she could make the best of this situation. Deciding to just take a seat and hope that Yang could clarify what they had just witnessed. They had never seen Ruby act like that. They knew that this was their first time spending time with Ruby by themselves while drinking since she broke up with Neo. They had both just hoped that it wasn't a common thing if they were meant to do something to help Ruby and Neo get back together.

Glancing at the half consumed bottle, before quickly opening it and pouring three glasses. Before long Yang plopped down on the couch smiling. "Welp, that is done. Now to drink. My responsibilities are done for the night." Yang spoke grabbing the glass and bringing it up to take a drink.

"How is Cerezas?" Mel asked taking her own glass up and taking a drink. "Just like Rubes... like even hates the same things. Kind of funny considering that they've never met." Yang responded leaning back on the couch just resting her arm behind the twin in red who leaned in.

"So how are you doing?" The white twin asked as she quickly walked around and took a seat on Yang's other side letting her identical counterpart drawing nonsense patterns on Yang's leg. Hoping to get some sort of reaction. "I've been good... better now that you both are here." Yang flirted back, as she tilted the remainder of her glass into her mouth, before placing the glass on the table and pulling the white twin closer.

Mel began to run her hand along Yang's covered muscles smiling. "How about we go to the bedroom... it is a little late." Yang smiled and spoke a simple 'sure' as both twins stood up and quickly helped the blonde woman up.

* * *

Ruby awoke to the blaring pain in her back and some faint memory of the twins sitting on her. Pulling herself up a bit more, loathing how tight Yang had always tucked her in. Glancing over hoping that Yang or the twins had placed her pain killers where she normally would.

Smiling at the orange sight, she grabbed the bottle and quickly took two of the pills. Looking around to she could see her wheelchair was on the other side of the bed. Groaning a little she threw the blanket off of her as she crawled over towards the chair. While she was still on the safety and softness of her bed, she double and triple checked both of the breaks were on before she tried any sort of movement onto it. Her head and back already killed her. She didn't want to be on the floor first thing in the morning.

With all the strength she could she pushed her chest up and dragged herself over to the other side of the bed, regretting the fact she still kept the double size bed, but just knew that one day, somehow, she would get someone like Neo. Wincing as she made contact with the chair a bit rougher than normal when she would throw herself in it in the morning she let a faint smile grace her lips.

' _I hope Neo is in a better situation... she deserves so much._ '

* * *

Neo felt a small hand grab her exposed arm and lightly tugged it. Opening her eyes she could see her daughter's red tipped hair yawning. "Sprinkles wet the bed mommy..." The girl spoke as Neo was fully awake now. There was no time to rest. Her daughter needed her. "Was it Sprinkles? Or was it you? You know I won't be mad if it was you." Neo asked calmly as her daughter's gaze drifted down and she muttered something.

"Sorry I lied mommy..." Cerezas spoke looking up with her eyes filled with tears as Neo smiled at her. "You told the truth, so now you only will get a small punishment for lying. No strawberry milk today." Neo said asher daughter deflated a little bit. Standing up and grabbing the girl's hand Neo spoke again, "Come on... let's go get you and Sprinkles cleaned up."

' _I just know I'm doing the right thing... Ruby may not like it but Yang even said she is like their father when he drank... I just can't imagine Cerezas living like that._ ' Neo thought like she did every morning. She had to, just so she wouldn't put her baby girl through the likes of things that made Ruby and Yang as bitter as they are.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... there it is Chapter two... I oddly like the ending. But I hope you enjoyed it. Onto the** **valuable** **guest reviewer.**

 **Guest 4: But surely both those options are predictable... or to me they are... kinda confuses you doesn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zippity zop, gots some more for you...**

Chapter 3:

Yang stretched as she noticed the lack of warm bodies pressed against her and frowned a little. But knew it was for the best. The questions Ruby would have if both of them were still there were some that Yang didn't want to have to answer. Not because they were hard, actually because she just didn't want to answer them.

Quickly standing up wincing at the pain in her leg. Just barely catching herself as she nearly fell over. Taking a comfortable seat on the edge of the bed as she rubbed her tense leg. She began to deeply breath as she stood up again, deciding to ignore the pain as she pulled on her sleep shorts being careful as to not aggravate the pain in her leg more. Grabbing her tank top she pulled it on. Before she quickly left the room.

Enjoying the smell wafting from the kitchen as she made a stop in the bathroom. Quickly walking over towards the small shelf that contained a variety of small bottles. Finding the one she was looking for she opened it and pulled out one of the pills and swallowed it.

Shaking her head as the pill fought its way down her throat. Smiling as she walked out of the room and smiled a little at Ruby just stopping on her way towards what Yang assumed was the kitchen. "You're limping more than normal... did you take your medication?" Ruby asked leaning back on her chair crossing her arms. "I just took one Rubes. I'm only on one pill twice a day. So calm down, and go get dressed. You know the deal."

"I'm not going out and you can't make me." Ruby pouted as Yang pushed the chair back a little to walk into the kitchen. A smirk ever present on her face. Almost as if Ruby had just issued a challenge to her. "I believe what you meant to say is 'sure I'll go get dressed so I don't look like a slob.'" Yang taunted as she grabbed one of the mugs and began to pour some of the dark brown god send of a liquid.

Raising it up to her lips as she turned around she could see Ruby just blocking her older sister's way out of the kitchen to make her stance clear. Placing the mug down on the counter Yang knew if she wanted to, she could easily fight against Ruby's futile attempt to have a fit, one that would give her daughter a run for her money.

"You agreed to one day a week out of this place. I've even spent nearly two months planning this outing... Velvet and Coco are in town and they want to see you. They haven't seen you in thirteen years. And you owe me since you ditched last week which would have just been a walk around the park." Yang spoke as Ruby let out an exaggerated sigh. "Walk... I remember that. Just like I remember having no agonising pain."

Smiling at her sister's futile attempt to guilt trip her. "Nice try Rubbles. You stopped physical therapy. I meanwhile never needed it to the same degree, but I barely have use of one leg... you know because I got stabbed... saving you before you ran." Yang spoke as Ruby glared. "Proving a point. We both can guilt trip the other about father dearest."

As Yang stated that she began to push Ruby back enough so she could walk out of the room. Stopping once Ruby was far enough Yang walked back to grab her mug to take another sip as she limped out of the kitchen. "I don't mind taking you there dressed like that. Just figured I'd give you fair warning. You have till eleven to decide. After that I'm dragging you out."

"You do and I scream rape." Ruby said as she followed her sister, close enough to continue talking but not close enough run into Yang. "Go ahead. Then explain how a woman with a limp pushing you around on a populated street is going to rape you." Yang quipped as she took a seat on the couch and propped her leg up on the coffee table.

"Can you at least help me onto the couch? It may look fun but this place isn't really easy to throw yourself around." Ruby asked as Yang just looked at her. "Promise you'll go easily to visit Velvet and Coco?" Yang asked as Ruby crossed her arms. Clearly debating if it was going to be worth it.

After a few minutes of silence, only being broken by Yang noisily drinking her coffee. "Fine... but if they ask one uncomfortable question I'm leaving. And if they bring up what I'm assuming is some stupid myth that it is possible for a happy marriage I'm storming out." Ruby pouted.

Rolling her eyes as she stood up again and walked towards her sister. As Yang picked her up being careful to not put much weight on her bad leg she managed to scoop Ruby out of the chair. As Ruby was lifted she took simple pleasure at the rare change of viewpoint. As Yang placed her down onto the couch. Removing what little joy she had about being closer to her actual height.

"They've been happily married for years now, and know that dad shot you six years ago. I've also told them how you are extremely uncomfortable you get when you need to talk about that night, or how you no longer can walk." Yang spoke as she walked around the coffee table to retake her seat, propping her leg back up just enjoying how Ruby somehow would find something to sulk about in what was essentially very good news.

Deciding it would be best to just shut up at that point knowing right now, she had none of the leverage against her blonde sister... all that fell to Yang and she would abuse it till Ruby just went along. Willingly or not.

* * *

Ruby frowned as Yang placed the breaks on her chair in the free space the waitress had made for her. She had to ignore the staring eyes from the children walking around with their parents. Shaking her head free from the thoughts of what could have been, and decided to just sulk while Yang went and placed the orders for them inside.

She had no idea why this was the place Yang had set for a meeting. The place was far too busy for Ruby's liking. Just because of all the stares she was getting. It wasn't long before the blonde woman who had dragged her to this position holding two mugs.

Yang took a seat next to Ruby and reached into her bag and pulled out an orange bottle, placing it in front of Ruby. "It's been at least four hours since you took your last dose. You aren't getting an excuse to storm out like you forgot to take your pills." Yang said quickly sipping the hot tea she decided on.

Looking into the cup Ruby could smell faint hints of hot chocolate and coffee as she opened the pill bottle. "You act like I enjoy taking these... it just makes life bearable." Ruby spoke as she tilted the bottle letting some of the pills fall into her open hand. "Honestly... the amount of eyes I get from passing children just pisses me off." Ruby said quickly popping them into her mouth and swallowing them dry.

Just sparing a glance over towards her little sister Yang smiled as she felt her phone vibrate. Quickly pulling her phone out she smiled. Quickly responding to Velvet's message as she stretched a little. "They are almost here... at least fake like you are cheery. Seriously... this depressing mood is going to drive me crazy." Yang commented as she waited for Ruby to at least show some sign that she was actually fine with this meeting. Putting on the fakest smile she could muster she looked back at her blonde sister who laughed a little.

"That works... if you are meant to make them cry." Yang teased as Ruby rolled her eyes and punched Yang's shoulder lightly. "God damn it Yang... I just wanted to sit around the place and mope, possibly drink a little and apologise to the twins."

Yang flicked the side of Ruby's head as she stood up seeing a distinct brunette couple in the distance. "You can easily do most of that here. Just don't drink." Yang spoke as Ruby could see the girl with the softest expression ever run towards Yang to quickly wrap the blonde woman in a hug.

Ruby could see a beret wearing woman smile walking up towards Yang as she took her amber tinted sunglasses. Rolling her eyes Yang gestured for the other woman to give her a hug. Sighing in a playful manner the other woman walked over and gave Yang a hug.

As the first woman who hugged Yang separated before the woman who Ruby knew was her wife quickly surprised Ruby with a tight hug. As Ruby jumped a little from the sudden, unexpected contact she could hear some faint laughter.

"I'm not letting go till you return the hug." Ruby heard from the brunette currently clinging to her neck. Groaning a little Ruby returned the hug with one arm. With a lackluster attitude. Not overly confident enough to fake like she was fine with close contact with people right now. The only people she was fine with were a small group of people.

"Nope" The girl spoke popping the 'p' as she waited for Ruby to hug back tighter. "Not good enough."

Groaning louder Ruby spoke up. "I'm not an overly affectionate person Velvet... even less so after I got forced into this chair." Ruby responded. She had to admit the years were seemingly very kind to Velvet and Coco. They practically looked like they were frozen from her faint memories about them.

"Last I heard about you, you ran from that bastard... and that was thirteen years ago. So fake it at least." Velvet demanded as Ruby put on a smile just to get the clingy brunette off of her. She knew the angle Velvet had to be leaning down in must have been uncomfortable. Not to mention the way she was being pulled up was causing her a lot more pain before her pain killers had a chance to take over. "Velvet... seriously can you let me go? I'm in pain right now."

Upon hearing that one statement Velvet quickly let the girl go and had a look of concern on her face. "It's okay Velvet... just... it takes a while for my meds to kick in. And you need to remember... I am in a wheelchair from getting shot. Repeatedly." Ruby spoke as she began to stretch her back a little as Velvet walked to the other side of the table and took a seat.

"You want your normal Bun?" Coco asked as the girl in question nodded. Coco was leaning in to plant a kiss on Velvet's lips causing Ruby to restrain the urge to fake like she was gagging. Something that didn't go by unnoticed by Yang. Once Coco walked away from the table Yang punched Ruby in the arm.

Not nearly as hard as she could have, but the reaction didn't go unnoticed by Velvet. As she shot daggers at Yang, Ruby rubbed her arm. "Yang... be nice." Velvet scolded as Yang rolled her eyes at her. "She started it by being pissy she couldn't make her marriage work. And hasn't had any in four years." Yang spoke causing Velvet to just look at Ruby.

"You were married? Why didn't you invite at least me or Coco?" Velvet asked, her hurt dripping through clearly making it obvious to Ruby that it had hurt her. "To be fair Velvet, the only people that knew were a select few. It wasn't some romantic thing... just us going to the courthouse." Ruby spoke as Coco came back holding a tray containing what Ruby could see were various baked treats and two cups.

"What happened to you guys?" Velvet asked as Coco looked between her wife and the sisters hoping for some clarification. "I don't want to talk about this, but long story short alcohol, prescribed pain pills, and being bitter doesn't mix well. We didn't even make it to the one year mark." Ruby spoke as everything seemed to click into place for the beret wearing woman. "Ah... let's kick the depressing topic to the curb, and just enjoy catching up. Yang said she has the full day planned out."

At hearing that comment Ruby shot her blonde sister the harshest glare she could muster. One that Yang had just seemingly laughed off as she picked up her mug again and took a sip from it. "Did I not tell you that Rubbles? My bad." Yang spoke, lowering the mug a little from her mouth as Ruby debated if it would be worth just punching her there and then. "Dick move Yang. Dick move."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, a Ruby and Yang chapter. Next up Neo and Cerezas... but first things first some gaming and the guest review...**

 **Guest 4: I value all reviews, with a few exceptions mainly being from people I know are my rl friends trying to screw with me. But don't forget the dickish cliff hanger endings. Those are fun as well. But glad you enjoyed the way the last one ended. and don't expect daily uploads from this... just going with the update flow of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay back to this. If you haven't checked it out already I suggest checking out my other story it is going to be darker... but back to this.**

Chapter 4:

Neo took a deep breath as she sat on the dog park bench. Cerezas in her lap enthralled by all the dogs running around. Just enjoying the fact she can see her dog from any part of the park. Running and playing with some other dogs.

The ice cream themed girl secretly just prayed that this running and playing would be able to tire the dog out. She didn't want to run any sort of risk that she would need to walk him later.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her red haired friend taking a seat next to her smiling at the sight. "Hey Pyrrha... Where is Reese?" Neo asked as Cerezas never took her eyes off the way her dog would play with the others. Almost as if he was just a big puppy.

"She saw the big dog and wanted to see how big it really is... and to quote her 'ask if we can have it'" Pyrrha spoke shivering a little from the idea that something like that could be in her house. Normally she had no problem with dogs. It was only when they got above the average Labrador height did she get a little uncomfortable.

"That's Sprinkles!" Cerezas stated taking her eyes off the dogs for a few seconds to look at the red haired woman who seemed to just look at her skeptically. "And the reason I asked you guys here. Do you mind watching Sprinkles tonight with Cerezas. I figured it would be best to ask you here instead of ambushing you later tonight." Neo continued as Cerezas quickly found her dog again, noticing that he was now getting petted by the teal haired woman Cerezas knew came with Pyrrha.

Shaking her head thinking it has to be a joke Pyrrha spoke up "That... costumed children can't be Sprinkles... I mean he would only be two... plus that dog is taller than you." Neo glared at the red head a little before she spoke again, "Don't remind me... but if you don't believe me." Neo began turning to the girl in her lap, "Cerezas can you call Sprinkles over?"

Without missing a beat the small girl cupped her hands around her mouth to help her voice reach her dog and bellowed out the dog's name. As it echoed throughout the park she climbed of her mom's lap getting ready to hug her dog.

Turning his head from this new woman who had found the spot he really likes to be scratched in, towards his owners. He could see the little girl who loved him standing calling his name. Rolling from his back to his feet he quickly began to run slightly sad that he lost the attention from the new woman, but his family needed him.

As the dog got closer and closer Pyrrha began to shrink more and more. Worrying for the small girl who began to hold her arms out. As if wanting to embrace something Pyrrha knew was going to be taller than her. Even if she took to wearing heels around the house. Something she knew her teal haired girlfriend would enjoy a little. She could just barely make out Reese running after the beast who had begun to slow down. Clearly not to hurt the smaller girl.

"Hi Sprinkles." Cerezas said wrapping her arms around the large dog's neck. Getting comfortable the dog sat down and accepted the scratching he got behind his ear. Pyrrha could just make out the beast's tail wagging as the small girl pulled back to kiss the dog's muzzle. In turn the dog licked the girl's face.

Reese could just make out her girlfriend's expression of blind panic causing her to run faster. Breaking into a near sprint to see what was the matter. Once she was able to reach the red haired woman she began to pant, just not used to running that far, she didn't even have a chance to register anything before Pyrrha pulled her into her lap as an improvised shield.

She could see the dog of her dreams just being petted by the little girl she hadn't really met before but knew she was Neo's little one. She looked back to see Pyrrha was trying to bury her face into her back causing the teal haired girl to laugh a little.

"Relax Pyr. That dog is super friendly. I mean the little kid isn't that afraid... now if I can just find the owner... we may get a cool ass dog." Reese said in a soft tone, trying to coax the woman out of burying her face into her back like a scared child. "I'm the owner and Cerezas would not let it happen." Neo spoke up causing the teal haired girl to deflate a little.

"You just dangle something so cool in front of us... and say we get nothing? Harsh move Ice Cream." Reese said as Nora just glared. "No... Cerezas wants Sprinkles to go with her tonight and it is a lot easier to introduce Sprinkles somewhere open. Most people get scared when they see him in a hallway. I mean his breed is meant to hunt wolves."

As Neo spoke Reese turned around to look at her girlfriend with large eyes. Just wanting her to agree, but wasn't going to push her into it just because she would begin to pout. Something Reese just didn't want. The picture she made them take last time was still on her mind.

"That isn't a dog... that thing is bigger than me... and could probably eat babies whole." Pyrrha spoke as Cerezas quickly looked towards her mother. "Mommy can we have those chick chick babies? Auntie Yang made fishy babies... and those stupid vegetables." Cerezas spoke crossing her arms as the other duo began to laugh.

As Neo picked Cerezas up she looked at the Wolfhound and spoke to him "Go back and play Sprinkles." as soon as Neo said that the dog stood up and stretched causing Pyrrha to place Reese further into the immediate line of sight. Looking to her daughter Neo spoke up, "Sure... we can have some for lunch." Neo said smiling as the girl climbed off her mom's lap as she went towards the large dog. Only stopping for a few seconds to hear Neo say to her, "Stay within eyesight Cerezas!"

"Sorry but Emerald swore she was taking me out tonight and Yang has some plans. So they would need to stay at your place... but she wants Sprinkles there to feel safer. He is actually as gentle as Yatsu if not more gentle. If you guys don't want to take him that's fine... I just need to get some kennel to take him for the night which is a lot harder than you think." Neo stated as she turned to face the duo as Pyrrha's death grip on Reese began to die down.

"Can we Pyr? Can we keep him? He is so cuddly... and you know I really want one. Maybe not as big as him... maybe a St. Bernard..." The teal haired woman spoke as Pyrrha took some deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She knew it would be slightly easier to watch Cerezas in their place if she had something like Sprinkles there with her, but that didn't make the fear of him any easier. "He doesn't get up on furniture does he?"

Neo smiled at that question, it meant she may very well accept him. "Only beds with Cerezas and she knows she has to ask permission first. I told you he is well behaved. Just his size is a little terrifying to most people." Neo muttered as Pyrrha nodded and gave an equally quiet 'you think'.

"Come on Pyr... please?" Reese began to pout as Pyrrha took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "If that anorexic bear is actually well behaved and house trained... a single night won't kill me."

"Thanks guys... I owe you." Neo said as she looked towards the open field to see her daughter running back with her large dog hot on her tail, clearly letting her stay ahead. Neo had seen that dog run and knew the speed he was at he was just following Cerezas as she returned to Neo.

As the girl got closer her laughter became louder and louder, that was until she was passing by a tree. Herr foot seemingly caught on some root and as she lurched forwards Neo quickly jumped up and was running towards her daughter as she fell face first onto the pavement. Her hands shooting up for protecting her face.

Neo quickly sped up as she heard some crying coming from her. The large dog stopped and quickly helped the girl the best he could into a sitting position as Neo practically hurled herself the final few feet to her daughter and began to look her over. Noticing a lot of scraps on her hand and a faint one present on just above her right eye. The blood just trickling down slowly almost like it was starting to coagulate faster than it was leaving her.

"Cerezas... honey... are you alright?" Neo asked as she held her daughter's hands in one of hers, and quickly looking into her daughter's tear riddled face. The girl shook her head and tried to recount what happened as she cried. Neo quickly wrapped her in a hug and picked her up. Quickly just walking back to her friends she sat down as the dog deflated, rested his head on Neo's lap just looking up at the crying girl. As if he was feeling guilt.

Before long Cerezas stopped crying and reached down and rubbed the dog's muzzle with the tips of her fingers. Neo grasped the other hand and tilted it up and looked to try and see how bad it was and quickly kissed the scrap trying to make the small girl feel better.

"Are you alright? That was a nasty looking fall..." Neo asked as the girl just nodded. "Come on then... we need to bring Sprinkles back home and go get lunch. Chicken nuggets right?" Neo asked just barely seeing Reese and Pyrrha nearly fawning over the sight. "Yay! Chick Chick Babies" The small girl yelled, almost as if the fall hadn't just happened.

Neo laughed as the girl jumped off her lap and help her hand out for Neo to take. Neo stood up quickly grabbing the chain leash and clipped it onto the large dog's collar and grabbed her daughter's hand. "You guys coming?" Neo asked as Pyrrha smiled a sly smile at the teal haired woman in her lap.

One that Neo had seen enough from a lot of people to know what it meant. "We'll find you guys later... we need to go... make sure our place is safe." Reese spoke up for Pyrrha as Neo nodded. "Fine... just make sure you don't 'safety test' the place while Cerezas is there." Neo spoke as the other two nodded.

Turning back to her clearly inpatient daughter Neo spoke up, "Come on then. I guess they don't want 'Chick Chick babies'... more for us." Neo spoke as the girl holding her hand practically ripped Neo's arm out of it's socket as she began to lead her out of the park. Neo just smiled at the sight. Dreading whatever Emerald had planned but knew that Cerezas was going to have fun. She just needed to hope her green haired friend wouldn't make her do something dumb.

* * *

Neo stopped once she recognised where Emerald was leading her. She couldn't believe it took her this long to figure it out. She had walked to the club from Pyrrha's enough to know exactly where they were going. She was about to speak her distaste about the situation when Emerald noticed and spoke up.

"Come on, it is just for a few drinks. Nep owes me some money, we can get some cheap drinks... and I need to talk to the twins quickly. After we have one or two we are heading to this bitching night club." Emerald spoke as Neo glared at her. "You could have done this during the day." Neo said as Emerald smirked.

"Yang asked me as a favour to take you out and get you shit faced... and if we went straight to the nightclub you would be too concerned with Cerezas. So this works to get your mind off her, and let's you enjoy yourself for the first time in how long?" Emerald asked as the ice cream themed girl just glared at her as harshly as she could.

The green haired woman just smirked at her as she grabbed Neo's wrist. And pulled her into the building. "Welp while we are here... you should go order. Looks busy. I need to go smack Nep a bit. Order me a sex on the beach." Em sung out as she practically ran away from Neo causing her to grumble, practically stomping her way over to the bar, quickly trying to hide her face in case she was recognised.

As she got to the bar she could see the red dressed twin stop at the sight of Neo. Before she quickly regained her composure and quickly began to make the drink Neo normal drank. "Surprised you're here Ice Cream... especially seeing as Crescent Rose is here as well." As she said that Neo could feel her heart tighten.

"Where is she?" Neo hissed harshly as Milt just shrugged placing the colourful drink in a glass in front of her. "Emerald wants a sex on the beach... and make sure you put extra poison in her drink. She knew this was going to happen... I just need to prove it."

"Drink your drink Ice Cream, go sit in a chair, enjoy the show, simple as that. I'll get the money when Em comes and gets hers." Milt punctuated it by nudging the drink a little more. Sulking a little as Neo picked it up to take a drink from it as she found a chair open.

Closing her eyes as she was making the last few steps she couldn't brace herself as she walked into something causing her to wince loudly spilling some of her drink on both her and the chair shaped thing she walked into. Before she could speak up she could hear a distinct voice practically scream 'You dumb bitch!'

Her chest tightened as she opened her eyes to see the distinctive brown and red tipped hair of her ex wife. As she spun the chair she was in around and their eyes met the one feeling that either could glean from them is the desire to leave right then and there,

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom done. I would also like to take this moment to say two things. One Punk Metal(ReesexPyrrha) is like the best ship ever. And Two...** **wolfhounds** **are fucking huge. One of the oldest dog breeds and is the largest... they were meant to hunt and kill wolves... they are terrifyingly big. But onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest 4: Come at me bro. You want to throw down let's throw down. I got my black white MTG deck ready. Besides... for some people just sleeping around is a happy ending.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhhh do you guys not like cliffhangers? Shame that... onto the story.**

Chapter 5:

As Ruby stared into the beautiful heterochromatic eyes of her ex wife and could feel her chest tighten. A feeling that she knew Neo could cause all too well. But she couldn't stay. She knew that the second she stayed it was going to get even worse. She just needed to find Yang. Find Yang, Coco and Velvet and leave. Even if they didn't want to she couldn't stay there. Not when Neo was there.

Bad enough that she already got forced into going but she couldn't stand seeing Neo like that. The look of shock on her face. But the desire to stay was strong as well. Even if it was to just talk to her about anything. The sight of Neo was breath taking to her.

The way the brown and pink dress hugged her frame, and diverted all of Ruby's attention towards her chest.

Neo looked over Ruby, her breath getting caught in her throat. She hadn't ever seen Ruby with long hair, but she had to agree with Ruby. The long hair just seemed so alien to Ruby's features. She was even wearing the dark red hoodie that Neo had bought her on the anniversary since they started dating because Ruby would often complain how cold she felt when they went out.

Neo could see the jeans hugging Ruby's legs bound making Neo remember clearly what had happened that night. The abject terror that she was filled with getting covered in Ruby's blood. Shaking her head their eyes locked again. The duo simultaneously wanting both, to leave and to talk.

Their prayers were answered via a rather drunken patron recognising the duo. Neither had noticed the white haired woman walking towards them, and wouldn't have noticed her until she spoke up. "It's Crescent Rose... and Ice Cream... you guys were great together. What happened?" Neo looked in the direction the sound was coming from and saw a face she hadn't recognised. Something that hadn't happened frequently. She felt like she knew all of the people that came there frequently. She had worked there for just over six years and the faces rarely changed.

But the expression on Ruby's face meant that she did recognise her. "That's right... it is Saturday... how are you Winter?" Ruby asked as the white haired woman took the seat Neo was going to occupy. "It's been good. Sis is still a bit of a bitch not moving into the family business. What happened to you? I mean... the others try harder... but they just don't have the same sort of appeal."

Before Ruby could even respond the white haired woman spoke up again. "Oh my god... that chair is great... can I call you 'Wheels'?" She asked. Ruby frowned as the white haired woman spoke. She couldn't believe this is how a regular was speaking to her. One she knew was there that night from just the fact Ruby got her sister as her doctor.

"No. You may not call her 'Wheels'." Neo bit finally recognising the woman from the name. It also explained why Neo didn't remember her. She hadn't seen her in nearly five years. But that still didn't give her an excuse to insult Ruby like that. She had no idea why she had defended Ruby... she just did. Figuring it down to just an old reaction she just had to go with now. "Relax Ice Cream. I should be leaving now anyway. You look like you are going out to have fun. I just got dragged here." Ruby said and quickly began to grip the wheels to propel herself forward. She had forgotten how easy everything seemed when Neo was there looking out for her like the way she just bit at someone for a drunken remark.

Ruby looked towards the inebriated woman and spoke again, "Nice talking to you Winter. But I need to go and get my meds. Enjoy the show..." with that Ruby began to move away. Mentally kicking herself as she nodded towards the white haired woman who became a lot more enrapt with the show as she walked after Ruby gripping the handle in one hand and held her drink out for Ruby to hold.

"You may not be drunk now... but I'll help you find Yang first. I don't want you getting drunk by yourself if I can help it." Neo said as Ruby took the glass and brought it up to her nose taking a sniff, wondering what was spilt on her causing her to talk to her ex-wife. Quickly taking a small sip from the glass and recognised the drink.

"You look good... but who goes to a strip club for a Shirley Temple? I know you don't like alcohol... but there are better non-alcoholic drinks. Like any sort of juice." Ruby spoke as Neo laughed a little. Surprised that Ruby still remembered that one small fact. "I like them for one... and two, I have certain responsibilities that require me to at maximum have two drinks. But thanks... you look good too... long hair doesn't really suit you though." Neo responded as she took a look around.

Ruby smirked a little at that comment. She didn't like her long hair to begin with. It was just a lot easier than trying to get her hair cut. "I think they may be in one of the Champaign rooms..." Ruby said holding Neo's drink back towards her. "I'll find Yang. Don't worry. I've only had one drink." Ruby continued grabbing the wheels as Neo took her drink.

"It was nice seeing you again Neo..." Ruby stated as Neo smiled at her, "Nice seeing you again too." Neo got out as Ruby began to roll herself towards the closed off rooms.

' _Now I just want her back... but there is more than me now... I need to think of Cerezas too. It is for the best she doesn't know you and you don't know her._ ' Neo thought as she just caught her thumb drifting towards where the ring that once proclaimed the wheelchair bound girl's love for Neo. Now that space just reminded her of what she once had.

"Oh come on... I'm gone like five minutes and you're frowning? New rule every minute spent frowning is an hour later we are staying out." Emerald stated as she walked up to her friend. Neo turned around and glared at her.

* * *

Velvet normally felt very comfortable with what her wife did on the normal day to day. But the sight of two women grinding on her wife who was leaning back with a drink in one hand, and the other just resting behind Yang was making her feel very jealous. She had no idea why Yang had talked them into this situation, but the fact the brunette would go so casually for it made her question a few things.

"So Blake... you in on helping getting Rubes and Neo back?" Yang asked as the raven haired woman began to slide back further as she dragged her hands down her exposed stomach. "Yang. Don't distract them. How have you not gone for any of the people here?" Coco asked as the ginger haired woman giggled just turning Blake's head a little. Her hand gently cupping Blake's cheek carefully directing her attention towards her.

"Because with the exception of a few Ruby has slept with all of the female staff. Including the identical twin bartenders. At the same time... which isn't as impressive as it sounds." Yang said as both woman on Coco's lap and began to lean towards her. To grasp the bill she placed in her mouth. Once they were close enough to almost touch their lips together Velvet final spoke up. "Can you stop doing this with my wife and just talk to Yang if you are going to talk!?"

The way the normally very timid girl yelled caused Coco to shrink a little as Yang smiled a bit. Blake slowly stood and turned to the other girl that was on the brunette's lap and spoke, "Neon, go work the floor... I'm sure you'll have more fun out there than in here... with a jealous wife and Yang."

The ginger girl giggled a little as she spoke up at the door, "By cuties... and muffin top." as she sung that and the door closed Yang just looked at Blake. "You seriously need to tell her I will kill her. This place has already seen a shooting. I will make it two. I'm not fat." Yang spoke as Blake let out a groan taking a seat next to the blonde.

"She isn't the type that would take that warning to begin with. Kind of makes me miss Ruby. She'd get these types of people and her hard ass approach would chase most like her away." Blake spoke as Velvet glared at her wife. With each step the timid girl took Coco began to shrink a little. Not wanting to let it show she knew where this was leading, and it was a place she both enjoyed and hated.

"Bun... you know they were just doing their job. I just wasn't going to make it easy on them. You know I'd never do anything dumb like cheat on you." Coco pleaded as Velvet plopped down onto the other brunette's lap and leaned in to whisper something Yang couldn't really care about.

She turned to look at the raven haired girl who had begun to stretch her back. As if she was annoyed at having to sit down at that point in time. "Still need an answer... you, the twins, Pyrrha and Emerald are better at planning these things. I can lie, but she knows when I'm planing something. And preferably something involving Cerezas."

Blake just smirked a bit as she stood up. "I'll talk to them and we can figure something out. But Emerald is off tonight and Pyrrha is with Cerezas. And I'd rather talk with everyone at once. Now I need to get on the floor unless you want a lap dance as well, because from what I just heard your friends aren't going to be here much longer... going to be a miracle if they make it back to where ever they are staying."

"Nah, I should get back out to Rubes. She is going to be bitchier than normal because she doesn't have a bottle on hand." Yang spoke smiling at the raven haired woman. Blake was about to leave when the door opened to reveal Ruby sitting there. "I'm leaving Yang... turns out your ex-wife bumping into you at a strip club along with a drunk multi millionaire who is someone you knew well enough before you get crippled for stripping is annoying."

Ruby began to turn herself around in the wide corridor only getting stopped by the brunette duo walking up and sticking their heads out the door. As if trying to catch even a simple glance at the woman they've only heard about that day.

"Guess I'm staying longer. Coco... seeing as you guys are going to go bang... mind at least making sure Rubbles gets home?" Yang asked as the brunette groaned a little. Turning back to her blonde friend. "But I want to meet the woman who stole little Ruby's heart."

"Yeah... I'd just like to say, not drunk. Fully able to get home. I had one glass." Ruby stated as she stared into the poorly lit room at the quartet of women. Slightly offended that her older sister had thought that she couldn't make her way back to her home.

It wasn't even like the journey was a long one. Even if she did stop by somewhere to buy a cheap bottle of booze. But she also knew how much Yang would worry. "Please Rubbles... just don't go home alone." Yang said as Ruby groaned loudly. "Fine... Coco and Velvet are welcome to bring me home. But don't cheat on Pyrrha Yang." Ruby said as the brunette duo began to push her out, having a chat with Ruby.

Blake turned to Yang as if questioning what Ruby just said when Yang spoke up, "We did break up. Just haven't told Rubes, and she normally is too drunk to notice or remember. Neo leaving tore her up more than she lets on. So just one problem at a time." Yang said standing up while rubbing her stiff leg. "Trust me, out of the two of us, Ruby deserves to be happy first and the fact most of that night is blocked out is a good thing." Yang continued as Blake smiled at her.

"If you wait till later, I'm meeting Emerald and Neo at this new night club. You are welcome to come. Never know you might find your own happiness." Blake spoke as Yang just smirked at her. "Fine Kitten. Now let's say I go enjoy the show for now."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom done. Nothing witty to say but I am going to play Dragon Age 2... may take tomorrow off to binge play that. onto the guest review...**

 **Guest 4: Pffftttt that is a bad happy ending. And if MTG isn't up your alley, we can do the Pokemon TCG... got my psychic fairy deck ready. We need to go to an extreme first.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp back to this... made a deal with someone that required my attention fully. Side track aside... onto the story.**

Chapter 6:

Pyrrha let out a yawn as she heard a knock on the her bedroom door. She began to attempt to leave the comfortable embrace the teal haired woman had wrapped around her midsection. As Pyrrha tried to wrangle free to see what the small girl she let sleep in her spare bed the previous night. As she fought the embrace she normally loved waking up slowly in, Reese fought back by squeezing tighter and burying her face into the brown cotton of the onesie she couldn't believe Reese had convinced her to wear the previous night.

"No... just let them rob the place... I want you to stay cute and cuddly." Pyrrha heard mumbled from behind her causing a small laugh to be ripped from her throat. "While I'd love to... we promised to look after that little girl knocking on our door waiting patiently to come in." Pyrrha spoke giggling as she turned around in the embrace, smiling as she could see a faint blush dusting the teal woman's cheeks.

"Come in Cerezas!" Pyrrha said as the door opened slowly to reveal the small girl holding her stuffed panda tightly to her chest. Pyrrha could just make out over Reese's shoulder, the large dog she was terrified that would come into her room and eat her very being while she slept. "I'm hungry Auntie Pyr Pyr..." The girl spoke as Pyrrha smiled a little.

Walking into the room more to quickly climb on the bed just behind the sleeping the teal haired woman smiling at the black and white clothing she was wearing. As if she was a larger version of the bear in her arms. "Auntie Ree Ree is dressed like a panda." Cerezas said with a near unimaginable type of mirth that Reese had never heard before.

Letting go of her hand as she rolled onto her back to look at the red tipped girl smiling. "That is because pandas are fucking awesome." Reese said as Pyrrha shot her a glare. Turning her head to the side at the new word when she saw the teal haired woman jump a little as if reminding her about her reason. "I'm hungry... can we have ice cream for breakfast? Mommy let's me have ice cream for breakfast."

"I know she doesn't do that... but let's go look for something while Reese goes to take Sprinkles for a morning walk." Pyrrha said as the girl frowned, but the dog who had remained patiently sitting stood up, wagging his tail. Still never crossing the threshold of the room.

' _I guess Neo is right... he is very well behaved... but I just know if I let Reese get one it wouldn't be..._ ' Pyrrha thought as she stood up, much to her girlfriend's dismay. As she climbed off the bed, Cerezas jumped down leaving Reese to groan at the lack of Pyrrha. "Come on Reese... looks like Sprinkles wants to go as well. Take your skateboard and have him pull you... or don't... but I'm assuming he is rather strong." Pyrrha began as she held her hand for the little girl to take.

"Sprinkles... go in and help Reese so she can take you for a walk." Pyrrha said as the dog quickly ran into the room as Pyrrha left with the little girl holding her hand. Pyrrha could hear her girlfriend laughing and a slightly loud bark from the dog.

She laughed as the echoing of laughter came from her room as she walked into the kitchen. Quickly swooping the girl up and placing her onto the counter top as she opened the fridge smiling as she could see the girl next to her just swing her legs, awaiting something. "We can have porridge, or fruit, bacon and eggs... pancakes... what do you want?" Pyrrha asked turning towards the girl, smiling at the deep thought she was putting into this. Almost like this was going to be the single most important decision of her life.

"Bacon and chickie chickies." The girl called out with the same mirth that Pyrrha would have no choice but to laugh at as she pulled out a tray of eggs followed by a small plastic packaging holding stripes of meat.

* * *

Yawning into her hand as Ruby used her other hand to open the door of her fridge. Her hunger starting to become more of an annoyance than anything else. The simple fact Yang having gotten home late last night and knew the odds of her getting up to make some food for them was slim if at all.

Instead, she decided she might as well make something herself, and she could bring Yang some. It was the least she could do considering that once she removed running into Neo, she actually enjoyed yesterday. Not that she disliked running into Neo... she just found that conversation to be one of the most awkward ones she had ever had. Even if she was to forget how awkward it was explaining to her friends who that man that shot her was.

"Okay... what do we have... orange juice, purple stuff, soda... why do we not have anything besides bacon?" Ruby asked herself for the simple fact she knew she couldn't use the stove. It would be too dangerous. Opening the drawer at the bottom, hoping that there was something she could do.

She heard some soft footsteps causing her to turn her head from the fridge to see her green haired friend holding her shoes walking down from what she assumed was Yang's room. "Em? What are you doing here...? weren't you spending the night with Neo?" Ruby asked, hoping that there wasn't another half a dozen keys she needed to take back, or worse, Yang cheated on Pyrrha.

"Blake may or may not be pissed I've been placing some bets on the new girls with Nep and others... she just lost out big on this one girl named May." Emerald lied as Ruby rolled her eyes. "This is literally the second place she would look. And stop betting on new meat. Thought I taught you better." Ruby stated as she closed the door of the fridge to look at her.

"And ignoring the fact you guys have clearly gotten soft... mind cooking me some bacon? Only thing we have... and for obvious reasons I can't really do it safely. Only need to set myself on fire once to learn that." Ruby joked as the green haired woman frowned. Clearly trying to desperately weigh the pros and cons of doing it.

As time went on, clearly Emerald remaining unsure of what to do. "Em... please... I can't cook, and I'd rather not wake Yang up. You both got in late." Ruby continued as Emerald shook her head a little. "Fine." Emerald spoke as she walked further into the kitchen, dropping the heels she was holding just outside the room. Ruby smiled as she moved a bit away from the stove to let the green haired woman in.

"Thanks Em..."

"Don't mention it Ruby... I could go for a bite to eat as well..." Emerald spoke as she grabbed the plastic from the back of the fridge. "Not for cooking... which I am thankful for. I mean for making sure Neo is happy..."

* * *

As Neo knocked on the door of Pyrrha's apartment, just wanting to hold her daughter again. While she enjoyed largely the night she had spent with Emerald, but she just wanted to spend what remained of her Sunday with her daughter, watching some movie that she had already seen five dozen times easily, but she just wanted to spend the time holding her close.

She wouldn't even object to the large dog curling up with them. That was all she needed after Ruby had managed to play with her emotions without even trying last night. She needed to remind herself as of why she hadn't returned to Ruby.

As she waited for someone to come and let her in to hold her little girl, she could see something taking a seat next to her. Looking over she could see her dog sitting there. And a panting teal haired woman bracing herself against the wall. The leash on the dog's collar still connected and on the ground.

Smiling as she bent down and began to scratch the dog's head. "I probably should have told you guys... Sprinkles is a lot stronger than he looks. Pyrrha should have really walked him." Neo said as the Reese moved her purple coloured hood down, as if it was constricting her from her panting.

"He was fine..." Reese started taking a large gulp of air, "Until we saw you." Reese continued as she walked a few steps closer.

Shaking her head, Neo reached up and unclasped the leash from the dog's collar. Turning his head the dog licked Neo's face as he turned back to look at the door. Patiently waiting for the door to open as Neo continued to pet him.

"Okay... Pyrrha may be right... dogs larger than us are not good pets." Reese got out as she began to pant heavier as she walked the remainder few feet towards the ice cream themed girl. As if there was miles between them. "Actually... Sprinkles is proof that they can read people better... he just gets excited easily by me and Cerezas." Neo stated as the door opened to reveal a shocked Pyrrha.

"Why is Sprinkles he-"

"Pyr... help... I'm exhausted... he pulls like a son of a bitch." Reese yelled causing the dog to walk around towards the woman to try and support her for the remaining few inches towards the apartment so she can rest.

Reese draped an arm over the canine, and began to walk with him towards the open door. As they walked into the apartment. Causing Reese to pant more and began to walk towards the open seat at the table. Neo giggled as Reese began to pant even heavier, getting ready to pass out.

Neo looked to the small girl who hadn't turned her head to look at Neo until she heard the giggle. Flying from the chair and running towards the woman who had just walked into the home, she screamed 'Mommy' and jumped into the waiting arms of the woman.

"Come on Cerezas... looks like you still have some breakfast left on your plate." Neo spoke as she let go a little bit and began to walk with the girl towards the table. As Pyrrha came back into the dining room holding a large glass filled with water and placed it onto the table in front of her teal haired girlfriend.

Neo held the chair as Cerezas climbed up onto it, causing her to push the chair closer towards the table. Quickly taking her own seat she smiled at the pieces of bacon that remained on the little girl's plate. Reaching over to the plate to grab a part of that meat and took a bite. "Did you have fun with Pyrrha and Reese?" Neo asked as the girl nodded her head. "Auntie Ree Ree has a sleepy outfit like teddy..." The little girl spoke with a mouthful of the coagulated yellow on the plate. Causing Neo to frown a bit.

"You know better than to talk with your mouthful." Neo stated as the girl quickly swallowed it and frowned. "Sorry Mommy..." the girl said as she turned back to the plate, causing Neo to connect the dots from what the girl said.

Turning towards Reese Neo began, "You have a panda onesie? Are you one of those weird people who dress like animals?" The shade Reese blushed as she quickly finished the glass of water. "No... Pyrrha was mad and that is her idea of a punishment." Reese spoke as Cerezas took a large gulp.

"They had that happy look like Auntie Mel and Auntie Milt have when they hug each other. Then Auntie Ree Ree said a word I don't know what it meant." Cerezas spoke as Neo glared at Reese harsher as she softened her look as she looked towards her daughter. "What does 'fucking' mean Mommy?" The girl asked as Neo shot Reese another harsh glare.

She couldn't believe one of her cardinal rules when it came to Cerezas was broken. "It is a naughty word, and Reese was a naughty woman when she used it." Neo said as the smaller girl nodded in understanding with that.

Letting out a sigh as the girl took another bite of her food, Neo looked towards the other duo and mouthed 'you know that I don't like that', only for her to hold her breath when Cerezas spoke again after gulping the food in her mouth. "Hey Mommy... who is my daddy?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... sorry it took me** **awhile** **to get this out... but I was busy writing the imagination au chapter to fulfil a part of a deal. But got it out, and I do think Reese and Pyrrha are furries... but onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest 4: Fine then… we can play a few rounds of Go. And the American in me makes me want to jump to an extreme first… thought that was understood.**

 **Guest #1: I would never kill a character and you can't find evidence to the contrary. besides Wolfhounds are cooler… they are the oldest breed and the largest. plus they actually were breed to hunt fucking wolf packs.**

 **Guest #2: Don't tell me what to do… I don't take too well to that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**More... boom... finally finished DA2 after nearly fifty hours. Considering what I bought the game for... I got my money back easily on that one playthrough. Onto the chapter...**

Chapter 7:

"Mommy... who is my daddy?" Cerezas asked again as Neo began to cough into her hand. She couldn't believe she would ask this question out of nowhere. Not that she had any idea how she was meant to tell the girl her mother was an alcoholic that had a penchant for violence. The type of violence that only ever got dwarfed by the violence her father would dish out to her when she was growing up.

Neo had only seen one incident, one that was permanently etched into her mind's eye. And the fact Yang had a persistent limp that she claims was from the same person. And after seeing him shoot Ruby... Neo had no doubt that he would cause that. In fact some of the stories Neo just knew had to have been under played.

"Why do you ask Honey?" Neo managed to get out as the small girl shrugged her shoulders. "I want you happy like auntie Ree Ree and Auntie Pyr Pyr..." Cerezas spoke looking at her mom, wondering why the other two women let out an 'aw' sound.

Neo smiled at her daughter's concern of her happiness. It was something she not only found adorable but knew that with how persistent Cerezas is, once she puts her mind to it, she would make sure Neo is happy. Rubbing the girl's head a little knowing it would distract her enough.

"I have you. I'm more than happy enough." Neo spoke as the smaller girl smiled a bit and turned back to the food. Taking up a large forkful and quickly biting down on it. Neo was glad that she had dropped it rather fast. She knew that one day she would need to have this conversation. But she would rather not have it any time soon. Especially after running into the woman the previous night.

Reese smiled at the little girl and turned to Pyrrha, the want in her eyes was obvious to the red head. "Not having this conversation right now Reese. We can later... I swear at time you are like a magpie." Pyrrha said as the teal haired woman smiled and rested her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. Turning to face the ice cream themed girl clearly resisting the urge to grab hold of her daughter and kissing her.

"So, Neo... how was your night? Get lucky?" Reese asked as Neo frowned. She wanted to talk about running into Ruby with someone who wasn't Emerald, but didn't want to raise Cerezas' eager suspension and have her go on a quest for answers that Neo knew she would have trouble with the exception of one place.

"I ran into Crescent Rose last night at Junior's..." Neo said causing Pyrrha to cough while she took a drink from her own water glass. Spraying a fine mist out, causing the four year old to laugh and clap her hands laughing at that action, reaching over for her own juice filled glass to try and do it herself only to frown at the lack of the orange coloured liquid. Frowning the girl threw the plastic cup onto the table and crossed her arms. "No juice."

Frowning Neo up-righted the plastic cup and turned to the girl. "And you aren't going to get more. That was very bold Cerezas." Neo said sternly, trying her best to ignore the pout coming from her daughter. She needed to be strong just for the fact that she knew that the girl would constantly do that again and again if she gave in. She needed to be strong in her resolve for this.

"I'm sorry Mommy... I won't do it again..." The girl said, as her lip began to tremble a little. "You shouldn't apologise to me." Neo said as the girl turned to the teal haired woman who began to pat on the red haired woman's back as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry Auntie Ree Ree and Auntie Pyr Pyr." Cerezas said as Reese looked towards her finally noticing the plastic cup's position.

"Apology accepted kiddo..." Reese spoke as Pyrrha finally regained her breath. Pyrrha took a deep breath as she turned to Neo. "Sorry... I've known her twelve years and she can still surprise me somehow. But how are you holding up after running into Crescent Rose..." Pyrrha asked as Neo smiled looking at her.

"Once we got past the awkwardness... we were able to talk like no time had past. But she probably went home and got wasted with these two random brunettes that she left with... apparently they were long time friends with her since she was Cerezas' age." Neo said causing the duo to nod in pseudo understanding. Before Neo could continue or the couple could respond Cerezas pushed her plate forward. "I'm full Mommy. Can I go watch cartoons with Sprinkles and teddy?" The girl asked as Neo smiled.

"It isn't our house Honey. You'll need to ask Pyrrha and Reese." Neo stated as the girl turned to face the duo in question. "As long as the volume isn't loud Cerezas." Pyrrha said as the little girl smiled and quickly got off the chair grabbing the stuffed panda and walked into the room next to the dining room, as the dog got up from his prone position to follow her.

Neo smiled as she quickly heard the theme song to one of the shows that Neo knew was the small girl's favourite animated show. She turned back to the duo and smiled brighter as Pyrrha spoke "Coffee?" Pyrrha asked as Neo nodded. Quickly standing up from the table she walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Reese turned to the ice cream themed girl and whispered, "Who is Crescent Rose by the way... she sounds familiar?" Reese asked as Neo frowned. "My ex-wife, Cerezas _father_ and a woman who single handedly turned the entire club into a family until she got shot six or so years ago and the entire club is still just recovering emotionally." Neo whispered back as the real haired woman nodded her head in understanding.

"Who shot her?" Reese asked as Pyrrha stuck her head across the island into the dining room, "It was her father. During a performance on the old main stage." Pyrrha spoke as her girlfriend let out an 'oh' sound. "None would go up on the old one... no matter how clean it got... we all could still see the blood. Even Junior. So we all agreed it would be best to just get a new one." Neo continued the explanation as Pyrrha turned around and began to pour the water into three mugs.

"She sounds like an amazing person... how come I've never met her?" Reese asked as Neo let out a dryer laugh than she intended. "She was... but after she got shot... she changed. It wasn't even an instant one. It was a slow one. So slow no one noticed she was no longer the same person until she only showed glimpses of her old self. But it looks like she may be changing a little going back... I have no idea why though"

"Enough of this depressing topic. What is your plans for the rest of the day?" Pyrrha said placing two mugs on the table as she grabbed the remaining one on the island counter top and took her seat. "Curled up in front of a tv with Cerezas and Sprinkles. Going to be great." Neo smiled taking a drink from the mug of coffee in front of her. She knew it really was. The only way it would be better to Neo is if Ruby was there, but she wouldn't endanger Cerezas ever like that.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she took the final bite of her meal of meat, fat and coffee. Glad that Emerald had decided to stay. It was slightly alien to Ruby. But she was happy about it. She felt a little closer to Neo again. But there was this strange yearning to want more. She wanted Neo in her arms. She was at the point after running into Neo the previous night that she wouldn't accept someone like her.

Emerald smiled as she stood up from her seat picking up hers and Ruby's plate. Not questioning as to why Ruby had remained relatively quiet the entire meal. Like something was on her mind. Something Emerald just knew was something to do with Neo and their accidental meeting last night.

As she placed the plates into the sink there was a distinct sound of a blonde woman yelling Ruby's name. Ruby began to wheel away from the table, only stopping at the kitchen. "Thanks Em... she's probably just pissy because she didn't take any painkillers last night or this morning." Ruby said as the green haired woman smiled back.

Ruby smiled and just continued down the hallway quickly opening the door to her sister's room. She could see Yang with her hand clamped down on her leg, clearly trying to ease most of the pain she could. Ruby rolled her eyes, "Give me a few minutes. Could have told me sooner." Ruby said trying to back out of the room to go towards the bathroom where they kept their assortment of drugs.

Quickly entering the bathroom, remembering how it was something similar that ended her last relationship. Reaching up onto the now thankfully lower shelf and grabbed the only bottle that was for Yang and tossed it into her lap. She could just make out the sound of her front door closing.

Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts she rolled her way out of the room and into Yang's bedroom and tossed the bottle into Yang's lap. The blonde practically ripped the cap off and swallowed one of the white pills. To quickly go back to rubbing her leg.

"I'm telling you. Keeping the bottle by your bed is a lot easier." Ruby joked as she moved slightly closer to Yang. "Can you get up by yourself? Because this will be hard otherwise." Ruby asked as Yang nodded, recapping the bottle with one hand.

Ruby just smiled and began to turn around to leave the room. Ready to just watch crap tv, and lament over how stupid she was in the past. It was nothing more than business as usual to her. She just hoped that five o'clock came sooner today. She just wanted to be numb faster. The feelings Neo had managed to cause just made her feel worse. The fact she couldn't bring herself to drink at all last night just made her feel worse deep down.

* * *

"Ugghhhh Blake... what is it you want? I was busy." Mel complained as her and Milt walked into the raven haired woman's apartment. Noticing that most of the old group were together, and in the same room for what felt like the forever. They were just short Ruby and everyone who made the club known would be there.

Blake just smiled as she gestured the remaining to woman to the free seat, already knowing that they didn't mind sharing a seat. "Yang asked me to get us to plan something that gets Ruby, Neo and Cerezas into the same area and spend time. And I think the only one who hasn't seen Ruby in a while is Pyrrha. But we all know how much longing Neo has." Blake stated as she took a seat on the floor pulling out a bottle from seemingly nowhere.

"So, we are going to get shit faced, and plan like we used to. Minus any possible orgies... I do not enjoy waking up in one of those." Blake said as the faces lit up a little to be crushed almost instantly. "Already called Junior. We all got the night off. All I had to do was mention how we are trying to get Ruby and Neo back... so he called in most of the new meat giving them a chance to shine by themselves."

As Blake said that Emerald quickly walked towards the kitchen and reappeared holding some glasses. "Same rules. One text each before, and then phone are turned off until we get an idea we can work with." Emerald stated as she placed the glasses down in front of them. Waiting for the raven haired woman to pour as Pyrrha pulled out her phone and typed a text. Once she got a response in the form of a picture she blushed and turned off her phone, hoping the rest didn't see.

As they each took a partially filled glass they held them out and quickly drank them like they were filled with water. "Okay... ideas..." Blake asked hoping the group would be able to do it answer it fast.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Strange end point... but I enjoy the chapter... hope you guys did too. Onto food then planning out the next chapter. Onto the guest reviews though...**

 **The reader formerly known as Guest 2: I'm just fucking with you... but seriously... I will kill babies the next time... partially to prove a point... partially because the rumour is true, I survive off of baby souls. Puppy souls used to cut it... but not any more.**

 **Guest: Yes, there is more. But Ruby is her daddy... it will be explained. I get this a lot, and there is promising science behind it... but until it is a reality it is just pseudo science.**

 **Guest 4: I felt it was clear with only two characters in the scene. But nope, I didn't sell my soul... I infact am the being that makes those trades. But don't tell the reader formerly known as guest 2 what to do... he/she should learn those mistakes themselves. You know the old fashion way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sorry if it looks like this is slowing down... I just made a deal with another author to get her to write and for me to work on an upcoming story... you'll guys have to wait for it though. Onto this one.**

Chapter 8:

Neo stared at her friends who held out a pair of tickets. She knew this seemed fishy. She just couldn't think of what their ulterior motives would be to send her and Cerezas to the zoo. Something that was irking her in a manner she was unaccustomed to. Normally she could make out what they wanted fast... but she couldn't see this as a benefit to them. It actually cost them.

"We aren't planning anything Neo. If you see any of us there feel free to stab us. Seriously... trust issues much?" Emerald spoke as Neo continued to eye the pieces of plastic coated paper. "I'm sorry... last time you guys offered me something like this I caught you guys trying to get me drunk so you could take Cerezas and fake like she was dying so you could go on some big holiday." Neo spoke as she grabbed the tickets.

Fanning them out a little to try and see if they were real. She still remembered the quick tips Junior gave her to see if tickets to anything were fake. "Seriously? They aren't fake Neo. Just spend Saturday with Cerezas at the zoo looking at animals... she still likes tigers right?"

"She never has liked tigers... it is bears she likes... and if you want to get even more technical, she loves the pandas. Now if I go... and I find any of you there... I'm going to kill all of you." Neo spoke as she held the tickets out. Punctuating her point by shaking them as if they were one ticket.

"I promise for them Neo." Neo heard the slightly rough voice of her boss as he came down the stairs that lead to his office holding her daughter in his hands, while she imitated like she was flying. Neo could just make out the look of jealousy from the twins standing behind the bar. Neo could hear her daughter's laughter as she began to mimic the sound of a motorboat as the large man began to move her from side to side, in large exaggerated movements. Causing the small girl to laugh louder.

"You see. Boss man himself won't let us... not sure how... but he clearly will." Emerald spoke as the man just smiled as he placed the girl onto stage. "Even the twins? Pyrrha?" Neo asked hoping that he would say yes. Despite the fact she knew how easy it was for any of the bar staff to leave.

Junior smiled as he whispered something into Cerezas' ear, cupping his hand as the girl quickly whispered as she mimicked the action back. "You sure? I hear it is yucky." Junior asked ignoring the questions Neo posed as the little girl nodded. "Okay then." He said shrugging his shoulders as he walked over, just behind the bar and opened the fridge.

"Of course. Bar staff need to take stock Saturday anyway. Unless you plan to take her during the night... which would be weird. I mean... the zoo closes at six." Junior said as Neo noticed the red carton as her boss grabbed the plastic cup that was at the sink and began to pour some of the clear red liquid into the cup. As he was about to walk out he could see his daughters staring at him. "Come on Miltty, Melly... you both know I care about you guys more. But you both are in your thirties." Junior said as he began to hug them placing the cup on the counter top.

"Em, go take that to the adorable thing on the stage." Junior said as the twins began to fight the embrace their father was giving them. Neo smiled as she looked at her daughter who was drinking the juice, taking greedy mouthfuls of the liquid smiling as she gripped the cup in both of her hands, smiling as Neo noticed the juice spilling over her face and onto her red long sleeved shirt.

Neo shook her head as she walked up to the little girl about to scold her because Neo had just washed that specific shirt yesterday, but remembered the tickets in her hand and decided if Junior was going to be able to keep them all busy nothing could go wrong. "Hey Cerezas... do you want to go see real pandas Saturday?" Neo asked as the girl just rested the cup next to her carefully.

As Neo said that, all traces of carefulness were gone as she jumped off the stage and ran towards her mom to hug her tightly nodding her head all the while. "Can we Mommy? I want to see a real teddy... can we go?" The girl asked as Neo just smiled at her. Enjoying the mirth in her daughter's voice as she hugged back. "If you behave until then and I will ask your Auntie Yang if you do while I'm not around." Neo said as the girl looked up, flashing a toothy smile as she hugged as tight as her little arms could muster.

"You're the best Mommy!" The girl yelled as Neo just smiled at her, returning the hug all the while.

* * *

Yang groaned as Ruby wrapped her arms around her older sister's neck. Enjoying the nice view change as Yang placed her down on the couch. Smiling as she saw Coco seemed to have gotten away from a very angry Velvet last night. Or at least they were able to work things out. Ruby laughed a little as Velvet placed the tray on the coffee table in front of Ruby and her wife.

"So, Ruby, this place is actually really nice... very barren... but nice." Coco said as she grabbed one of the mugs and began to scoop sugar into it and poured some milk before handing it to Ruby. Saying a 'thanks' before she took a drink and looked at Yang taking a seat on Ruby's chair, rubbing her leg. "That is because the stuff I could keep from my childhood, is sitting in my chair with leg problems because she stopped doing the exercises to keep her leg from cramping up." Ruby quipped as the blonde just glared at her.

"Or it is because I shouldn't be lifting anything I don't need to... like my crippled little sister."Yang bit as she felt her tense muscles began to relax. Causing her to practically breath a sigh of relief as she leaned back in the chair. As she heard some soft giggling from the brunette who had just taken a seat next to Ruby.

Ruby smiled as her blonde sister tossed her, her pill bottle. "Just... don't go and get shit faced tonight Rubbles. Because I swear if I come home and find you on the floor with two other people sitting on you again." Yang said standing up as Ruby rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. It is my place... plus clearly even if I wanted to, their too happily married." Ruby said as she popped the cap off and grabbed two of the pills quickly popping them into her mouth.

Chasing them down with what is the warm coffee due to the milk and smiled as she could see Ruby's relaxing expression. Velvet looked over to see Coco looking Ruby up and down, as if she was actually considering what Ruby said.

"Coco... you try anything with her, and I'm going to burn your clothes and divorce you. We've known her too long." Velvet said as Ruby opened her eyes to look at the brunette duo. "Eh, you both aren't my type... still would bang you both. But that is more so I've gotten every possible combination of women that aren't related to me..." Ruby said taking another drink as she looked back at Yang, "So what are you doing tonight that is so important?"

"Babysitting the new girl Junior is dating... Coco knows her... ginger girl... may get killed for calling me fat." Yang said as Coco let out a knowledgeable expression. "You're going to a strip club and leaving us with your little sister all night?" Velvet asked as she looked at her blonde friend who just flashed her a coy smile.

Just like she was a child looking at her parent. "Not all night... I'll be back at like two in the morning... don't worry... you guys can leave whenever. I could totally send someone over to make sure she didn't swallow her tongue, or choke on her vomit." Yang quipped as she stood up, smiling at how her leg seemed to relax a lot since she took the time to rub her sore muscle.

"Relax Vel... I'd offer to go out with Ruby, but she would sulk the entire time. And I'd let you come along with Coco, but you said you wanted to ask Rubbles about Neo because it would punish Coco for her zealous attention on strippers than you." Yang said as she walked towards the door, quickly grabbing her keys and jacket as she looked back to see Velvet smiling as Ruby glanced across the room at her chair with longing.

"You knew she was going to quiz me on my ex? You madam are not only muffin topping hard, but pulled two dick moves... in three days... when I get revenge... it will not be swift." Ruby said as Yang just smirked at her. "Again... oopsie, thought I mentioned it to you before you demanded I moved you over to the couch." Yang shrugged as she walked out the front door closing it tightly.

Ruby shot one final glare at the door as she turned towards Velvet who had a large smile plastered across her lips. "Tell me everything about her... spare no details... Coco is in trouble, and I really want to know about her." Velvet said as Coco began to stand up to have Velvet's hand shoot across to her lap squeezing it tightly. All without looking away from Ruby she spoke again, "Coco, you are going to stay there. Two strippers... and the amount of glitter on your clothes. You owe me this."

Once she could feel her wife get comfortable again Velvet spoke back to Ruby as she raised her coffee cup up, "Now you can begin." knowing she could drag herself to her chair fast enough to get away from Velvet, and if she refused to talk Velvet would go on and on about wanting to reconnect... Ruby had no choice. She had to tell her about Neo.

* * *

Yang smiled as she placed the plate of food in front of the little girl who had been going on and on about how Neo was going to take her to the zoo on Saturday. Yang shook her head at the way Cerezas was bouncing in her seat, getting ready to clean her plate. Until she looked at what was on it.

She could see two small, ice cream scoop shaped blobs. One was white, the other was a muted orange. Cerezas couldn't make out what either were, but Yang had said what she hoped was a joke about making those green orbs of disgust.

"It is mashed potatoes, and mashed swede..." Yang said as she pointed to each one of the scoops, quickly pointing to the small pieces of cut up brown and pink looking meat, "And that is steak." Yang said as the girl poked at the piece with her fork.

"Mommy makes steaky but it is never pink..." The girl spoke as Yang smiled at her. "When it is pink it is actually tastier in my opinion." Yang spoke as she rested her own plate down in front of the seat she would be taking.

Cerezas began to poke at the orange mound as Yang placed a plastic cup in front of her. "What is sweet?" the girl asked as Yang smiled. "Not sweet. Swede... it is the same as turnip. You like turnip." Yang said as the small girl tried to think of what was the thing the blonde woman told her. Something she was failing at when Yang laughed a little at the tongue sticking out of the side of the four year old's mouth as she tried hard to figure out what it was.

"You know the rule Cerezas. Try it first. You may like it." Yang said as the little girl picked up as small of a piece as she could on her fork and placed it into her mouth. As her face contorted Yang laughed taking her seat. "Try an actual mouthful first... or mix them with your potatoes." Yang said as the small girl began to mumble under her breath, but reluctantly took a larger piece up and placed it in her mouth.

As she swallowed it she had to admit her first opinion was wrong. Turning towards the blonde the girl spoke up again. "It tastes yummy... hey auntie Yang... what is your favourite animal?"

Yang smiled at the expression on the girl as she pierced the piece of flesh on the plate with the thick plastic fork and brought it up to her mouth and began to chew. "I always liked Ocelots... they are like a kitty just bigger." Yang said as the girl smiled nodding her head chomping on the meat in her mouth. "When Mommy takes me to go see the big teddies I'll make sure to see one for you auntie Yang." The girl continued as Yang smiled brighter.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Done... sorry it took this long but again, I'm writing three stories at once... one is the imagination au, this and a new one that is a Punk Metal story... just won't be out for a while. Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest: You see, on paper, you're right. Funny thing though, human reaction is most of the time to say 'screw paper I'll intervene and make it go faster'... not saying it is right... but in this case it is right a little. Neo may not ever tell Ruby about her daughter otherwise.**

 **Guest 4: Uh, I'll have you know the twins and Pyrrha are bartenders. Huge difference. But Punk Metal fic is coming some time in the new year... it is a good one... and it is my favourite because they are adorable. #PunkMetalForever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay... let's see how long I can keep this up. Partially because Dragon Age Inquisition calls for me...**

Chapter 9:

Ruby sulked as Yang tossed her, one of her red hoodies as she quickly zipped up the bag just behind her. Ruby had no idea what Yang had planned, but she was clearly going to do something. She had to be planning something.

The way that she was humming something that she couldn't quite place. Not to mention the way she made sure multiple times over that they had everything she needed as well as dodging Ruby's questions about it time and time again.

"Come on Yang... normally you say what it is we are doing partially against my will. What are we doing?" Ruby asked as Yang smiled, walking forward and opening the front door once she was ready. Her humming never stopping as she walked around and began to push the chair. "We are going to the zoo. Make you do something that requires a lot of people in the area... just because I saw you sulking the entire time as we were with Velvet and Coco last week." Yang said as the door closed just as Ruby began to turn around in her chair to glare.

Her hands gripping the armrests as she glared daggers at her. She knew something really was up now. Yang had never taken her to the zoo willingly before in the past. There was always something driving it. Partially because it was so expensive for them when they livid with their father. But they both adored the time spent there. It meant nothing bad could happen. But now... now something seemed off.

"What are you planning...? and don't say _nothing._ " Ruby asked as Yang began to fix her in the chair as she pushed her towards the elevator and pushed the button to summon it. "You caught me Ruby. We're going to the zoo so we can run into Neo on a Saturday morning after she probably just worked last night." Yang said in an exaggerated manner knowing Ruby would be thrown off by the pseudo sarcasm Yang had become a master of when dealing with Ruby. Already knowing that Ruby was going to fall for it. She always did and it always made Yang laugh because of it.

"If you are going to just use sarcasm, you can push me down the stairs." Ruby said as she felt her sister just shake her head. Laughing a little at how Ruby was reacting to this all. "Nope-a-nope. You don't get that way out. We are in this till the end. Plus I did already buy the tickets. So we are going to go enjoy the animals. Like Ocelots... and the wolves I know you still love. So can you not pout about this entire thing?" Yang asked as she felt the elevator coming to a rest at the bottom.

Smiling as the doors opened and the sister duo began to move towards the glass doors of the building. Ruby pouted, crossing her arms as she held her hoodie to her chest. Her irritation about the whole situation was as clear as she could express it without using words.

"Cheer up Rubbles, or I swear I'm going to force feed you peas. I've seen cheerier people at funerals. We are going to the fucking zoo... not killing puppies." Yang commented as Ruby held up her arm to extend the middle finger at her blonde sister pushing her.

Shaking her head as she opened the passenger side door to her car and walked around once she pressed the breaks into place. She could still see Ruby with her arms cross pouting the whole while. "Are you going to willingly get in the car? Or are you going to run away?" Yang taunted as Ruby's glare harshened. "I can't exactly over power you. So just hurry up." Ruby said as she held her arms open for her sister to pick her up.

Groaning as she grabbed the smaller woman, trying her best not to let the pain in her leg distract her as she plopped Ruby down slightly harder than intended as she let out a pained groan. As Ruby smirked at her. "Karma Yang. Karma." Ruby chided as Yang braced herself against the metallic frame of the car. "Not funny Ruby... you need to actually learn how to get in and out yourself. Otherwise it won't be long before I'm in one as well." Yang said as she gripped her leg.

"Stop lifting me then. I can do it. It just takes a while Yang." Ruby said as she grabbed her legs and brought them into the car. Just able to make out her sister in the corner of her eye, still rubbing her leg. "If it is at you Yang, we can put this off." Ruby said as Yang took a deep breath.

"Nah it's fine. I just need a few minutes. I may need to actually start physical therapy again. That is all." Yang said as she walked over to the chair and began to collapse it. As she opened the door just behind Ruby. Practically tossing the folded wheelchair in as she closed the door she rested her hand on the roof of the car as she grabbed Ruby's door. "Everything in?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded.

Smirking as she slammed the door shut, after she tossed the small bag onto Ruby's lap. Nearly laughing as Ruby tossed the bag onto the ground by her feet as Yang walked around the car. Her hand bracing herself on the front of the car. She needed to ease some of the pain before they got there. She knew what the excitable girl's reaction was going to be once she saw Yang.

Something that was going to be a pain if she was in pain. As she reached her side she opened the door and took a seat. "Seriously Yang... you look like you are in immense pain."

"I'll be fine Ruby. Just don't ask me to do any more heavy lifting for a while." Yang said closing her door. Smiling as she placed the key into the ignition and turned it and the machine roared to life. "We are heading to the zoo and it is going to be great get over it Rubbles." Yang continued as she began to drive away.

* * *

"Mommy! Those are the kitties auntie Yang loves!" Cerezas called out as she began to tug on her mom's arm as she tried to pull her towards the enclosure. Clasping her free hand over her eyes as tried to peer into it. Trying desperately to see the animal. She couldn't see anything until a small cat jumped up grasp something Cerezas could see hanging in a tree. Neo let an expression that was akin to shock take over her face. She had thought the animal was closer, but the way the cat jumped just startled her.

"That was so cool Mommy! The way that kitty jumped!" Cerezas cheered as she began to just watch as she could see one begin to climb the tree the meat was suspended in. Neo smiled as she began to pull Cerezas towards the small plaque that held some information on the animal.

Fearing that she wasn't going to be able to look at them anymore she was about to make a comment to see why until she saw the white thing her mom was walking towards. It was the third one that she read, and Cerezas pretended to read because some of the words she just didn't understand.

Reluctantly walking over towards the plastic with the writing on it causing Cerezas to pout a little, until her mom picked her up so she could have a better view of the animals as she read. They began to enjoy their situation when Neo could hear a distinct voice yelling. "Yang! You fucking bitch! I knew you were planning something!"

At that sound Neo turned as Cerezas smiled and began to fight her mom holding her. "Mommy! Auntie Yang is here!" The girl yelled as She saw the blonde woman began to hobble towards the enclosure pushing someone Cerezas had no idea who she was, but she had seen her in pictures in Pyrrha's and her house and any time she was brought up, everyone would get quiet and not tell her.

She was a little curious as to why the woman was in a chair with wheels but she still wanted to know who this woman was who was in a lot of the pictures she has seen.

"Neo? What are you doing here?" Yang asked in an over dramatic manner, already knowing that she was caught. And judging by the harsh Glare Neo was sending her she was very angry. "Oh... and you brought Squirt." Yang said as she walked around Ruby to grab hold of the child in the ice cream themed girl's arm.

"Auntie Yang! We saw the kitties and they were cool!" The girl said as she wrapped her arms around Yang and squeezed tightly. Smiling as Yang placed her down, holding her hand as she felt to harsh glares from the ex-wife duo. Ruby grabbed the wheels when she noticed the little girl. Hiding behind Yang's leg. "Who's the kid?" Ruby asked as Yang could feel the girl squeeze her hand tighter.

Yang looked down and flashed her a smile. "Relax Squirt... she is my little sister." Yang said causing Cerezas to relax. Cerezas walked a few paces while still holding onto Yang's hand for comfort. "I'm Cerezas... photo lady." The girl spoke holding her small hand out causing Ruby to soften her normally harsh glare.

Holding her own hand out Ruby grasped the girl's as she responded. "I'm Ruby." Ruby said, sparing a glance towards Neo who looked tense. Like she was fearing something bad would happen. The way she tensed up at Ruby's introduction. "Well, seeing as we are already together like this... why not visit the rest of the places together?" Yang asked as the remaining adults glared at her.

"Auntie Ru Ru... why are you in the chair? Does your leg hurt like Auntie Yang's?" The girl asked breaking the angry glares apart. Ruby looked down to see the girl tentatively eyeing the new contraption to her up and down. As if she feared it would jump to life and she would lose her Mommy. Something she wasn't going to let happen.

Looking at the girl Ruby rolled her eyes. "Sort of. I can't walk. I can't even feel or move my legs. Which is why this chair has wheels." Ruby said as the small girl began to look at it, carefully, as if she still didn't trust it.

"Provided Ruby doesn't use bad language like that again, fine... you and the gang went to great lengths to do this... but it still feels off." Neo spoke as Ruby smirked looking back at Neo. "It is clear what they are trying to do... but I agree... this is too simple." Ruby said as Yang scooped Cerezas up and placed her onto Ruby's lap.

Neo quickly walked around behind Ruby faster than Yang could when she grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and began to push them. "This is fun!" Cerezas cheered out causing Ruby to smirk a little. Wrapping an arm around Cerezas and pulling her closer. "Don't squirm like that. You can hurt yourself." Ruby complained as the girl began to laugh brighter causing Ruby to smile.

"Mommy! Can we go see the teddies?" Cerezas asked as Neo smiled at the sight of what she wanted. But knew come nightfall it wouldn't happen. "Sure." Neo said causing Ruby to finally recognize what was said. She kept referring Neo as 'mommy'.

"Hey... Neo... you don't have a daughter do you?" Ruby asked as the girl's jubilant laughing kept her as occupied as any other distraction. Neo frowned a little as she began to slow down her pushing. "A lot has changed in four years Ruby..." Neo said noticing the way Ruby deflated.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Short, yes, but Dragon Age Inquisition calls, along with pie, and I like that ending... just me though. Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest 4: Not all bears are predators... I mean Pandas aren't, black bears actually prefer fruits and nuts, the Sun bear is the same... but they are in general one of the coolest animals. And while Ocelots are cool, they aren't as cool as the Kinkajou which is in the same area... but for a predatory small animal... I'd say the tazmanian devil or a fox. As for the medium one... I'll give you that. Wolves are the best. And the new content is going to be fun to write.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, more writing... this is going to be fun... let's see how the zoo trip will go down more?**

Chapter 10:

Ruby grasped the orange bottle in her bag, pulling it out as she quickly opened it. Drastically disheartened that Neo had a child without her. But she couldn't blame her, or any lucky guy who had Neo's heart. Neo moving on was something that Ruby had always considered a possibility, but one she never wanted to entertain.

The girl that was sitting next to Ruby just stared at what she was doing. Ruby wasn't sure if it was still the chair she was in, or from the pills she had in her hand, waiting for Yang or Neo to get back so she didn't need to take them dry.

"What is that Auntie Ru Ru?" Cerezas asked as Ruby recapped the bottle with one hand and dropped it into her bag. "Medicine. Despite how much I hate it." Ruby spoke as the girl just looked up at Ruby's eyes. Ruby could see that the girl had inherited her mom's heterochromia one eye was a silver the other was a pink almost, as she stared into Ruby's silver.

"Then why take them? I hate the yucky couch bottle Mommy gives me when I'm sick... I even spit it out sometimes." The girl spoke wondering why Ruby would do something that she hated. To Cerezas it was simple because Ruby was a grown up, no one forced her to do anything. "Sometimes, you need to do things that you don't like. I don't like taking this medicine... but it needs to be done." Ruby spoke as the girl frowned at that statement.

As the girl nodded a little, not out of understanding but the lack thereof. She figured it wasn't meant for her to understand. Something that Ruby could just pick up on. "It's okay if you don't get it. Yang told me that when I was younger as well, and I didn't understand it till I was a lot older." Ruby said, not wanting to take her anger of Neo moving on with her life like that. Not that it was Neo's fault just that she knew she could no longer have Neo. She was just going to need to move on. Something she had tried but always failed.

"Auntie Yang is super smart though. She also is super nice..." Cerezas chirped as Ruby just smiled at her. "Yeah... she is... but she is also a little bit of a... I just remembered I promised Neo I wouldn't use that language." Ruby responded as she decided to try and figure out who this man was that filled her old place in Neo's heart.

"So... how is your dad?" Ruby asked as the girl just looked back at her. "I don't know who my daddy is... it is just me, Mommy and Sprinkles." Cerezas said as she began to look at the woman who seemed to pick up at that comment for some reason that Cerezas couldn't figure out. All she knew was, she hoped that she could get some juice like she desperately wanted ever since the midday heat began to set in.

* * *

"Seriously Yang. I should stab you and everyone at the club... there is a reason I didn't let her know about Cerezas. I mean what if she happens to end up like Tai and hurts Cerezas. She's already proven she can injure me when she drinks. And I can at least fight back. What about Cerezas?" Neo asked as she grabbed a small plastic bottle filled with an orangeish liquid.

The blonde just smiled as looked at Neo and placed two bottles of water onto the tray she was holding. "She actually has cut down since you two ran into each other at the club. Where she used to drink two to three bottles at night... she is now drinking one at max. Besides... while this was half planned... it is just because you should at least tell Ruby Cerezas is her daughter. But I can assure you one thing, Ruby is nothing like our dad. While she does drink, and has gotten violent, she still isn't anywhere near as bad. Him shooting Ruby was him being sober." Yang started as she picked up one of the premade sandwiches.

"So the least you can do for your ex-wife is not make that comparison." Yang said as the duo moved up the line as Neo placed a small container of fruit onto the tray as Yang pulled out her wallet and paid for hers and Ruby's meal as Neo walked up and paid hers and Cerezas meal.

"I'm sorry while my dad was a prude, but he was never like yours, Ruby did teach me that if someone is going to throw bottles at you, and berate you at every turn, you are best to just leave them." Neo said, trying to defend her point as Yang just smiled. Pointing towards the duo sitting at the table, both smiling. "You're right, we can't force you to tell her. Least you can do though is give her a chance to prove she can handle that information. You never know, in her proving that, you might fall in love with her again." Yang said as they began to walk back towards the table.

Neo just looking at the sight, of something she truly wants, her eyes still longing for Ruby, something that she knew was clearer to her friends than she once thought. "Fine. I'll give her a chance... but it isn't going to be easy." Neo whispered as she took a seat next to her daughter who smile brightened as she looked at the small meal she was going to enjoy with her mother, and her mom's friends.

Yang opened one of the water bottles and handing it to Ruby who took a small drink as she popped the pills into her mouth followed by downing more of the clear liquid along with the pills. She could see Neo handing the girl who was now sitting on her knees the plastic bottle filled with what Ruby had to assume was a tropical juice of some description.

Ruby smiled at the girl, actually cheering up at that news that she doesn't know who her father was. It meant there was still a chance that Neo hadn't moved on. There was still the possibility that Ruby could have the women who meant to world to her, and she would still love Cerezas all the same.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she held onto the little girl sleeping on her lap as Yang pushed her. Neo just keeping pace beside them. The day Ruby had to admit was fun. Not that she didn't want to kill her blonde sister for all this scheming that had been going on behind her back. But she got to spend actual time with Neo.

Not to mention she remembered how much fun it was to be with Neo. When Neo was around she just never seemed to care about the people who stared at her. None of it seemed to matter. She was able to just enjoy herself. And the little girl on her lap, while very curious still found a way to bring a smile to her face as she pressed her face to the glass of the enclosures as she looked at the animals. Or the way she her face lit up when she looked at any of the animals as they moved. Even when she did some interpretations of them.

Once they got to Yang's car Neo picked up Cerezas and held her to her chest when she spoke. "I can't believe I'm doing this after how we broke up... but Yang made me promise, I'll give you one chance so you can get back into my life Ruby. Stay sober for this week. Don't take your pills like they are candy." Neo spoke as Ruby's smile grew. "You want me to not touch the booze, fine. But I never took the pills freely. I only follow doctor Schnee's prescription..." Ruby said as Neo just stared down at her.

As if she was boring a hole into Ruby's being. "You know what I mean Ruby. I don't want Cerezas hurt or have to go through what you or Yang went through. I'm already very selective on who sees her. Not to mention I even got this huge guard dog to guard her when no one is nearby that I trust enough with her."

"I take it that is Sprinkles." Ruby joked, with a laugh as Neo smiled back at her. The duo got interrupted by Yang who spoke up. "Neo, while I love watching you to, possible patch things up, do you want a lift back to your home?" Neo looked at the girl in her arms and could just tell be her calm breathing that she was asleep, and Neo couldn't carry her all the way back.

"Sure Yang."

* * *

Yang smiled as she pushed Ruby into the elevator. She was happy that she could see a genuine smile on her sister's face. And for once it wasn't for seeing the animals. She knew that she might say that was the exact reason she smiled was the animals, but Yang knew better. She caught Ruby staring at Neo a few times. Every time her smile grew, and every time Yang had to hold back a snicker.

Neo had done wonders for the woman in the wheelchair just for being there. And she may never know the half of it.

Glancing in the front of the chair as she pressed one of the buttons Yang could see Ruby was fighting a losing battle with her eyelids. Making Yang just smirk. It was like they went through a time machine. Ruby was happy, and still behaving like she was a big child when it came to anything. The only thing that reminded her of the fact they did not go into a time machine was the wheelchair her sister was sitting on.

Gently grasping Ruby's shoulder Yang spoke up as she gave her sister a small shake. "Wake up. I am not carrying you to bed." Yang said as Ruby absently nodded as she yawned into her hand. Exhausted from the day. Unsure of how she was going to make it a full week without drinking, but she knew she could.

She had to stay sober if she wanted Neo back. And she was going to get Neo back if she could. She didn't care if Neo asked her to walk... she would try.

"Hey Yang... is Neo's where you go to every afternoon to early morning?" Ruby asked as the blonde in question pulled them out of the elevator. "Yeah... shockingly, I like kids. And Neo pays me a cut of what she makes which is a decent chunk from Junior. So it is a win win." Yang spoke as she plopped the keys onto Ruby's lap so she can open the front door.

"Well... does Neo have someone in her life? Cerezas doesn't know about." Ruby asked, leaning forward to unlock the door and push it open.

Smiling as she gave Ruby a solid push through the doorway she spoke, "Nope. She works weeknights, and spends the weekends with Cerezas with an odd exception here and there where she gets dragged out by Emerald or Pyrrha or the twins." Yang let a laugh out at the sight of Ruby developing a larger smile at that news. Like she was happy that Neo hadn't moved onto someone else.

"That's good... means I won't be staying sober for nothing." Ruby said as she began to wheel herself further into the apartment. As Yang smile fell. "You make it sound like it is a good thing she has been just as stuck up on you as you are to her." Yang said closing the door as a boot came flying off and landed in the pile of shoes at the front of the door.

"You have nothing to base that off of... but yeah... if she still wants me, that is a good thing... it means I just need to find some way to prove I'm still the same person she fell in love with, just with a wheel chair." Ruby spoke as Yang removed her jacket. "Or instead you can go the extra mile and head back to that scary fucking physical therapist." Yang spoke as Ruby looked at her shocked.

"One... pretty sure I have like no muscles left... and two... unless Neo asks me to, I really don't want to. With Octavia it was always 'give me one more' and then I do it and then it is followed by 'just one more'. You have no idea how much that fucking hurts. Seriously." Ruby said as she began to wheel herself back toward her room. "Fine... just fine..." Yang spoke as Ruby moved out a little to see her sister.

"If you start scheming something I swear." Ruby said as Yang held up her hands. "I swear I won't scheme." As Yang said it Ruby nodded and began to wheel herself into her room. Closing her door with a solid fling.

' _Said nothing about planning..._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay... this was fun. Uh for Paytonsgram... I respond to all... just only use the author's notes for guest reviews... check your inbox, I find that better because it is a lot easier to have a dialogue. But with that aside, onto the guest reviews...**

 **drjacsin: Oopsie... I thought I gave you the** **unweighted** **life vest... my bad.**

 **Guest 4: I'll have you know pandas are not violent... they are actually very peaceful. And they look cute. But any animal can fuck you up... doesn't mean they often do. Black bears often stay away from humans which is why they are not a risk to humans, compared to grizzly bear.**

 **Guest: It was Apple... moving onto apple cinnamon now. It was a short crust if you were curious about that part... best flakey crust ever.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay... Back to this... I haven't forgotten. I swear. I just got my main laptop back from getting fixed after previously it has been out of commission for months... half a year more or less. So I've been spending time with her... she is so pretty. But onto the story.**

Chapter 11:

Cerezas frowned as she began to scratch behind her dog's ear. She was hoping that Sprinkles could illuminate what was happening. "I don't like photo lady Sprinkles. She was like Auntie Ree Ree and Auntie Pyr Pyr with Mommy. And from what I heard when I pretended to be asleep she hurt Mommy. So she doesn't deserve Mommy." Cerezas said as the dog looked at her, head cocked to the side as he began to enjoy the feeling of his ear getting scratched much to his absolute joy.

But the question the girl posed, without actually posing was making him confused. Almost like she was planning something that may end up badly for his other human. Putting him in between a rock and a hard place. He loved both his humans.

"The only reason I haven't told Mommy or Auntie Yang about meany photo lady is because she is Auntie Yang's sister... and I don't want to make Auntie Yang sad." Cerezas continued as she climbed off her bed to grab one of Sprinkles toys that she brought in so they could play in the morning without making a mess.

Handing the dog the tied section of rope before she placed her stuffed panda and climbed back onto the bed she looked at the dog chewing the toy lightly as she began speaking again. "I enjoyed spending time with her at the zoo... and she knew a lot about animals... but I don't want Mommy hurt Sprinkles." Cerezas spoke finally earning the dog's full attention.

He never wanted either of his humans hurt, but he also didn't know who this person was. He knew Cerezas was prone to exaggerating to an extreme degree but if she wasn't being hyperbolic, that meant someone was going to hurt his humans.

"Maybe we can get Auntie Yang to see how bad of a person photo lady is." Cerezas said as if a light bulb went off above her. It was so simple, and yet so genius. All she needed to do was to get her blonde haired babysitter to see how bad the woman bound to a wheelchair really is for her mother. "Question is how do we get Auntie Yang to see her sister is a baddy."

Cerezas quickly climbed off her bed again and walked over to the small plastic table that was in her room where crayons and paper were tossed haphazardly across. Picking up one of the crayons she grabbed a piece of paper and dragged it in front of her and began to scribble down in crude drawings any way she could think of to stop her mother and that wheelchair lady from getting together.

Losing track of time she could see out of the corner of her eye her door opening to reveal her mother standing there just looking at her. Sticking her tongue back into her mouth that she hadn't even realised was sticking out of the side of her mouth.

Neo laughed as she walked across the room to her daughter and took the seat on the opposite side of the table, she looked at the stick figures as she tried to decipher what the stick figures were doing and who they were meant to be when her daughter covered the drawings and looked up at her. "No Mommy... these are my plans so you don't get hurt again. You can't see them." Cerezas complained as Neo smiled softly at her daughter.

Quickly reaching across the table and in one easy move picked her daughter up and placed her into her lap, the two heterochromatic girls just stared at each other. "What is this about Cerezas... this is the third time in three days you've talked about that." Neo asked.

It wasn't that she didn't find it cute or charming that her four year old was that concerned, but in less than a week she went from wanting her to be happy all the time, to now not wanting her to be harmed. And judging from the pictures with the crying stick figure in a chair she could guess who they were directed at.

"I heard how and that meanie photo lady were like Auntie Ree Ree and Auntie Pyr Pyr and that she hurt you and that you might want her back and I don't want you to get hurt again." The little girl got out at speeds Neo wasn't used to, but she was still able to keep up. Cerezas began to look down as Neo lightly took hold of her chin and tilted it up. "We were different than Pyrrha and Reese. Or even Mel and Milt." Neo said as she picked up the girl from her lap and began to walk towards her own room.

Curious as to why they were heading to her Mom's room, but not wanting to interrupt her until she made her point Cerezas waited as her Mom sat her down on her bed as she walked over to the closet, she opened and closed it faster than the little girl thought possible. Neo walked over to Cerezas holding a small box and opened it to show Cerezas the golden ring with three different gemstones. One brown, one white, and one pink.

"We were married but her daddy, the same daddy Yang has, hurt her bad." Neo said as the girl just grasped the ring and took it out of it's velveteen box. "Is that why she is in the chair? And what about her Mommy?" Cerezas asked as she looked at the light from the window shining in and hitting the gems.

"She never knew her Mommy. Her Daddy hurt her too. But yes, her daddy did a lot of terrible things, that was just the final thing he did." Neo said trying to figure out how to explain to her daughter the rest. "Is that how she hurt you Mommy?" Cerezas asked as she tried to place the ring on her finger. The band of metal being a few sizes too big just fell down her fingers like it was nothing.

Neo too a deep breath as she continued, "No, she hurt me in a different way. A way if I do start to let her back in I'm going to make sure is gone. So please don't try to protect me Cerezas." Neo spoke as she grabbed the ring and stared at it.

She had forgotten how beautiful it looked. How she longed to put it back on her finger, but couldn't the symbolism was too strong at this point for Neo to handle. "But even if she does come back into my life Cerezas... you are still my world." Neo continued as Cerezas smiled at her. "The ring would look pretty on you Mommy." The girl stated as Neo just smiled at her comment.

Slipping it back onto her finger to show her daughter, she smiled a fond smile at how right it felt being there. "It does look pretty on you Mommy." Cerezas spoke as Neo smile grew, only faltering as she began to take the ring off and placed it back into the box. Snapping the lid closed. "It does. But we aren't married anymore. So I don't wear it." Neo said standing back up, quickly walking over to the closet and placing the box back inside.

"Now come on. Let's go watch get changed and then we can go and start the day." Neo said as the girl nodded, climbing off her Mom's bed smiling. ' _I'm still not going to let her hurt you Mommy... and I'll do everything I need to do to make sure of that.'_

* * *

Yang smiled as she looked at the group. They were ecstatic that Neo was at least open to letting Ruby back into her life, and Ruby was willing to do anything to prove that she wants Neo back in her life. They only needed to come up with a way to speed things along.

"Okay... so we only have wildly illegal things... and even best things is insurance fraud." Pyrrha said as Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm open to suggestions. I mean... it technically won't be insurance fraud... her place will catch fire from something outside her control. And I'm confident enough I can make it look like a cooking accident. And plus I don't think she has fire coverage on her home insurance. The only person that actually cooks there on a regular basis is me... she does like the occasional thing. But most of that time I'm there as well." Yang spoke as the rest of the group just shrugged.

Blake looked around the group, knowing they didn't have much time left before Neo came in and Yang left with Cerezas. "Use an oil with a low flash point... like linseed oil. That way it is considered accidental just in case." Blake spoke up as she returned to the book, still slightly pissed she got dragged to another one of these things.

It was something that she found nothing but tedious at this point. She would have rathered if she could have just stayed home for the hour and a half they spent planning to just come up with the setting an accidental fire to get Ruby, Neo, Cerezas to effectively live in Ruby's apartment while Neo's got fixed.

An idea that had so many faults but it was better than a shotgun situation Emerald had suggested the second day this planning had commenced. It was both funny and sad that was the solution they came up with, either kidnapping Neo and her daughter and forcing them into a situation to spur on Stockholm Syndrome, or burn part of Neo's kitchen. It really was a no brainer.

"Fine. Monday night, I'll torch her kitchen, Tuesday provided I haven't been killed by an already very sceptical Rubes, I may have a some sort of report for you guys. So... we should be good until then." Yang said as she rested her head in her hand on the counter top.

They group quickly dispersed as the front door opened and they could hear the distinct sound of the little girl laughing. Causing a smile to develop on Yang's face as the girl ran up to her. Scooping the girl up Yang gave her a hug as the girl latched onto her neck.

"Hey Squirt, whatcha do today?" Yang asked as the girl pulled back a little. To look at her. "We went to the park and played with Sprinkles and then I went on the swings and Mommy pushed me super high." Cerezas spoke as Neo smiled walking up to Yang.

"Well, that sounds fun. Are you ready for a fun night with me?" Yang asked as the girl nodded. "Can you make chick chick babies tonight Auntie Yang?"the girl asked as Yang laughed a little.

"Sure," Yang began as she turned to Neo. "I'll talk to you later Neo." Yang continued as Neo nodded towards her.

As Yang limped out with her daughter's hand in her own, Neo walked over towards Pyrrha who was already making her something with coffee as Neo decided to bring up what she walked in on in that morning. "So Cerezas was being adorable this morning..." Neo began as Pyrrha looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised. "She is trying to make a plan to stop Ruby from hurting me again. I caught her planning it with Sprinkles... she even drew her plans out. And I just found it adorable. I think one of her plans involved fire... I couldn't really tell." Neo clarified as Pyrrha let out an 'ah' as she placed a white mug in front of her.

"Well, good thing she thinks about your happiness as well. It is also adorable. I'll give you that." Pyrrha spoke as Neo took a drink of the coffee Pyrrha had made for her. Enjoying the warm drink as she looked at the group of her friends that clearly were trying to make it seem like they were innocuous.

Something that Neo knew full well that they were the furthest from. "What are you guys planning?" Neo asked as she turned towards Pyrrha again. The red haired woman shrugged her shoulders. "We aren't planning anything." Pyrrha said as she began to wash the glass Yang had been drinking some water out of. ' _But we are plotting... and there will be fire._ ' Pyrrha thought as she turned the glass up right and let it dry out on a towel.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp... that was fun. Time to cause some tension to bubble up. But I did get my main laptop back, and thinking about dusting off my capture card and start live streaming like once a week. But you don't care about that, onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest: While normally I'd agree, but a lot of alcoholics that I know, and there are a few legitimate ones, they aren't inherently bad people and will change and stay changed if something they want is on the other side. In this case, that is Neo and by extension Cerezas.**

 **Guest 4: I do... I hate happiness... but it is going to get good in the chapters yet to come.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welp, more... yay!**

Chapter 12:

Yang whistled as she walked into Neo's kitchen. Quickly flicking the bottle of oil that Blake had suggested a couple days ago. She knew that this was going to be an interesting experience. She hadn't set something to burst into flames in a long time.

As she the bottle left her fingertips, Yang nearly froze as she watched the clear oil began to titter on the edge of the counter. Letting out a sigh of relief as she watched the bottle come to a halt upright. "That was so cool Auntie Yang! Can I try?" The girl Yang had forgotten was sitting at the table, drawing something, the dog just laying next to her as the child also began to reach across the table to grab a fistful of the orange, pseudo cheese dust covered snack and began to eat the fistful while smiling the entire time.

"Nah... I shouldn't have even done it." Yang began as she pulled out some of the vegetables she was going to fry and just glancing over the counter to look at the girl who had returned to drawing something. Yang couldn't tell what it was exactly, but she had to admit it looked cute.

Placing a large shallow pan onto the stove and placing the oil in the bottle inside into it she turned the stove on and began to slice the vegetables thinly as she began to count. Blake had told her, if it was heating up in a cold pan it was going to take about five minutes at maximum. It was going to be an interesting phone call once it starts up.

As Yang cut the final piece of potato she could feel some hit starting to lick at the back of her. Turning around quickly she could see the fire began a lot faster than Blake had thought. The flames quickly jumped to the oil saturated filter above the stove causing the girl to look over, and the mirth that was on her face was apparent. Yang was shocked as she didn't even try and put the already out of control fire out. She quickly grabbed Cerezas as Sprinkles stood up and made sure Yang had Cerezas and ran towards the door. Yang tossed the door open causing the dog to run out as Yang hobbled down the hall and pulled down the white switch causing a loud amount of noise as Yang pulled out her phone.

' _This is hilarious_ _..._ _in a bad way. I just hope not too much damage is done._ ' Yang thought as she began to walk out the front door of the apartment building. She pressed her phone to her ear as she saw the sprinklers start to go off in the doorway as people began to leave.

Yang lowered Cerezas and quickly looked her over. "You okay Cerezas?" Yang asked as the girl nodded quickly walking over to the dog and holding onto him as the realisation began to set in that the only home she has known was on fire.

* * *

"Hello Junior's, Mel speaking." Mel asked as she answered the phone. Pushing one of her fingers into the her other ear as she looked at her sister and Pyrrha serving the last few drinks for the people " _Mel... give Neo the phone._ " Mel heard Yang speak as she looked around to see Neo coming out of changing room.

Gesturing her over Mel turned back to the phone and spoke, "She is coming." Mel said as Neo walked over and was about to ask when Mel held the phone out.

"Hello?" Neo asked, wondering who was calling her. Most of the time any calls that came in were to organise a stripper for some party, that Junior would take care of, she was a little curious. " _Neo, thank god... there was a fire at your place._ "

Neo rolled her eyes, so fast she would have sworn she got whiplash. "Not funny Yang. Now while you are at it why don't you try and sell me something like a bridge. Or Spruce Willis' brain in a jar." Neo quipped back slightly irked that her friend and babysitter was playing a joke like that.

" _I'm not joking Neo. Cerezas tell your Mom what happened._ " Neo heard followed by the phone changing hands actually causing her to worry a little. She knew that Cerezas would lie to her about something that serious.

" _Mommy?_ " Cerezas asked as Neo smiled "Yes Sweetie. What happened?" Neo asked as she could hear the faint sound of what appeared to be sirens.

" _Auntie Yang was cooking dinner and as she was cutting the veggies the fire jumped out of pan and Auntie Yang didn't get a chance to try and put it out like she normally does if it happens. It just went from the pan to the loud thingy above the stove and then the wall went up and she grabbed me and left... I think my drawings I was making for you are ruined now... I'm sorry Mommy._ " Neo could hear her daughter near tears at the paper that may or may not be ruined.

Neo quickly looked around, knowing that she needed to get to Junior as fast as she can leave and make sure she was alright. "Sweetie, give your Auntie Yang the phone. I promise I'm not mad if your drawings aren't the way you want them to be. They'll be beautiful regardless." Neo got out as she quickly debated just handing any of the staff behind the bar the phone while she ran to Junior's office.

Placing her hand over the microphone she looked at Milt and she could tell her panic was coming through. "Want me to get my dad?" She asked as Neo nodded. Glad she didn't need to ask twice as she heard Yang take back the phone. "Is everything okay?" Neo asked as she heard Yang receive the phone again, just making out some reassuring words from the blonde directed towards her daughter.

" _Before you ask, we got out with Sprinkles just as it jumped to the filter. I told you you needed to clean those at least once a month. But what do you want me to do? Because as we left that kitchen was up..._ " Yang asked as Neo began to hyperventilate anew. She no longer cared if she didn't get that night's paycheck. She needed to go hold her daughter.

"I have no idea... I'm going to try and get off. Just... wait there if you can... if not text me where you are going to be." Neo said as she could see Milt coming down the stairs with the bearded man behind her. "Bye Yang... please don't let anything happen to Cerezas." Neo pleaded as she heard a little laugh on the other end.

" _Bye Neo, and I'd never let harm happen to her._ " She heard Yang spoke followed by the dial tone. Quickly returning the phone to the receiver she turned around just in time to see Junior standing there.

She hoped her worry was etched across her face enough to invoke some parental worry in him, she already knew she could be relatively forgotten for the night anyway. She wasn't serving drinks but just working the stage. She had only come out of the changing room to get some water.

"What's the matter Neo? If someone is touching you, you know you go to the security first." Junior asked both irked and gladdened by being removed from the paperwork he had on his desk. "Yang just called my apartment caught fire... I need to go." Neo said as fast as she could not wanting Yang to be left wondering what she was doing.

She could hear her daughter was on the verge of tears. She didn't even care about the apartment, she had been looking at new places after all. She was more so concerned about her terrified daughter at this point. To the point that she didn't care if she lost her job.

Junior began to run his hands through his hair as he let out a sigh. "I have no one else to go on stage. Are you positive Yang can't keep her safe for a couple of songs while I get someone." Junior asked as Neo just stared at him. "How would you act if either of the twins just were in a house fire from the babysitter's fault mixed with a little bit of your own. Not to mention she was in tears by the sounds of it. Every ounce of my maternal instincts are screaming at me." Neo said as the man in front of her sighed loudly.

"You're right... but you are working the Sunday shift then." Junior said as Neo deflated a little to pick back up straight away. "Thanks Junior." Neo got out as she hugged the man. As the girl ran off he turned around to see the three girls at the bar sparing glances at each other.

"What are you guys planning? Burning parts of her home? Endangering her daughter?" Junior spat as they just looked at him. "It was a controlled fire... the damage would be minimal... enough to keep Neo, Cerezas and Ruby in the same apartment for a couple of nights. Relax... it was either that or we flood her place... which would cause a lot more damage." Mel spoke as Junior pinched the bridge of his nose.

As he let out a slightly aggravated side, he looked at them once more. "I could get behind you guys forcing them to interact, but you all need to let things happen naturally. If this comes out to them it can destroy all of your friendships. So you all best pray they either don't find out or this works better than what you guys think." Junior began as he looked around at the sparsely packed Monday night at the club.

"Kitten! Your up! Five minutes!" Junior's voice boomed across the club as Blake looked up and shrugged her shoulders a little. Turning back to the group behind the counter. "Pyrrha, I'll need a revised schedule for the rest of the week on my desk by closing." Junior said as the red haired girl nodded.

* * *

Neo quickly ran up the few stairs and through the front door of her complex quickly barrelling down the hallway to her open door and stared at the portion of her wall in her kitchen burnt to the point she could see some of the pipes. She could see a couple of the fire fighters practically laughing as Yang looked back at the door.

"I'm so sorry Neo." The blonde spoke as Neo practically ran past her. She didn't care about the place. If she had to she would stay at someone's house. She needed to make sure her daughter was safe.

Neo stuck her head into her living room and didn't see her and quickly ran back to her daughter's room, the one that was closest to the kitchen and could see the frame of the girl sitting on her bed, clutching what must be a wet stuffed animal crying. Racing up to the girl she wrapped her in a hug.

She looked to the door and could see Yang standing there staring at her. "I'm so sorry. I looked away from the oil for what couldn't have been more than five maybe six minutes. It just jumped super fast." Yang said as Neo let out a sigh of relief she felt her daughter press the cold, wet bear to her as she practically cried harder into Neo saying how sorry she was.

"Squirt... it isn't your fault. It was mine." Yang said walking closer to Neo. "The place is going to take a while to dry... I talked to your Super, he is handling that." Yang continued as Neo leaned down taking in her daughter's smell as she planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"It wasn't your fault Yang... you told me they needed to be cleaned and I didn't listen. I was just worried..." Neo said as she planted another kiss on the small girl's head just as she began to calm down. "It just means we need to go find a hotel that accepts animals..."

Yang took one more step till she was at arm's reach from Neo. "This is my fault... you should come stay with me and Rubbles. She won't mind, and you three can have her bed, I'll sleep on the couch as she sleeps in my bed." Yang said as Neo looked at her. She could see the genuine apologetic look in her face. It was almost like she wanted to atone for it, but something did seem wrong. "I... I don't know Yang. She is my ex-wife..." Neo spoke softly, as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Think about it. Pyrrha's place would be too cramped for all three of you plus her and Reese, the twins are in the process of moving, Blake and Emerald both live in single bedroom apartments, and the nearest place that accepts animals is an hour and a half drive away. It only makes sense that you come to Ruby's. I promise you she hasn't touched any alcohol... she even made it clear as she dumped everything down the sink. Even cooking wine." Yang spoke as Neo let out a sigh and looked at the girl in her arms.

She could see her already fighting to keep eyes open, causing her to take one deep breath closing her eyes, as if she was trying to get the universe to impart some form of wisdom onto her. "It really is the best option isn't it... either go to my ex-wife's apartment... or spend time with my parents and I don't want that either." Neo said to herself as she turned to Yang. "We'll go... but if Ruby utters so much as one bad word, touches a drop of alcohol, or even harms Cerezas I'l-"

"You won't need to do anything. I'll beat the shit out of her first." Yang cut Neo off as the mother stood. Loathing the feeling of her now wet shirt clinging to her. But glad Cerezas was safe. That was all that mattered.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay... that is nice. Two chapters without Ruby... but needed to set that up. And now let's sit back and watch shit hit the fan. Oh and did you know those sprinklers aren** **'t triggered by smoke but by the heat of the fire melting a piece of metal inside of it blocking the connection to the pipes. I find that interesting.** **Onto the Guest reviews...**

 **Guest 4: I don't hate happiness. I just believe that the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. But that being said... this ending actually will be happy. Some laughs... maybe a funeral for a dog... who knows? I certainly don't.**

 **Pie Master: Firstly... I want that moniker... Secondly, that isn't an extreme considering they are trying to force two people into a room when they don't want to be in a room. Thirdly... if Neo's parents do come into it... and a big 'if' I guarantee you... it won't be good for one character. But which one?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I hope that you all are enjoying this. I may or may not be able to get one more of these out by the new year... going to try... but I'm not going to hold my breath. There is going to be a lot of booze.**

Chapter 13:

"This has to be a bad joke Yang." Ruby said as she rest her head in her hands as she shook her head. She knew her sister had a penchant for doing stupid things but this had easily been at the top of her ever growing pile of stupid stunts.

If Ruby wasn't trying to be sober she would create a drinking game that would get her drunker faster than her DOG news drinking game. Something that already had a record of getting her lit up in a matter of twenty minutes. She had no idea how Yang thought that this was a good idea, and the more she thought about it the more she got infuriated.

Ruby looked up once she heard her door down the hallway opening and closing fairly fast. "Relax Rubbles. They won't be here long. It is just until their apartment is fixed. I mean I set their kitchen on fire." Yang said as Ruby groaned a little.

"But why _my_ bed... why not yours? I mean... I'm a little happy that Neo is back... but this screams like you set it up to force us to spend time together with my ex-wife's love child with some man." Ruby continued as the person who came out of her room finally announced their presence by walking into the living room. "Ruby... I don't want to be here... but it is between you and my parents."

Ruby smiled as she looked into Neo's eyes. Just enjoying the comfort she once found in them, that comfort that still remained. Even when she was talking about something that Ruby knew once gave her sleepless nights. Almost like half the time her parents were the bane of her existence, the other half the time they would guilt trip her for taking her life into her own hands.

It was something that Ruby often laughed at just because Neo still tried, to her knowledge, to keep her family happy as well as maintain some vestiges of happiness herself. Something that Ruby had seen people attempt a few times, and fail every time.

"It isn't that I'm mad that you are here Neo. In fact the complete opposite. It is just I'm not happy I lost my bed. And that kid is now sleeping on the mattress you made me buy when we started going out... and it hasn't exactly been washed. Plus... Yang's mattress is lumpy and I already get hit with crippling back pain on the regular." Ruby spoke as Yang rolled her eyes. It wasn't even a case of how laughable in Ruby's pouting. It was because of how Ruby clearly wasn't thinking it through.

"Because Ruby. You have a double bed. I have a single. And even if Sprinkles doesn't sleep on your bed, Cerezas and Neo both need to sleep and it is easier for you to just give up your bed. And the reason you aren't getting the couch is because I know your back is already fucked up. So do you want to continue to bitch or do you want some tea?" Yang asked as Ruby rolled her eyes, "I can go for both."

Smirking as she walked towards the kitchen. "You want some Neo?" Yang asked as Neo nodded walking over towards the couch where Ruby was sitting, Ruby gestured towards the free seat next to her.

Leaning back a little as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath she had no idea how tough this was going to be. What she did know was that if she got the chance she was going to smack Yang at least a little.

"So besides cleaning up my language... what else do I need to do around Cerezas?" Ruby asked, quickly raising her head as she looked at Neo. "Just... no bad language... and nothing violent on the TV... and just try and not have any loud women over." Neo said as Ruby was about to respond when a distinct laugh came flooding into the room. One that had already irked Ruby a lot in the span of a couple of hours just irked her ten fold.

"Rubbles hasn't had any. If I didn't know you two went at it I'd swear she couldn't get off any more." Yang spoke as she came into the room holding a tray with three cups. ' _This is going to be a long time if Yang keeps harshing my game._ '

She could feel a blush take over a little as she saw a small smile drift up Neo's lips to get crushed by her own blush. "Yang... I'm about five seconds away from strangling you. Bad enough I'll have those pricks of my downstairs neighbours bitching about the dog to the HOA... he isn't exactly against any rules, but they'll claim it is an intimidation tactic."

Snickering a little as she handed the ice cream themed girl one of the mugs Yang spoke up again. "Easily solved. Tell them he is a service animal when they come knocking. Can't do shit then. Just bitch and moan, and when he leaves with Neo and Cerezas, take the moral high ground and say it was to end the trouble the HOA was having because of him. It scores some brownie points with them and you get to piss those pricks off."

Laughing as she grabbed her own mug and took a drink. "Good point... I still need to win back some trust after I banged the old president's daughter a couple years before I met Neo. God... what was her name..." Ruby began as she lowered the mug. "Eh, who cares, they moved out like a year later. So back to the topic at hand. Great idea Yang."

Neo had no idea why she felt a pang of jealousy as Ruby mentioned that previous exploit. She raised her mug and began to greedily drink the boiling liquid, ignoring the pain as Ruby continued her point. Neo wasn't a fool, she knew Ruby wasn't exactly one for monogamy until they started to date. But just the way that Ruby talked about some previous person just made her blood boil at the thought that she did the same for her... and yet she still had this longing sensation. Just wanting Ruby to hold her close.

This would have to do though. She needed to remind herself about her sleeping daughter in the next room. That was who that ultimately mattered.

"Neo... calm down with the tea. You are going to burn your throat like the first time you drank hot chocolate." Ruby spoke lightly grabbing hold of Neo's arm to lower the cup. Neo blushed at Ruby's comment as she remembered that one moment when Ruby was showing her things she missed out on and she greedily drank the hot chocolate and marshmallow combination and suffered burns along her throat.

"How do you remember that? That was what six years?" Neo asked as Yang just smiled at how Neo clearly meant more than enough to Ruby to cause her to remember something seemingly mundane like Neo burning herself from drinking hot chocolate. "Yeah about that and I have no idea how I remembered it. I just do." Ruby said taking one final swig of her own mug and placed the half filled cup back down.

"I'm heading to bed Yang... try not to burn any more kitchens and have more people staying here." Ruby spoke as she began to climb her way into her chair. She had to admit it was a hard lesson but she was glad she did learn how much easier it was to get into her chair while she was sober and had no alcohol in her system.

Smiling as she finished the gulp and standing up. "I'll push you Ruby. I'm exhausted after today and just want to hold Cerezas and sleep." Neo spoke as she got behind Ruby and began to push her. Ruby let out a 'thanks'

As Neo smiled walking down the hallway as she spoke up, "It is the least I could do. I promise we won't be here long."

"I don't mind Neo in all seriousness. Most of the time it is still just me, and if it will prove to you how serious I am that I'm willing to change for you and by extension your child." Ruby stated as Neo gave her a lopsided smile. She knew once Ruby set her mind on something she was going to make it possible. But Neo still couldn't take the chance.

Cerezas was always going to take priority. "I'm still going to be a bit apprehensive about that Ruby... Cerezas has been and will continue to be the single most important person in my life."

"I promise Neo... I'll be a better person... just... I need that one chance." Ruby spoke as Neo smiled at her. "Okay, have a good night Ruby. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Neo said as she held the door open for her ex-wife as she wheeled herself into the room she would be sleeping for hopefully a couple more days, but Neo would stay for the remainder of their natural life.

* * *

Yang smiled as she looked out from the kitchen to see the little girl busy colouring the picture she felt the need to fix since the previous one got destroyed when the water soaked the previous ones she was going to give to her mother.

Neo having stayed in bed seemingly to grasp whatever sleep it was she could get in the remainder twenty plus minutes before Yang went and woke her up for the breakfast she was almost done cooking. "Do you want to go wake up my little sister Cerezas?" Yang asked as the little girl looked up from her drawing.

She could at least enact her plan. She wasn't going to let this woman harm her Mommy in anyway. "Okay..." She spoke as she turned to the dog that was laying down behind her getting ready to get up. "Stay Sprinkles. I'll wake her." The girl said as the dog just lowered his head back onto his paws.

Walking towards the kitchen to see the blonde woman patiently waiting for her. "It is the door across from where you were staying last night." Yang spoke, filling the girl in on where the woman she was asking her to wake up was.

Quickly as she began to skip down the hall, causing Yang to chuckle lightly as the girl quickly reached the door and reached up, quickly pulling down the metal handle and frowned at the darkness.

Walking in smiling, as she climbed up onto the bed where the woman was sleeping. She was going to enjoy this. As she stood up on shaky legs from the bed wanting to buckle her legs, she let a smirk over take her lips as she began to jump.

Each leg on the other side of the woman's ribs she smiled, a sinister smile as she let the bed buckle her legs causing her to fall on the woman's lower stomach.

Letting out a loud groan Ruby was about to yell at who would wake her up in that method when she remembered her promise that she wouldn't use bad language during the day just in case Neo's bastard child would hear.

But she just had to vent. "What the Firetruck!" Ruby yelled as Cerezas just craned her head to the side as she tried to think about what the red trucks were meant to mean and why she would yell about it.

Opening her eyes that she clenched shut, she just stared at the girl. "That is by far the rudest way you can wake someone up Cerezas." Ruby said as she heard the faint laughing coming from down the hall as the person began to walk down the hall. "Nice save Rubbles. Nice save. Breakfast is almost done. Get up and go to the bathroom. It is going to take you a while. Come on Squirt." Yang smiled as she held out her hand out for the little girl to take.

Without saying a word the little girl climbed off Ruby and walked over to the door and took Yang's hand. Ruby could just make out the child's voice carrying down the hallway with a simple statement. "Hey Auntie Yang? Why did Auntie Ru Ru say 'Firetruck'?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, Merry Christmas you bunch of goat firetruckers... try figure that one out. Onto the Guest Reviews...**

 **Guest 4: Nope, no spoilers... it was all hypothetical. And I don't want to watch the world burn... persay. More like implode... imploding would be funny.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, on a bus let's see how easy it is to write... I don't give myself good odds.**

Chapter 14:

Ruby growled a little as she moved the little girl's hand away from the spokes on one of her wheels for what must have been the fifth time in as many minutes. She had no idea why the girl was constantly trying to get her hand caught in it even after Ruby had mentioned that it could break her hand if not it would just hurt a lot. Especially with how fast Ruby could go with it.

Cracking her neck a little Ruby picked up the girl and placed her onto her lap as they began to roll down the street. She could see Neo smile a little at the sight out of the corner of her eye causing her to smile a little. Just the sight of the ice cream themed girl's smile was enough to make her feel all kinds of joy. In two days Neo had seemed to make Ruby feel a lot better. It was something so amazing that she couldn't even find the words to describe it.

Cerezas smiled looking at her mom who was holding onto the leash of the large dog who Ruby had to admit didn't seem to really trust her. Not that Ruby would blame the four legged animal. If Ruby wasn't constantly reminded what she so desperately wanted. Like if she was an animal starving and Neo was the first piece of food the animal had ever seen in a long time. She wanted to just hold Neo.

"Mommy... can I have some juice?" Cerezas asked as Neo smiled a little. Reaching into the bag she packed for Ruby she frowned a little at the fact that there seemed to be none remaining in the bag. "I'm sorry Cerezas, it seems like you drank the last one." Neo said as Cerezas frowned.

' _Time to shine Ruby... and maybe see whatever this kid's problem is. The amount of shit she is doing is getting ridiculous... but what if I am just blowing this out of proportion. I mean I was a little curious when I was four... or at least when dad wasn't around I was._ ' Ruby thought as she could see some tears starting to well up in the four year old's eyes.

"Look, a store. I'll take her to go buy some." Ruby spoke causing Neo to smile a little at how easily Ruby seemed to be taking the entire situation. She had to admit, Cerezas and Ruby had taken to each other easily. Like they both genuinely enjoyed the time they had.

"Okay Ruby... whatever you do. Make sure you keep an eye on her." Neo said, letting her concerned mother shine through as she desperately wanted to make sure her child was safe no matter what. "She is on my lap Neo. I can't get any more observant." Ruby joked as her ex-wife was waiting for her patiently at the entrance holding the dog that dwarfed her closer as she choked up on the leash.

Ruby smiled as she began to roll herself into the store getting ready to just enjoy the few seconds with this child. As they came up to the large selection of drinks the girl spun around on Ruby's lap and looked at her in the eyes, as she rested her forehead against her.

"I don't like you photo lady... but you keep foiling my plan... what do you want with my Mommy?" Cerezas said. She was hoping that her anger at the woman in the wheelchair was clear at this point. She didn't like her and doesn't want to like her. She knew no matter what this woman would hurt her Mommy given the chance. Even if she didn't say it.

Ruby was taken aback a little. She had no idea what was with this girl. Not only that, but the fact she was that open with her dislike. Not to say that people weren't open to Ruby when they disliked her. But the fact this was a four year old who hadn't even known Ruby that long. Not even a full week.

Once she regained her composure and realised exactly who she was dealing with Ruby pushed back a little more. "Is that why you've been acting like a little nightmare to me?" Ruby hissed as the girl smiled. "You hurt my Mommy... I'm not going to let you hurt her again. And by the end... I'll make my Mommy see that you are a bad person. Now tropical juice." Cerezas continued as Ruby's glare harshened at her. The gall that this child had to threaten her and swear she was going to destroy what she has wants with Neo and still wants her to buy her juice. It wasn't often that Ruby had rage towards children.

Normally she just never cared near enough about children. But this one was making her feel like she wanted to become her father and just beat her. "What makes you think I'll buy you some juice now?" Ruby asked as the girl smiled.

"Because, if you don't and we leave you'll need to lie to my Mommy and I'll tell her it is a lie. Then Mommy will be mad. So, again tropical." The girl punctuated as she turned back around to get comfortable in her seat knowing that she won this battle. Even if the older woman didn't want to admit it.

"I'll admit. For a conniving girl... you are a smart one." Ruby said as she reached forward, past the girl and grabbed one of the silver things and began to wheel back towards the cashier at the front. "My Mommy said I look like her, but I'm smart like my Daddy."

"Well, I'm sure your dad was a sprick to begin with. I mean he gave up your Mom... someone I'd gladly kill for." Ruby spoke placing the package onto the counter as she reached behind her and grabbed her wallet from her bag. "I'm telling Mommy you said a bad word." The girl chirped as Ruby smirked at her.

Handing the money to the cashier she grabbed the juice and handed it to the girl. "I didn't say a bad word. _Sprick_ is a non-word. It just sounds like a bad word." Ruby stated as the girl pouted trying to desperately open her drink up as Ruby smiled as she saw Neo walking up to them to grab the juice box and opened it for the girl.

"Mommy, what does sprick mean? Auntie Ru Ru called someone it." Cerezas asked as Neo pierced the packaging and handed it back to the girl. "It just sounds like a naughty word Sweetie. It doesn't mean anything." Neo spoke as she looked at Ruby with slightly harsher eyes. Debating if she should smack Ruby because that one word would become a new mantra for her daughter for a few days.

"I told you I wouldn't swear in ear shot of her." Ruby stated as Neo rolled her eyes. "Come on either way. Yang is probably nearly done with dinner for you guys."

* * *

Once the chuckling subsided with Yang she looked at her sister and began to start laughing again. "You're telling me... that a four year old... is giving you the business... and you just rolled over, presented your belly, and let it happen?" Yang continued trying to get a grasp of the situation her sister had just gave her.

It was hilarious really. She had heard some of the stories about Ruby and was surprised she hadn't found her packing heat. But just the thought of how Ruby not only insulted herself without knowing it, but also from how her child had been able to apply the screws to her in a gang style of thing. It was something that she just found very funny.

Once she was sure her laughing was going to be done she looked back at Ruby as the younger of the duo began. "That little shit doesn't like me. She said she was going to prevent me and Neo getting back together. Hell... she has been intentionally waking me up in as rude of a manner as possible, and she has repeatedly tried to get her hand caught in the wheels on my chair so I'd inadvertently hurt her. And then she made me buy her juice..."

This had been one of the best things in recent days she had heard. The only thing that topped it from being the best thing she had ever heard in her lifetime was the guilty verdict at her dad's final appeal for two decades. Something that no matter how hard they tried it wouldn't be able to be topped.

Yang could just picture Cerezas saying it dressed in a gangster outfit, starring Ruby in the eye while she began to tap her hand with a bat. Ruby was about to say something when Yang took a deep breath and felt like she had calmed her nerves enough to talk.

"She is four Ruby. She still thinks Santa Claus is real, that there is a bear in the toilet that eats poop, and thinks the worst thing that happens in the world is when an animal dies in a movie. She didn't threaten you. Maybe you just misheard her. Or it is what remains of the whiskey in your system leaving it." Yang said ruffling her sister's hair as she got comfortable on the couch once again. Already knowing that this wasn't going to be going anywhere besides maybe Ruby checking herself into a psych ward.

She was about to laugh herself out when Ruby rolled her eyes once more. "You know what Yang, laugh. But I'm going to prove it. Just you watch. And then this will be like when we were seven again..." Ruby said with such conviction that it Yang had to resist laughing once again. Ruby just glared, wheeling out of the room as Yang bit into her lip to try and contain the laughter. She couldn't believe that it was taking her full concentration.

Shaking her head as she opened her current room's door and began to wheel herself in. Just enjoying the fact she was exhausted and ready to sleep.

* * *

"How does she see through these things Sprinkles? I mean... Mommy needs to see everything. She is a meany head." Cerezas said as the dog rested his head on her lap as she began to scratch behind the large animal's ear.

She smiled as the dog began to smile. Once she stopped he licked her hand. He had to admit the woman in the wheelchair didn't seem to pose a threat to his people. She in fact seemed very nice. Not to say that he would attack her if she went to hurt either of his people. The only saving grace was that the blonde human that looked after his little human also looked after the woman who had taken focus in the little girl's mind.

Laughing as the dog stopped licking her hand. Crawling down a little so she could wrap her arms around the dog and gave him a hug followed by a kiss on the nose. She was glad that Sprinkles was allowed on the bed. Just because it was going to be a lot easier to plot this person's downfall.

As she pulled back Sprinkles dragged his tongue across the little girl's face. "I need to think of something that will get her to hurt me... Mommy won't listen to anything she says again. She'll take me and never have anything to do with the meany ever again."

Letting out a yawn as rested her head on the large dog's neck and began to close her eyes. "We can think about this tomorrow... I'm really sleepy Sprinkles." Cerezas said as she brought her stuffed toy up to join the fray and be cuddled as well.

Smiling as she felt the dog move a little to grab the blanket and pull it up to be around her. Pouting a little as she felt the dog come to a stop next to her again, carefully nudging the girl to raise her head a little so he can return to his previous spot.

As she returned her head back down, she spoke again, "Goodnight Sprinkles. Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." Cerezas stated as she began to feel sleep take over and soon followed by the dog she was resting on.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, Cerezas challenges Ruby directly... and I got it largely done on the ride on the bus... and I enjoyed my Christmas... hope you guys did too. Or Hanukkah... or Kwanza... or I don't know what else. Sentiment is the same. I'm going to go drink another bottle of Whiskey.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay... sorry... I thought I responded to the guest reviews... but I was really drunk editing it. I'll answer all after this chapter.**

Chapter 15:

Neo smiled as she scooped up the last mouthful of food. Glad that she could hear some loud laughing at the television. She just looked across the table at Ruby who was still staring towards the living room at the other end of the table. There was something in Ruby's eyes that made Neo smile

It was something that was perfect to her. She could see a longing in her eyes. Like she wanted to be in the room with her. It was something that was so perfect to her.

"Ruby... do you mind if we just go out and do something tonight? I normally don't work on the weekends... but I had to leave earlier so I need to work Sunday." Neo asked and Ruby noticed the volume of the television going down fast.

Ruby knew exactly what was going to happen if she said yes. If she said no... she would need to be dumb. This is what she wants. It was going to be perfect. Not only did she get a date with the woman who had her heart, but she could also piss off the little girl who had started to apply pressure to her. As if she thought that Ruby was going to budge.

"Sure... do you have a place in mind where you want to go or do you want me to set it up?" Ruby asked as she felt her heart flutter more at the thought of it just being her and Neo for a couple of hours. She felt that no matter how the night went it would be great. Just from the fact she knew that if she would never screw this up. No matter how much that little girl wanted. Not that Ruby would use some really colourful language to describe the child but she already knew how easily people got wrapped around her finger.

She knew it was going to be perfect. "No. I invited you... I'll figure something out. Don't worry. Even if we just go out to the ice cream store... but preferably not just that... you know get something more substantial." Neo said as Ruby's heart began to flutter. Just the thought of Neo being close to her. Them spending time like they used to. It was going to be perfect. No matter what happened.

The moment between the two was ruined by the sound of something loud falling and by the sound of an ear piercing cry. Followed by the sound of fast paced feet as Neo turned a little she could see her daughter run up and hug her tightly. "What happened baby?" Neo asked as Cerezas pressed her head into Neo's shoulder still crying hard. Ruby just knew it was going to be intentional.

After a few more hushed words from Neo, Cerezas lifted her head to look at her Mom. "Sprinkles hit my glass of juice and it fell down and broke and it hit my leg and I think I'm bleeding Mommy." Cerezas got out as she began to sniffle.

Neo's worry begun to take a new form as she carefully grabbed one of her daughter's legs and quickly checked to see if there was any blood. Glad the one leg didn't seem to have any she quickly moved Cerezas around to see a small scratch. She couldn't see much if any serious damage and let out a breath, she forgot she was holding.

"I'm sure Sprinkles didn't mean it. Let's go clean up the mess." Neo said as she picked up her daughter and pressed her to her chest, her head just resting on Neo's shoulder as they walked off Ruby could feel her eye twitch. As the girl stuck her tongue out at her.

Gripping the handles of her wheelchair as she pushed herself up to glare daggers at the child who responded with sticking her tongue out. Ruby responded in kind. She was about ready to throw something at this child now and hoped it would do more damage than anything that dog did.

"Ruby, do you mind going to get a band-aid for me?" Neo called out as Ruby just began to sulk. Only letting her mood pick up a little so as to not let Neo pick up on how angry she was at the child and to let the child know how there was no chance of her wining with a simple tactic like that. "Okay, Neo anything to help that little angel. Can't have her getting an infection now can we." Ruby sung out in as cheery a manner as she possibly could, just so she could anger the little girl further. She already knew that the girl was going to try something again later... that was obvious. But Ruby won this battle. But she didn't care about this one battle. She cared about the war this child was waging on her.

One that she had to win if she wanted Neo back.

Rolling into the bathroom and quickly opening the cupboard under the sink she grabbed a small green plastic box and tossed it into her lap as she moved out of the bathroom and into the living room. She could see Neo down on her knees picking up the large pieces as the dog sat in the corner. His tail wrapped at around him and head down as he stared into the corner on the floor. Almost as if he was punishing himself for harming the little girl.

Cerezas meanwhile sat on the couch rubbing her eyes feverishly like she wanted to desperately will up more tears but make it look like she was trying to repair the dam. "Here you go Neo. Hand me the glass while you help her out. I think there is some rubbing alcohol in there as well. Don't forget to apply it." Ruby said as she held out her hands. In one she held the box and the other she gestured for the broken glass with the other.

Frowning as she handed the glass over and grabbed the box. Ruby placed the glass into her lap carefully as she began to wheel out. She could just make out the sound of the sturdy plastic cracking followed by the sound of the bottle being lifted out. The soft sloshing along the insides. Bringing a smile to Ruby's face as she rolled out of sight. She quickly pulled the garbage bin up and tossed the glass inside as she rolled closer to the living room. Only stopping when she heard Neo to grab her a towel.

Ruby's smile widened as she grabbed the clean tea towel and began to wheel herself back into the room handing it to Neo. Neo cracked the bottle and placed the towel on top quickly tipping it over and then righting it. "This is going to sting baby but just bare with it." Neo said as she began to dab the cloth causing her to let out a scream as she tried to push her mother's hand away. "I know baby, I'm sorry, but it is going to be for the best." Neo said as she pulled the cloth back and grabbed one of the cloth like objects and began to place the blue colour onto the scrap.

Just leaning down Neo placed a kiss above the band-aid. "There. All better. Now I'm sure Sprinkles would like to apologise for hurting you." Neo said as the dog began to whine walking over. His tail sticking between his legs as he walked. Stopping just in front of the child he licked her leg as Cerezas smiled a little bit, as she hugged the dog. Saying how she was sorry for worrying him. As she pulled back she placed a kiss on the dog's nose.

"There. Better?" Neo asked as the girl nodded hugging the dog tighter as Ruby handed her the remote. "There you go Cerezas. Go back to watching your cartoons. Me and your Mommy are just going to get back to talking." Ruby spoke smiling, hoping she was throwing of a look of concern as well as she just wanted it to really be her and Neo again. That was who that mattered to her.

"Thank you Auntie Ru Ru." Cerezas said trying to force what little emotion she could besides anger. She didn't want her mother to go out with this monster in her eyes. She knew where that would lead if what her other aunties hinted at when they thought she wasn't listening. And she could never bring that idea with her mother into her mind. She had to stop it any means necessary. She would apologise to Sprinkles properly later when it was just the two of them.

She was glad that her Mom didn't punish the canine any more. Cerezas already knew how hard it was going to be to apologise to the him for making him think he actually did it. Cerezas began to turn the volume up until it was a bit too loud for Neo's liking and she grabbed the remote. "You still only have half an hour left. Then I want you to either read or colour." Neo said as the girl nodded.

* * *

"What are we meant to do Sprinkles? Mommy is going out with that poopy face in half an hour... we need something more drastic." The small girl spoke as she began to pace around the living room. Glad that Yang went to help her mother and someone who began the bane of her existence all in one afternoon.

"I can't blame you for anything without you getting in serious trouble... I can't fake being sick because Auntie Yang will tell Mommy to go ahead and she'll watch us still... which will get us some yummy hot chocolate but also yucky cough medicine... I'm lost Sprinkles." Cerezas continued her rant as she plopped down onto the small couch pillow she laid down for her to colour earlier in the day.

She could see the dog walk over to the one toy he brought and picked it up before walking over to Cerezas. He didn't know what was so bad about this woman but if Cerezas was right, he couldn't let it happen either.

He began to lightly run the frayed ends at the other end of the toy along Cerezas face. He knew that this wasn't going to be popular with her, but it would distract the trio long enough for his little human to think of something.

Cerezas lightly batted at the end of the toy presented to her, she didn't want to play right now. As the dog began to lightly hit the girl's hand she finally caught onto what he wanted. "No Sprinkles... you might get in big trouble." Cerezas said as she began to try and wrench the toy from the dog's mouth.

She didn't Sprinkles to be locked out of the bedroom or worse, locked up outside. She would rather hope the date between her Mother and that other woman she was even debating if she was the worst person in history.

Tugging on the toy with more and more strength, she began to let it lax. With one final tug Sprinkles let go and watched as he began the type of thing he hated the most. Someone who had hurt his human. As Cerezas fell back she let out an ear piercing scream as she hit her head against the other pillow she had laid out for Sprinkles to lay next to her as she drew.

It wasn't even a couple of seconds When Cerezas heard some panicked foot steps as she began to cry. Not because she was hurt, but because she was just shocked. It wasn't long before she saw her Auntie Yang standing there walking into the room and helping her up.

Just waiting for the story as to what happened. That was when she noticed the dog toy and the large dog quickly walking over to the corner, his head down and tail between his legs. Whining the entire time.

"Was Sprinkles playing rough with you again?" Yang asked as the girl just nodded feebly. She could feel Yang hold her tight, rocking her back in forth when she could make out her mother quickly running back into the room. Worry etched across her half dressed form as she quickly grabbed her daughter. "What happened?" Neo got out, as Cerezas pressed her head tightly into her mother's naked shoulder.

"She was playing with Sprinkles and Sprinkles forgot how strong he was." Yang said as Neo felt the girl nod. "I'm sure he didn't mean to harm you baby." Neo called out as Cerezas just began to cry harder.

"Here you go finish getting dressed, I'll try and patch up this relationship." Yang said gesturing for Cerezas to be given to her. As she was exchanged between the two adults, she knew with each second her chances to stop this accursed dinner were becoming slimmer and slimmer. She quickly redoubled her water works as Yang held her close. Through the tears she could just make out her mother wanting to stay, but Yang began to gesture her back down the hallway.

' _You've made this personal Auntie Yang!_ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, got this done, I'm sick as hell... but I do plan to live stream New Year's Eve... get some drinks, play some Emulated Games (Thinking about a Randomiser Nuzlocke). Thinking about starting it around 10pm GMT time... look for a conversion online. Have some Craic feel free to ask me questions during it, I'll have the link on my profile that day, so feel free to check. Onto the Guest Reviews...**

 **Nate (Chapter 13): It is probably the only decent Smosh joke.**

 **Guest 4(Chapter 13): Easy... they are two different stories. So I don't think about one while I write the other. And for your information, I have three stories I'm currently writing. But as for your Cerezas Observation, things like that are genetic. Like if you try and take candy from a couple month old baby. They know if they cry, it gets what they want. It is kind of like the swim reflex.**

 **Guest 4(Chapter 14): again, it is a natural reaction. But that is what separates her from the adults. She can't tell it. She is narrow visioned to the nth degree. But feel free to guess. I won't tell you the answer though.**

 **Guest #1(Chapter 14): Oh yeah... was going for the whole RTAA version of Millie Ramsay... shaking Ruby down. And she will go even more shake down later.**

 **Nate (Chapter 14): Pfft. I got Jamesons... the best whiskey out there. But I could go for some more. I'm tapped out.**

 **Guest #2(Chapter 14): I wouldn't say she is spoiled. She has pure intentions, and wants to let Ruby know She has control over her mom's heart first and foremost. But while I find the law about spanking stupid, it is against the law to spank a child... in most of the world. Even with just reason. It is considered the same as if you broke their bones for jollies. Or stabbed them. And that has been the case since 2012 in Ireland, 1998 in Britain and I want to say 2008 in the United States.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I'm still sick... but I'm getting better... hopefully. Onto the story**

Chapter 16:

Ruby smiled as one of the staff members pushed her into the spot at the table, enjoying how Neo looked in her dress as she took her seat across from her. She could see Neo smiling brightly, as she looked at the menu.

Both just enjoying the time they had together, with no interruptions. "Not that I'm angry at your choice in restaurant... but seriously... the place we got engaged at?" Ruby asked as she began to look at the menu in front of her.

"I forgot that happened here... but no, I only selected here because this is where we had our first date last time. I only thought it would be fitting to have our first date since our split here again." Neo said as Ruby smirked a little.

She was enjoying that Neo forgot something just as important as she did.

"Well, I hope they still have that lamb... I like lamb." Ruby said as Neo smiled brighter. "I already checked when I booked the table. They do. Even have the bacon and parsley sauce I like." Neo spoke as she began to flick through the menu just in case. She was enjoying the time she had with Ruby.

It was something that she forgot how perfect it was. All that was missing in Neo's opinion was Cerezas, but she also knew it was too early to tell Ruby that truth. She would need some serious proof that Ruby was going to be everything she is currently. She didn't want to even run the risk that Ruby would be mad at her bundle of joy. That was what truly mattered to her.

"So this may be the fastest way to screw this night up... but I'm a little curious, who is Cerezas father or do you not know..." Ruby asked, desperately hoping that Neo wasn't going to make a huge thing out of it. "Can we not I know exactly who her father is, but I don't want to talk about it. Cerezas is all that matters ultimately from that relationship." Neo said as Ruby relaxed a little, leaning back in her chair, raising her hands in defence.

Ruby smiled as Neo smiled back. She was enjoying the sight of Neo's smile as she leaned back in her chair getting ready to enjoy the meal and time she would have with the woman she found to be the most beautiful woman in the world bar none.

"So what are we doing after this? I hear there is a nice park around here." Ruby joked already knowing that the park was lovely. She had taken Neo there a few times. Something that she knew Neo enjoyed watching the large Raft and Badlings of ducks. She still remembered when Neo told her the reason why she enjoyed ducks. Something she never thought about when it came to animals. But those couple of words of clarification still made her smile.

"Yeah, just because I want to see the ducks." Neo said smiling as bright as she did whenever they did anything together before they got married and it made Ruby's heart flutter all the same. She had no idea how, but the way this woman had been able to make anything seem so... to Ruby, magical. Nothing seemed to compare to those simple actions the woman across from her seemed to make seem so magical.

Before either of them noticed it, there was a waitress standing next to the table, the teal hair tied back tightly as Ruby laughed a little. The waitress looked at Ruby and smiled a sly smile. "Haven't seen you in ages... still living in the same place?" She asked as Ruby just smirked back. "Yeah... after what we did. HOA is still pissy though." Ruby continued as the teal haired woman she still couldn't believe she couldn't remember the name of when she turned around to see Neo.

"Hey, Neo, you to? How is Cerezas?" The woman asked as Ruby looked across the table to see Neo smiling. "She is doing fine Reese." Neo said as the teal haired woman pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Formalities aside, what can I get you two?" She asked as Neo just closed her menu. "The lamb for Ruby, bacon and parsley sauce for me, and some water for the both of us." Neo said Ruby grabbed the menu while simultaneously closing her own to hand it to the woman. "How do you want the lamb cooked?"

"Medium rare." Ruby spoke as she heard an 'okay' followed by the menus being taken from her grasp. Followed by the girl quickly excusing herself.

As the duo turned to face each other, Neo spoke up. "How do you know Reese?" She was genuinely curious as to how, Ruby knew the current girlfriend of her sister's ex-girlfriend. Something Neo couldn't believe Yang still hadn't told Ruby about them breaking up. Not that she didn't blame Yang. She could understand why, but it still didn't make enough sense to her to warrant anything.

"Remember when I said I slept with the last HOA president's daughter? That was her... she is arguably the kinkiest person I've ever been with. How do you know her?"

"She has watched Cerezas a few times. Not as good with her as Yang is. But I mean, at times I'm not even that good with her." Neo said slightly ashamed of that one facet of how she never felt like she could compare at points. "Yang did raise me for really my entire life till I ran. From changing my diapers to me having nightmares to just giving me reassurance that our dad was a monster and that I wasn't an accident. So she has thirty or so years of experience." Ruby continued to try and reassure Neo.

From the concern she saw on Neo's face at any point Cerezas was terrified it meant she was really a nice mother. But the way her villainous daughter acted, meant she should at least have smacked her around a little. Maybe Yang should do it as well.

It wasn't long before Reese came back holding a tray with two glasses and a pitcher quickly placing them down on the table and filled the glasses up with the water and leaving it on the edge of the table. Ruby grasped the glass and raised it a little. "Here's hoping Yang and Cerezas are having fun though."

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

Yang smiled as the little girl rested her head on her lap staring at the animated movie about to start playing. The large dog on the floor in front of them. Both Yang and the little girl were dressed in their pyjamas. A hot drink on the table in front of them with a selection of sweets.

"Are you positive you want to watch this movie Cerezas? I mean, Watership Down is a nice movie... but I don't really think you'll like it. It may even give you nightmares." Yang continued to try and talk Cerezas out of watching this movie. While it was a favourite of hers growing up... just the fact she knew the girl on her lap would have a terrible nightmare after watching this movie.

"You said there was rabies in this movie... I think they look cute." Cerezas spoke as she began to get more comfortable holding her stuffed panda closer to her chest. "Rabbits. Not rabies. And as soon as it gets too dark for you, please just say so and we can turn on something different." Yang continued trying to reason with the little girl who just nodded.

Sighing Yang reached onto the table and pressed play. Enjoying the way the movie started. Even though she forgot at points how the beautiful art had opened the story, and explained what the story considered the history of the world.

Leaning back she began to enjoy the movie, as she reached out a little to grasp her mug of hot chocolate and began to breath slowly on it to cool down the hot chocolate in the mug. Her other hand just rubbing her fingers through the little girl's hair. Enjoying the way she seemed to relax into the feeling.

As the tale of how the sun gave his gift to the rabbit, Cerezas let out a loud yawn. She needed to stay awake, just so she can see from Neo how the date went, and to prevent any and all chances that evil woman didn't get a chance to do whatever it was that grown-ups would do once the doors were closed.

She quickly shook her head not wanting to think about her mother in that manner. Turning her attention back to the movie she could see the rabbits slowly coming out of their little homes as she closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Yang's lap acting as a pillow as she held onto her stuffed panda. The feeling of the warmth, just made it so comfortable and easy for her to finally fall asleep.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she Neo pushed her to a comfortable spot, near a pond where they could see some ducks just idly swimming still. The rest Neo just theorised were in their nest sleeping. Both just smiling as Neo got comfortable on the bench next to Ruby.

Both just enjoying the mild breeze from the summer wind blowing through the park. Both just enjoying the sight of the animals after they had a nice dinner.

Ruby turned towards Neo and just smiled at the sight of her. "So... what do you want to talk about now?" Ruby asked as Neo took a deep breath. "Promise you'll try Physical Therapy." Neo said turning back towards Ruby.

She could see the way that Ruby began to tense up at that one comment. Almost like Neo had just spent the last hour cursing up a storm about Yang to Ruby. "Neo... I didn't quit for shits and giggles. Or even to save Junior money. All I felt was pain. For days after that was all." Ruby began as she reached for her bag and pulled out her pill bottle.

"Not to mention that the muscles are probably non-existent from me not using them for years. Right now my legs are nothing but bones and pain receptors." Ruby continued as she opened the pill bottle and pulled out two of the small pills before recapping the bottle. Reaching into her bag once more and out a water bottle.

Quickly taking a drink and popping the pills into her mouth. She didn't like how this was turning, but she was going to put up with it if she had to. "Can you at least try Ruby? It isn't that I'm wanting you to change... but I still remember reading what Doctor Octavia gave us. And how it would remove what pain you do feel." Neo said trying to reason with Ruby, without needing to hold another date hostage. She had enjoyed this one deeply. And the night was still young. If she wasn't sharing the bed with her daughter she would gladly invite Ruby in so they could cuddle like old times.

Just the thought that seemed so taboo still, how could it not, two women who want to be romantically involved holding each other tightly throughout the night. It was something that she didn't care how anyone viewed her desires.

"Neo... again... there was nothing but excruciating pain. And unlike last time. Once you are back at your place... I'll have no one to really push me to get better. I mean... Yang doesn't care if I can walk... I don't have any major desire to push myself to walk." Ruby said looking at her lap when she noticed the pull bottles out of her hand and Neo reaching behind her to place them back into her bag.

Before Ruby could ask what was going on, Neo took a seat on Ruby's lap, her legs just going over one of the rests as she cupped Ruby's face. "I want you back Ruby... I really do... but I don't want you to harm my daughter out of anger or pain." Neo spoke as she lowered her head to resting her head against Ruby's.

"Promise me you'll at least make an appointment and I'll give you a kiss right now."

' _Totally worth it._ '

"I promise I'll make one." Ruby stated as Neo pressed her lips onto hers. Both quickly deepening the kiss, just enjoying the feeling of something so familiar that they wanted more and more. Neo felt Ruby's strong arms wrap around her waist, as she lowered her hand down to Ruby's breasts, lightly cupping it as Ruby moaned into the kiss more.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, I'm back, everything is ready for me to do a randomiser nuzlocke tonight. I got a fresh bottle of whiskey and some beer... and that will start about seven and a half hours after me uploading this hope to see some of you. Twitch account is FallenShadow6969, those of you too lazy to sea** **rch just add the name in the url after the twitch website loads… no caps** **. Onto the Guest Reviews...**

 **Guest 4: Oh yeah it is a very stupid law... as for the health thing all I have left is a cough. But I drunk edit a lot.**

 **Guest: Nice to see you get hyped. I get hyped to write these stories.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Right... I recovered... got a head start on something else... and I can now say I have a lot of stories planned. By my count. Five right now. But onto the Chapter!**

Chapter 17:

Cerezas couldn't believe her own treacherous body. She couldn't stay awake but she at least woke up with Neo holding her. She knew that evil woman didn't get whatever it was that grown-ups want.

Which brings her to what she was happy about. She got to wake up the evil woman again.

Turning the handle as she about to walk in when she could see the evil woman sitting up on her bed. Her chair just next to her. A smirk on her face as she rubbed her eyes. Something that was irking the small girl to no end. How could this woman be so daring.

"Not going to happen this time you spawn of hell. I'm up." Ruby spoke as the child walked in fully to close the door and stared at her. Ruby was slightly shocked by that one gesture, made even more shocked when the four year old spoke again.

"Stop what you are doing with my Mommy... otherwise I'll be forced to do something a lot more drastic. This is your one and only warning." The girl spoke with such a tone Ruby couldn't help but laugh at.

As Ruby grabbed the armrest of her chair, she quickly threw herself into it still laughing at what this girl. "Not happening. Do your worst. I'm still going to come out on top. Now you have about five seconds to remove all that snottiness, and appear to be your innocent self because I'm opening the door. Don't want you to have your cover spoiled." Ruby taunted as she wheeled towards the door when she saw the girl climb up onto her lap to grab her cheeks.

"I'm not joking. You can end this now and I won't hurt yours and my Mommy's relationship any more. But if not... I'm going to get worse. And you may not have anything with my Mommy at all." Cerezas spoke as she began to ignore the feeling of them moving towards the door.

Ruby just smirked as best as she could as she opened the door. "Watch me." Ruby taunted as the girl let go and got comfortable on Ruby's lap. "Hey Yang! Can you drive me to Doctor Octavia's? I promised I'd at least check to see if it isn't too late." Ruby yelled as the girl in her lap tensed. Ruby practically enjoyed that sight.

She also enjoyed the sound of Yang quickly limping her way out of the kitchen to see Ruby sitting in the hallway with Cerezas in her lap. The look of shock present on her face. "Seriously? You... you aren't joking?" Yang asked as Ruby just smiled.

"It came up in conversation last night... amongst some other things. So yeah I'm serious. I want to eat and then I want to get ready for what is possibly going to be my worst afternoon of all time. But she would be able to enjoy it if it meant even half of what Neo had promised her. Like her and Neo cuddling and sleeping in the same bed.

How could she not take the chance of putting her body through a little bit of hell if it meant that she got to not only hold Neo but more. Oh how she hoped it was more. That was until Yang spoke. "I just need to make some calls... and pay a few people."

Ruby stopped and stared at her sister as hard as she possibly could. "Did you seriously bet I wouldn't go back to try walking again? What is wrong with you!?" Ruby yelled ignoring the way the child began to fidget a little on her lap.

"I didn't bet against you. I was the house. Everyone else set it up." Yang shrugged off as she began to walk back into the kitchen. Ignoring her sister's anger as she began to roll into the living room where she could see the dog laying, his head on over either of his legs. Just enjoying the look of the blank screen.

Quickly coming to a stop Ruby patiently waited as best as she could while the girl climbed off. Turning around to face her Cerezas shot Ruby one last glare. "Last chance." she asked as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Not happening. Now just suck it up." Ruby hissed back as she began to wheel herself back towards Yang. More so, just so she can say she was going to wake Neo up. Just the idea of her sleeping form was intoxicating.

Ruby could see the way Yang was smiling as she began to mix in the bowl a large amount of eggs making it into a pale yellow mixture."I'm going to go wake up Neo." Turning around Yang stared at her sister with a questioning look. "Did you guys ba-"

"We did, and it was great." Ruby said as Yang rolled her eyes. "Keep the door open. It will deter you. And stop her in her tracks." Yang said as Ruby just held up her middle finger. Being careful to keep it at chest level so that little devil wouldn't see and then report her causing her to lose any chance she had of having Neo kiss her.

As it stood she already had a slim chance of getting that, but she was willing to take that chance. She needed all she could get if what she feared was going to happen, happens. She hadn't even slept because of the pain she was remembering.

Shaking her head she quickly began to roll back down the hall and opened the door to her real room and smiled at Neo's sleeping form. The way she let the blanket rest just along her waist, her arms just under the pillow as she buried her face into the pillow. It was making her smile all over as she began to wheel towards the other end.

Quickly placing the locks into place she began to drag herself up onto the bed to see Neo holding onto the pillow, a small trail of drool connecting that pillow to her head. The sight was something both adorable and hot to Ruby.

Ruby began to get comfortable, and as if sensing her presence Neo began to stir. Opening one eye she could see Ruby laying down, holding her arm outstretched gesturing Neo to move into her embrace. Not sure why she felt obligated to, Neo began to move. Her head just resting on top of Ruby's chest smiling once she heard the calm rhythm of Ruby's heart.

"What time is it." Neo asked, enjoying the feeling she had long since missed as Ruby began to curve her arms to hold her tighter. "It is about seven thirty. Yang just started breakfast, Cerezas is playing with Sprinkles, and we are alone on our old wedding bed." Ruby said as Neo smirked a little.

"I told you last night. That was a one time thing. No more until I hear you are going back to physical therapy." Neo said, secretly wanting to give in, but couldn't take the chance. Not right now with her daughter so close. "Heading today. You are more than welcome to come with? It will probably be Octavia yelling, followed by me making an appointment if she would let me."

"I need to stop by my place to sort some things out. So if you don't mind not getting in till much later..." Neo spoke taking a deep inhale of Ruby.

Letting out a long exhale Ruby spoke up. "Despite how tempting that offer is. For all kinds of reasons, I'm going to have to turn you down. The more I put it off, the less likely I'm going to actually go." Ruby said as as Neo began to move her head to look into Ruby's eyes. She could see the sincerity in them at that single gesture. "I guess it is just going to be me and Yang then."

"Try not to have the cops called again then." Neo teased as Ruby just smirked at her. "No fun then."

* * *

Ruby frowned as she looked at the simple waiting room. She could hear some faint screams as she came to a stop at the reception desk. She knew her fear was apparent, not to say the off cream walls wasn't fear inducing enough. Nor was the chorus of screams that filtered into the waiting room.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." The receptionist spoke as she looked at Ruby. She could see the look on her face, enjoying the way Ruby was petrified. "I'll let Doctor Octavia know you are here. She will want to talk to you. Best hope she is in a good mood." The receptionist said as she picked up the desk phone. "Please have a seat." She continued as she began to dial in the number.

Rolling her eyes Yang began to push Ruby towards the selection of seats causing her to smile a little. As they came to a stop they could hear the distinct sound of someone bellowing a loud scream. As that scream began to echo throughout the waiting area, it caused Ruby to cringe.

She knew that in a matter of time she would be that person. Not that it didn't mean she wouldn't white knuckle through the pain if it meant she got Neo in the end. That was all she had to do to get through this.

"You sure you want to go through this? I mean... how good is she that you are willing to put yourself through PT. I remember mine being a nightmare, and I still had a leg to fall back on... you need to learn how to walk." Yang asked as Ruby smirked a bit as she began to run her hands over her eyes.

"It is more than that Yang. Neo is perfect in every way. If she wants me to walk again you can bet your damn ass I'm going to try and fucking walk." Ruby spoke as the door next to the receptionist was flung open to reveal the brick red haired physical therapist standing there. Glaring daggers at Ruby.

Something that caused Ruby to just shrink at the sight. Ignoring the way the woman cowered and began to walk walk closer. "Stand up." The red haired doctor demanded as Ruby finally seemed to regain her voice.

"If I could stand why the fuck would I be here?"

Ignoring the way the woman in the wheelchair began to grumble, she walked around behind the chair and quickly shoved the woman out by tilting the chair. "I don't mean it as a choice. I need to know if your muscles began to go into atrophy. If that happens there is nothing I can do." She continued as she moved the chair back a little. "You, Blondie, keep an eye on her legs. Any movement in them besides just being dragged let my receptionist know. And don't help her back in until I come back." The woman Yang had come to know as Doctor Octavia spoke as she began to walk back towards the door leading to the room Ruby knew was a hellish area, but not nearly as bad as what she had to do now.

The distance to her wheelchair wasn't far to normal people. Only as far as her body. But the fact she would need to turn her entire body around to get back into her chair was what was going to hurt. If she could do whatever it was that the doctor wanted she could walk and make Neo happy. If not she could find another way to make Neo happy. She just needed to push through this one thing however long it was going to take her.

Yang reached down when Ruby batted her hands away. "No Yang. I need to do this. Just do what Doctor Octavia wanted. Keep an eye on my legs. I don't think I can look Neo in the eye if I can't do this." Ruby bite as she began to push herself up. She knew she could do this.

* * *

Neo took one final look around the shell of her kitchen. Frowning as she looked at what little remained of her dream kitchen. The way the pipes had melted in a way caused her to pout a little. Looking at her phone she opened it and quickly dialled a number.

She was slightly glad that she could make this call but also saddened. Just because this meant that she could stay longer with Ruby. But it meant she was exposing Cerezas to Ruby longer. Each second was more dangerous.

As she heard the phone being picked up she could make out some loud screaming. " _Sup Neo, What do you want?_ " Yang asked as Neo could hear the screaming all but stop as soon as her name was mentioned. "Can you put Ruby on the phone or is this going to be a game of telephone?" Neo asked as she heard the phone moving.

She could hear some calmed breathing when the person on the other end spoke up, " _I swear I'm trying Neo._ " Ruby called out, she could hear some of it echoing as if she was face down on the hard floor causing her voice to echo.

"I believe you Ruby. I'm just calling because I just got done talking to my Super... Cerezas and me can't live here for a month and a half and I was wondering if we coul-"

" _Of course you two can stay. I don't mind. Cerezas is a delight. And if you want, I can swap beds with her and me and you can hold each other all night._ " Ruby spoke as she took a deep breath and Neo could hear some pained screams only barely being muffled by her movement. "Okay, do you want me to pick something up on my way back after I get Cerezas and Sprinkles from Pyrrha?" Neo asked as Ruby began to laugh a little.

" _Yang says she wants pizza. Double_ _pepperoni_ _and double cheese._ " Ruby said as Neo couldn't help but laugh. "That sounds good. And it is okay if you can't walk Ruby... as long as you aren't in pain." Neo spoke as she heard a 'goodbye' followed by the dial tone.

Smirking at her phone she quickly locked her phone and slipped it into her pants pocket. ' _Is it wrong I'm glad I didn't clean the filter out now?_ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Not long left. By my count eight chapters including the epilogue... and let me tell you I'm happy with the stories I have planned for 2017. Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Jiore: I need to mock openly. Your mother was a hamster and your father smells of elderberries. Onto your points, Lie... singular. Neo and Yang only lied about Cerezas father... that is it. And she did want children at some point. And Cerezas is a little shit about to get worse.**

 **Guest 4: Eh, the stream was a little bit of a flop. couldn't even get emerald working. Ended up playing Moemon. But yeah time zones are a bitch but a good bitch.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay... I'm on a roll. Probably should get off it. Onto the chapter though.**

Chapter 18:

Ruby let a smile grace her lips as she felt Neo clutch onto her shirt tighter as they both just wanted to get a few more minutes sleep. Both just enjoying the calmness from how happy they were like this. Ruby had not only had been told she could go back to Octavia for physical therapy, she just had to work a lot harder so she can regrow some of the muscles that she lost as long as the nerves.

Something that she was not looking forward to, she would be in even worse pain most of the time, but she got to hold Neo. She even got a kiss every night before the went to cuddle and fall asleep. To Ruby this was perfect.

It also had an extra benefit.

It prevented the little nightmare of Ruby's from doing her morning routine of jumping onto Ruby's chest repeatedly.

Instead she had Neo sleeping on her chest. It was something perfect to Ruby. Something she would be damned if she let it get taken away from her by a child who had something against her for whatever reason. Not that Ruby cared.

In her mind she won. She won by not giving into her anger. How could she not be ecstatic at this one victory that was going to make all her other victories seem trivial. It was perfect.

* * *

Cerezas looked at her dog and began to rub his ears. She was furious that Ruby was winning. She knew she had to up her game. But that left her in her current predicament. She glanced at the top of the coffee table where Yang had been fixing one of her boots she left a small bottle of what she claimed was the strongest glue.

Smirking evilly as she heard Yang whistling in the kitchen as she worked she grabbed the small bottle of glue. Walking towards the kitchen she stopped at the sight of Yang looking at her. Quickly hiding the bottle, as she pressed it to her side. She couldn't let Yang see it and ruin what she had planned.

Her thoughts were simple. If the woman couldn't leave the room, she couldn't do something to make Neo fall head over heels. She knew it was a drastic thing, but she was getting pinned into a corner, and she wasn't going to let that evil woman win. She knew she could win if she just had some more time.

"Going to wake up your Mom and my sister?" Yang asked as Cerezas just smiled, hoping that Yang hadn't seen the bottle. "Yeah... I heard you making breakfast." Cerezas said as Yang smiled at her.

"Okay, just be careful when you walk in." Yang said as Cerezas began to walk down the hallway, stopping once she heard some padded footfalls behind her.

Quickly turning around she could see Sprinkles standing there. She could see the look in his eyes, it was the exact same one that Yang flashed her whenever she got in the way of one of Cerezas genius plans. She knew she had to stop this descent amongst the ranks of her rebellion against the foul mistress that had her tainted arms around her mother.

"No Sprinkles... we must stop her." Cerezas hissed almost silently just in case Yang heard. The dog began to nudge her arm lightly that held the bottle. Being careful to not hurt her. The fact her best friend was standing in her way was making her angry for all the wrong reasons. How could she take this fight from all angles if she didn't have her trusted second in command.

Sitting down, Sprinkles began to paw at the hand that held the bottle. "This is the only way... I need to buy time." Cerezas said as the dog began to sway his head from side to side. "Will you help me with some other idea then?" Cerezas asked causing the dog to nod his head.

Groaning a little she lowered the bottle down and placed it on the ground. As the dog licked her face causing her to laugh a little. "Come on Sprinkles. Let's go wake up Mommy." Cerezas sung as she began to walk down the remaining distance. She reached up and opened the door.

Looking back at the dog Cerezas raised a finger and pressed it to her lips, giving him a shushing motion. Once she was sure the dog wasn't going to make any sort of noise she began to tiptoe her way across the room. Quickly climbing up on the bed she quickly gestured for the large dog to join her.

With one little jump Sprinkles landed on the bed jostling the two women laying down as Cerezas, laughed. She began to jump slightly as Ruby groaned. Cracking her eyes a little, Ruby could see Neo smirking as she mouthed some numbers. Faster than Ruby could register normally Neo turned around grabbing Cerezas and pulling her down.

Ruby began to push herself up as she looked at the mother and daughter laughing a little and looked towards the dog sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Sprinkles... can you get down please?" Ruby asked as the dog looked towards Neo and Cerezas and began to lazily drag himself down. Arching his back in such a way that he could stretch while he got down. Ruby just smiled at what Neo and Cerezas had. Something she had to admit, was something that she wanted as well with her own, but if Cerezas would stop her war path, and Neo wanted her to... Ruby would be fine just accepting Cerezas as her own.

"Mommy stop tickling me!" Cerezas got out, laughing as Neo began to let up. Just idly dragging her hand down to play with her toes. "What have I told you about jumping on beds Cerezas?" Neo asked as Cerezas began to giggle a little from the still constant assault on the soles of her feet.

"I'm sorry Mommy... it is just these beds are super bouncy. And Auntie Yang wanted me to wake you guys up. Ruby had to admit, it was faulty logic to hide behind. But she also knew that she never had a chance to use that kind of logic in the past. Whenever her dad was home, she would try her hardest not to be there with Yang.

Something she knew Neo knew but wasn't going to point how unfair it seemed to her. Getting snapped out of her thoughts from a kick to hand causing her to pull it back. "Go on Cerezas. Go set the table. We'll be out in a minute." Neo said patting the girl's legs as she began to laugh, practically jumping off the bed. Quickly scrambling so she could get to the door.

As Neo looked at her daughter and dog running out of the room she began to lie back down. Gently grasping Ruby's hand. Lightly running her fingers along Ruby's knuckles. "Sorry about that. I'll try and make sure she doesn't do that... should only take a day without chocolate milk." Neo said smiling as she felt Ruby look at her.

"She didn't kill someone Neo. And... I kind of enjoy the way you and her interact. You forget I didn't have a healthy relationship with my parents." Ruby laughed as she quickly pulled the smaller woman into a one armed hug. She wasn't going to let Neo know the agenda of her hell spawn.

Neo just looked at Ruby again and smiled. She couldn't believe how much Ruby had changed in such a small length of time. Something she enjoyed just because it meant that Neo was at least a little sure that she could reveal the truth about Cerezas. Not that she was going to just yet. She needed to be sure without a shadow of a doubt.

"It is okay, she knows what she did is wrong. And she needs to know what she does has consequences." Neo said as she began to crawl up a little to plant a kiss on Ruby's lips. "Relax Ruby. I may not know as much as Yang knows, I do know how to be a damn good Mom."

' _And yet you should have spanked her at least a few dozen times. I swear that child is a fucking demon._ ' Ruby thought as she closed her eyes. Unsure if she wanted to try and get a few more minutes of sleep with the adorable woman in her arms. It was something that she was seriously considering.

That was until Neo spoke up. "Hey, Ruby, I know this may seem random... but Emerald wants to talk to me before work for whatever reason and Yang said last night that she had some business to take care off. Normally I wouldn't ask this of you because I'd worry... but can you watch Cerezas for a few hours later." Neo asked, as Ruby took a deep breath, hoping it wasn't obvious that it was a slight discomfort to even think about spending time with the girl.

"Sure I can watch her. I'm meant to give her a lot of sugar right?" Ruby joked as she looked at Neo. "Yes, and then I stop kissing you goodnight. If all goes well, I may even give you something special where we won't be wearing clothes." Neo said smiling as Ruby just began to imagine that sight. She knew exactly what it meant, something she would be really happy for. If just because it had been a week and a half since she last gotten a chance to be intimate with Neo.

Something that she had deeply wanted. If the kisses made Ruby push through with the two meetings she had with Octavia, just the idea of her and Neo being intimate would get her through a lot more. "You aren't lying right... because if I remember right you did that a fair bit. You would get me worked up and then leave me waiting." Ruby asked as Neo just smirked a little.

"If you are up when I get back from work, and she is okay we can do some things." Neo spoke as Ruby smiled, a big one. Glad that the devil that was her daughter didn't hear that. Ruby wouldn't put it past her that she would injure herself just to screw her over. "Okay... next question... is it going to be something like you and Em are meeting and heading to the club... or are you going to come back. I only ask because... I have like zero experience with children." Ruby asked as she felt Neo shift a little.

As she opened her eyes she could see Neo was moving towards the edge of the bed, to climb out. "I should be. But if not Yang will probably be back before the club opens anyways." Neo spoke as she quickly walked around the bed and grasped the wheelchair. As if she was waiting for Ruby to climb in.

Groaning a little as she began to drag herself over the small distance she grabbed the arm and quickly began to climb in. Just as Neo unlocked the breaks, Ruby spoke up. "Before we go can you pass up my pills? I need to take my morning dose." Ruby spoke as Neo quickly began reached behind her and gave Ruby the orange bottle.

Quickly opening the bottle Ruby dumped two pills into her hand before she popped them into her mouth. Neo laughed a little at Ruby's cringing at what she just knew was the taste. "I wonder what would happen if I take some of Cerezas' juice..." Ruby asked out loud as the woman behind her laughed lightly.

"She won't mind. She knows how to share. But Yang will mind if we stay back here any longer. I mean she may think we are having sex." Neo teased as Ruby looked back a little. "I want to be... but you are right. Don't want Cerezas coming in. That may scar her mentally." Ruby spoke as Neo shook her head pushing the woman towards the door.

"Are you not concerned about Yang?" Neo asked as she began to smile at the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. "She'd be fine seeing me like that. I mean... she has seen more. But whatever, let's just eat some nice food neither of us needed to cook." Ruby spoke as Neo began to move her past the kitchen.

Just loud enough so Yang could hear her earning a light hearted chuckle from the blonde. Neo just shook her head as she locked Ruby's breaks at the table. "I'll get you two ladies something to drink." Neo said smiling planting a kiss on Ruby's check. Quickly walking over to the other side of the table to plant a kiss on Cerezas' lips. "I'll be back in a sec Sweetie." Neo said as Cerezas just smiled at her.

"Okay Mommy." Cerezas chirped. Once Neo walked into the kitchen, Cerezas and Ruby stared. "Just going to be me and you later." Ruby said smiling as the colour drain a little from the little girl's face.

' _Even Mommy has betrayed me... what now?_ ' Cerezas thought as the woman of her thoughts came back into the room, holding a glass cup with her delicious liquid, and a plastic cup she knew was going to be for her. ' _That evil lady even stole some of my juice... she must be stopped. But how?_ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Story is almost done, setting the stage for the final act... and onto the guest review...**

 **Guest 4: I wouldn't be. I mean, they are interesting and some other people have read the first chapter of one and they enjoyed it. But Doomzoom and I are friends so I read her things. Not going to lie, I've also been the one kicking her to write more of Burned Bread after the mini hiatus.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, back to writing this. Time for some fun...**

Chapter 19:

"So, you and Ruby banging again?" Emerald asked her friend as she lifted up her mug and took a sip as the smaller of the two began to cough on her mouthful of coffee. She couldn't believe that the green haired woman was that blunt.

As Neo looked up at woman she could see the smirk start to develop as Neo tried to regain her breath. Something that was starting to irritate her.

"I was joking. Yang just said you two were sleeping in the same bed. You guys actually banged?" Emerald asked as Neo took a deep breath, finally having regained her breath. ' _I'm going to need to kill Em... she'll tell everyone._ ' Neo thought as she looked up at her.

"We only had sex once since we started to talk again. It was something we both clearly needed. Besides that we've just been cuddling and kissing at night." Neo spoke as she felt the heat rise to her face. She knew that this was a nightmare waiting to happen. If she said the wrong thing, it would mean that the green haired woman across from her would start to spread some nasty rumours amongst her friends.

The worst part about the rumours, she knew was the fact it would always be believable. She was still fighting the rumour that a crucial part of when she had sex was to have ice cream and toppings on the bed side table. She had no idea what they were meant for, but knew they came from her green haired friend sitting across from her.

She had no idea how, or why that one took off as fast as it did. But it did, and she was furious still about it.

"She still could? I mean... I've always been curious... can she even feel anything down there?" Emerald asked as Neo just groaned lightly. "Yes she can... and she is still very good with her fingers... arguably better. What has changed was the fact we were sitting in the park, watching ducks... and I swear if you bring up that other rumour that you also spread about ducks make me horny I'm going to flip." Neo stated as the green haired woman just snickered lightly.

"I forgot about that one... and it is a little true. I mean... it took you watching ducks to bed that nymphomaniac. I mean, it took you months... the second longest was Pyrrha at two weeks." Emerald's snickering began to die down as Neo began to glare harsher.

Something that began to soften as she began to relax a bit more from knowing it was Emerald just trying to get under her skin a little. Something that she couldn't let happen for the sole fact that she knew what would happen then. It would become commonplace. Like the stage name she couldn't seem to shake.

"How is the Kiddo taking it... I mean her Mommy is getting some with someone who isn't her Daddy." Emerald continued as she began to raise and lower her eyebrows at the ice cream themed girl. "For the last time. We aren't having sex... and Cerezas doesn't know of the times we have. And I swear if she ever asks about that, I'm assuming she got the information from you, and I'm going to kill you. And believe me I'm going to hear it from her if she finds out." Neo said as Emerald just held up her hands in defence.

"I wouldn't. But I just mean, she has seemed a bit out of it whenever I've talked to her. Like she is planing something." Emerald said as Neo just softened her glaring. "Cerezas isn't planning anything. Unless it is what juice to drink while thinking about what cartoon she should watch." Neo said as she looked at the remnants of what she had been drinking.

Emerald just smiled at her friend as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying that she isn't her normal self. But regardless, how are you feeling about her? I mean... you guys didn't exactly end things on a _nice_ note."

"Things are better. And she is changing back to the way she once was. You know the Ruby I fell in love with... and you all lusted for." Neo said looking up from the mug to stare into her friend's red eyes and smiled. "She is becoming the woman I married again. So I'm loving spending time with her. And she even told me she enjoys spending time with Cerezas, who is easily the most important woman in my life. Bar none." Neo continued her point as she smiled at her friend.

Shrugging her shoulders as the green haired woman looked at her mug. "So you want to get another cup? Or do you want to get going to that little bundle of joy? I'm pretty sure Ruby can take care of her a little longer." Emerald continued as she began to relax a little.

"Sure. I suppose one more cup won't be too much for Ruby. Plus Yang should be heading back soon." Neo said smiling as Emerald turned around to gesture the waitress over. Quickly telling her what they wanted she left as Neo just continued to smile. Secretly hoping that Ruby really could handle Cerezas.

* * *

Pyrrha sighed as she began to rub her eyes. Not sure how this conversation had started to take off. She just knew it did. What didn't help was the teal haired woman who had her heart was snickering at the idea. "Yang... this is ridiculous. I was fine with you not telling Ruby. But I mean faking like we are back together for a dinner where we have a huge fight and breakup... that is screaming like a bad movie plot point. Just tell her we broke up four years ago." Pyrrha got out as Reese's laughter began to die down.

"Wait... is that the same Ruby that is now dating Neo?" Reese asked as Pyrrha nodded unsure of where this was going when Reese began to laugh harder. "She is the one that turned me onto women... god... she was like the second best I've ever been with. You are the first Pyr." Reese said as Pyrrha began to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"That explains some things..." Pyrrha muttered as she let go of her nose and turned back to Yang who had a look of shock on her face. "Yang... Ruby has been with a lot of people. But back onto the topic, I don't want to do that. I mean, it is dumb. She is back together with Neo, there is no reason not to say. Even if you make it seem like we just had this fight. But I'm not going to make it seem like we had this fight." Pyrrha continued as she sat back a little as Reese quickly laid down onto the top of Pyrrha's lap.

Just ignoring the look the blonde was giving her. Reese personally wanted Pyrrha to do it, just so she could make a few well placed jokes. She had no fear that Yang would try and do something more. She was confident Pyrrha could defend herself if the blonde woman did try something.

"Fine... sorry for wanting to make it easier on my broken and lightly beaten sister." Yang said in an over dramatic tone just so she could make it clear her distaste for the matter at hand. That is when Pyrrha spoke calmly towards her. "Ruby may appear to be broken Yang... but she isn't. Even without Neo, she would be fine if she was given time to work things through herself. Just, trust me on that. Now however, she has Neo... and Neo is ecstatic that she has Ruby again. They both are big girls. Her big sister breaking up with someone shouldn't hinder them really."

"Pyr, we've both seen and done some terrible things. But I already said it was fine. I mean I just don't want to cause her any more pain." Yang muttered as Reese just glanced towards her. "I'm sure she would be fine. If not her and Neo can do what Ruby does best... I mean she can't cook, she isn't good at pillow talk... but boy does she know how to make a girl feel great." Reese spoke as Yang groaned.

"She is also still my little sister. And I'd rather not think of how many people she has been with." Yang said as the teal haired girl glanced back at her. "Probably for the best. I mean... I clearly wasn't her first time with a woman...and she dealt with my parents like she had done it a dozen plus times." Reese said as Yang rolled her eyes.

Standing up from her seat in Pyrrha's chair, enjoying the fact that Pyrrha kept it still. She was happy just because it meant that her leg wasn't in much pain. "I should get going anyway. Ruby is with the Squirt. And I don't think Ruby is able to watch her as easily as... literally anyone else. I mean she thinks Cerezas is trying to do a mob shake down on her." Yang spoke as Pyrrha laughed a little.

"Cerezas is like the least terrifying thing. But I wouldn't put a shake down past he... I just found out yesterday a certain teal haired woman on my lap let her watch the first two Godfather parts. It is a miracle she hasn't had a single nightmare." Pyrrha spoke as Reese shrugged her shoulders her shoulders. "I watched them when I was her age. I didn't even show her the abomination that is the third one. You should be thanking me." Reese said as Pyrrha sighed, picking the bridge of her nose again.

"We are talking about appropriate movies again Reese." Pyrrha whispered as she turned towards the blonde walking towards the door. "Right Yang, safe trip back. Don't tell Neo that thing about the movie, just because we both enjoy spending time with her." Pyrrha said as Yang turned around to look at her.

"What movie? The Panda Fighter? I should tell her... that movie sucked." Yang said hoping Pyrrha got the hint which thankfully she did. Yang just shook her head as she walked out of the front door.

' _Cerezas isn't doing a mob style shakedown on Ruby... Ruby is just going into like alcohol withdrawal... or something._ ' Yang thought as she began to walk down the front stairs of the apartment building.

* * *

Ruby leaned back in her wheelchair, stretching in a long exaggerated motion. She felt a little tired, but also knew that the devil spawn was far too quiet for her liking. Ruby could hear her talking in the dining room, so she knew at least that the girl wasn't dead or injured.

What also helped her confidence in that regard was the sound of a coloured pencil being dragged across paper. Laughing as she was talking to the large dog that Ruby just knew was going to be sitting vigilant next to the small girl.

Ruby began to turn around and wheel herself towards the dinning room, and like she thought the dog sat on the side that was closest to Ruby if anyone decided to enter the room. The dog that Ruby knew would gladly attack her if she had even gotten an idea of attacking the girl. Not that Ruby would, there was a far more terrifying idea that would stop Ruby. The idea of what Neo would do.

"You want anything? Juice... toast... milk... something?" Ruby asked as the dog turned his head a little to tap the girl's leg with his nose.

"I want you to stop being with my Mommy..." Cerezas spoke without looking from the drawing.

Quickly looking up from her drawing Cerezas spoke again, "Has anyone ever told you, you have a very pretty nose?" as the small girl spoke she gently placed her colouring pencils down to look at Ruby in the eyes.

Ruby just smirked a little as she leaned back in her chair. "I've been told something along those lines... why? I don't find you threatening so this scare tactic won't work." Ruby said as the girl began to tent her fingers.

"I'm not threatening you. I'm making an observation. It would be a shame if you were to fall and break that pretty nose." Cerezas continued as she lowered her hand to pet Sprinkles who begun to stick his tongue out and panting as Ruby just smirked at the four year old. "Still not scared. I've seen and felt a lot worse than just my nose breaking from some freaking four year old, and a large dog. So I ask you again, while I go to the kitchen, do you want anything."

"Juice and cookies. And I can assure you by the time my Mommy comes back she will see you as the meanie poopy face that you are." Cerezas continued as Ruby began to laugh. "Oh no... how you insult me." Ruby taunted quickly rolling out of the room.

Just enjoying the glare she knew the little girl was giving her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **That was fun... exactly six chapters left by my plan... should have this story done by the end of the month, then move onto the Asylum au sequels... but nothing quippy to say, onto the guest review...**

 **Guest 4: It is meant to be ridiculous... she is four years old trying to protect her Mom from getting a broken heart. You know prone to over exaggerations, but she doesn't realise the best trick is also the simplest... just start beaver damming Ruby... that'll get her to snap. And you should review every story you read at least once. It let's the author know what your opinion is on the matter of their story. As for doomzoom... she is a bit stubborn... but I think I can make her write more... I'll just need a chess piece, a sports car, an armadillo and a horny male echidna.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Time to get back to this.**

Chapter 20:

Neo smiled as she began to walk up the few steps towards the building. Smiling as she could see Yang, walking into the elevator. Picking up her pace as she walked into the building, Yang quickly held the elevator door open.

Picking up her pace once again as she walked into the elevator. Enjoying the silence as Yang pressed the button. Neo just secretly wanted to get into the apartment and hold her little girl. She was just going to enjoy the resonation of the elevator.

She was just wanting to enjoy the time she had left. A small smile gracing her lips as she realised she could also spend time with Ruby. It was going to be perfect. She knew Yang could see the small smile on her face. But she didn't care.

Her afternoon was going to be great. How could it not be perfect?

As the door opened she began to slowly walk out with Yang in tow next to her. Yang didn't care as she began to fish her keys out of her pocket. She knew that look on the shorter girl's face. It meant that she didn't want to talk at this moment. Even if it was just going to be small talk.

Quickly slipping the key into the lock Yang's smile fell as she heard the sound of something falling and crashing. With a single clean action Yang twisted the key and threw the door open.

Both Yang and Neo froze as they witnessed Cerezas standing on Ruby's lap, her smaller hand clearly trying to deliver a smack that Ruby's had caught. Sprinkles running around growling a low almost primal growl at Ruby.

"Sprinkles! Cerezas Watermelon Tourmaline Rose!" Neo yelled alerting the entire room to their presence. But one name clearly started to ring to Ruby. "Why does this demon spawn little shit have the same last name as me!?" Ruby yelled as Yang quickly walked over and picked Cerezas up.

Cerezas began to fight the blonde's grasp knowing that something was up. She needed to make the evil women pay. That one simple action of drinking her juice in front of her. How dare she act like it was hers. She needed to be punished for that transgression. Not to mention Sprinkles seemed to agree with how he started to act when Cerezas climbed onto the vile woman's lap.

Eventually Yang gave up trying to fight the little girl and just placed her gently on the ground being as far away from Ruby. "She is our daughter. And I mean 'our' as in she is half you." Neo said knowing there was no point hiding it. But the look on Ruby's and Cerezas' face spoke volumes.

Shock and a little terror. Before Neo or even Yang could respond, Cerezas bolted down the hallway, closely followed by the large dog followed by the door slamming shut. Ruby looked back at her blonde sister and her ex-wife and quickly debated if she should push past to go start drinking again.

Instead Ruby quickly began to roll faster down the hallway and slamming her own door shut. She felt betrayed. She felt hurt. Neo had to either be lying to her, or lied to her. Both of them weren't the best of options. Each hurt more the last.

* * *

Cerezas clutched onto the large dog who had begun to lick her face. She knew her mother was lying to her. But how could she prove it? She knew that vile woman couldn't be her father. They looked nothing alike.

This was nothing more than her ploy to get Cerezas and that evil woman to spend more time together. Something that wasn't going to work. Ruby couldn't be and thankfully Sprinkles knew it as well.

The dog just dragged his tongue along Cerezas face again. A knock came as the door opened a crack. "Squirt... you alright? Your Mom is worried." Yang asked as she stepped into the room. The large dog looked towards the blonde woman as he separated from the comfortable embrace of the little girl as he climbed off the bed.

Cerezas quickly turned around so her head was buried into the pillow as she began to cry some more. Yang began to shake her head as she entered the room more and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She rested her hand on the prone girl's shoulder.

"Come on Squirt. I'm just trying to make things better between you and your Mommy." The blonde spoke as she noticed the dog turning around and began to poke at the little girl's shoulder with his nose. Almost like he wanted her to respond.

Not that Yang minded. She would have continued regardless. She was used to talking to Ruby when ever something caused her to run like that. But it did make a lot more sense for Neo to go and talk to Ruby. Ruby would have a lot of questions that Yang couldn't even begin to answer. Like what would most likely be the most important question of 'how'. She didn't even understand the five or so dozen times when Neo explained it to her.

It was something so complicated that Neo could have said it was magic and it would have made the exact same amount of sense. Yang could make out a light muffled rebuttal to the dog's attempt at making her even look at the blonde woman.

"Squirt, I'm only going to ask you nicely to turn around and talk to me once more. Next time I'm going to pick you up so we can actually talk." Yang began as she lightly gripped onto the girl's shoulder. "Will you talk to me?" Yang asked as the girl begun to clutch the pillow tighter to her face.

When the response came in the form of another gargled response, Yang groaned as she looked towards the dog who took a seat. Yang quickly reached under the girl plied her up and into her lap. Yang let out a chuckle as she looked at the girl holding fistfuls of her blanket as she tried to keep her face hidden.

Yang rolled her eyes as she grabbed hold and moved the blanket down a little so she could look at the tear stained face. It looked like she had been crying for hours. It was something that hurt Yang a lot, but not nearly as much as it could.

"Now, can you tell me what really is issue? You always wanted to know who your father was... and you just found out who that is." Yang said as the four year old began to shake her head. "She can't be my daddy. She hurt Mommy." Cerezas got out as she tried to press her head into the blonde's shoulder.

Yang wanted to laugh a little, just because she knew what Neo had told Cerezas, but she also knew that wasn't going to be the full truth.

"Cerezas. You know how my daddy was a very bad person right?" Yang began as she felt a nod coming from the small girl. It was something that made very little sense to Cerezas. Why would someone hit someone they loved.

"Well, that pushed _my_ Mommy away. And he eventually met Ruby's Mommy. I still remember her fondly. But eventually she got pregnant with Ruby. She kept it hidden from him because he was a bad man that would hurt me and her for no reason. He didn't want me or later when he found out Ruby. Eventually it came to light that she was going to have Ruby and he hit her really hard and she gave birth to Ruby because of that. And she didn't live long enough to even hold Ruby." Yang began as the small girl pulled her head to look at the blonde woman.

As she was trying to get what Yang was meaning behind this story. "My Daddy was an awful person. Ruby... she is trying to get better, so she wouldn't hurt you or your Mommy. She is trying to not become our Daddy. When your Mommy said she hurt her, she didn't mean like when you scrape your knee. She means Ruby hurt her like you feel when you forget Teddy." Yang said as the little girl looked at her.

"But... how did Mommy get hurt by someone not holding her at night? That doesn't make sense... Mommy is fine sleeping at night by herself." Cerezas asked as Yang smiled a little. "It is a little bit more complicated when you get older you would understand." Yang said as the small girl began to rub her eyes a little.

"You don't need to talk to Ruby for a while, or even call her Daddy... just if you make your Mommy choose between the two of you, she will choose you and you will end up hurting her just as much and she won't show it like she would with Ruby." Yang said as Cerezas looked at her skeptically. "Your Mommy is a strong person. Don't worry about her like you've been. If Ruby does anything to hurt her trust me Cerezas, people will stop her." Yang continued as the small girl rubbed her eyes.

After a few minutes Yang rubbed the girl's eyes as she spoke up, "Do you want to go get some chocolate milk?" The response that came made Yang smile a little. In the form of a single nod. "Come on then. Let's go. I can't carry you right now Cerezas. My leg is sore."

* * *

Ruby began to clutch her pillow tightly to her chest as she began to take some deep breaths to try and calm the tears that were building in her eyes. She knew that if she wasn't she would be crying into her pillow. And she knew the speech Yang would be coming in at any minute to try and talk to her.

Not that she would make it easy on her. Yang didn't seem phased by Neo's statement. It meant that she knew. And Ruby wasn't even going to get onto the topic of how two women could have a biological daughter. That was a nightmare she would rather wait to have.

When a knock came at her door she knew what was to come, and as if by clockwork the door opened. What was a surprise to Ruby was the soft voice and footsteps that entered the room. "Ruby... Yang wants me to talk to you." Neo said as she took a seat just behind Ruby.

Ruby began to grumble as Neo crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. "Please can we talk Ruby... even if it is you wanting me to explain things about Cerezas. I never liked it when you went silent like this. Please Ruby..." Neo asked as Ruby tried to move closer to the edge. She wanted to be away from Neo. There was so much Neo lied to her about. How could se look at Neo in the same light.

Who would lie about whose father that demon spawn was. Ruby knew that both her and Neo were women, and she knew from basic biology that it requires a man and woman, at some stage.

"The biggest question is, how? We both are women..." Ruby muttered into her pillow, knowing Neo could hear her. It was something that was made clear every time when the dated and married that Neo had sensitive hearing.

"It was something that Doctor Schnee suggested when I asked her... there was at the time an experimental process that took some of your eggs, and combined them one of mine and I was impregnated with. It was a miracle that Cerezas was even born healthy. Because we were looking at one in a thousand odds. Shortly afterwards the experimenting got called off because of how there was a large amount of deaths and depression. I was one of five people to actually carry someone to full term." Neo said as Ruby began to do the math in her head.

Ruby gulped a little as she moved her head back a little to look at her. "When did you..."

"The big fight we had Ruby. The party I planned was for me to tell you... but I just couldn't stay... I had to think of Cerezas. And I didn't want her to go through what you and Yang did." Neo spoke as Ruby felt a pang of hurt. It was what she feared. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... but you started to drink heavier and pop pills like they were candy."

"If you would have told me sooner... I would have stopped... you know I always wanted a child with you... but now... that child hates me with a passion and as you witnessed... she has been trying hard to break us apart." Ruby muttered as Neo smiled a little. "Yang is talking with Cerezas... and this is one of those points I hate Yang because... she would know what to say a lot more than I would."

Ruby frowned again as she began to turn around fully. "I'm sorry Neo... you shouldn't have raised her this far by yourself."

"I've had everyone at the club helping and Yang... I've never been alone... unlike you." Neo said quickly placing her forehead against Ruby's. "Just please... you're here now... just don't take steps back into what you were."

"I won't Neo. Not now not ever."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Annndddd there you go... have fun. I'm going to go play card games... then work on a story yet to come. Onto the guest review...**

 **Guest 4: I think the topic got lightly covered... I didn't go into the science. And I needed to make the reference.**

 **Guest: Doesn't work that way. If she was stuck in the past then that is what would happen. But she did one of the hardest things for abuse victims. Moving forward and leaving that in the past. Seems easy but trust me first hand experience, it is harder than it sounds.**

 **By the way I found an interesting story from a ship I helped create, Punk Metal (Reese x Pyrrha) written by Haley Earthstone called Complicated... go read it.**


	21. Epilogue

**Welp... sorry for not letting you know earlier... but I decided to end this story last chapter... so here is an Epilogue.**

Epilogue:

Ruby gripped tightly onto the support bars on either side of her. She was in pain. The worst type of pain. She looked over at the doctor who had started to tut at her. It was already irking Ruby to a new level. She wanted to scream and kill the brick red haired woman.

"Come on! You only made it half way!" She yelled at Ruby as Ruby began to breath deeply. She needed to calm herself. If she didn't she may say something she would regret.

After a few more seconds Ruby began to lift her right leg, screaming in sheer agony as the once dead muscles would receive a sudden burst of electricity, and their response was to send back immense pain.

Quickly lowering her foot down ahead of her she began to breath again.

"Come on! You said you wanted to dance with your wife!? Push yourself!" Octavia yelled as Ruby looked back up at the woman. "It could be because... I HAVEN'T WALKED PROPERLY IN SEVEN YEARS!" Ruby yelled at the woman. She began to move her hands up a little bit more as she also began to lift her right leg.

She could see a slight smirk on the doctor's face in front of her. That smirk was causing Ruby so much anger right now. She knew it was Octavia's choice to try and spur someone on when they are trying to get further.

"I bet that five year old of yours could do this better. From that height too!" The doctor continued as Ruby glared at her. Trying to scare the woman off. She knew it wasn't going to work, but she wouldn't be able to look at herself in the same light if she didn't attempt to do it.

As she began to move her right leg once again so she can try and place it down again. Biting her bottom lip to try and contain the scream that was starting to build inside her lungs. She began to take a few seconds before the copper tasting liquid began to flood into her mouth.

She could see Octavia just shaking her head at the sight of Ruby. Before Ruby could respond the doctor walked away from Ruby and over to the door. Ruby began to take some deep breaths. She knew what that almost vile woman was going to try and taunt her into going further.

' _It is like I've gotten further than the last few times... God damn that Doctor._ ' Ruby spat as she heard some soft footsteps. Craning her head Ruby looked to see Neo and Cerezas walking in holding each other's hand. Ruby could see the look of concern on Neo's face.

Cerezas quickly let go of her mother's hand and ran towards the front of Ruby. "How is this hard Mommy? I can walk just fine without it." Cerezas asked as Ruby scoffed a little. She was glad that after a few more scarce incidents that Cerezas finally learned that Ruby wasn't going to hurt her mother.

Ruby looked towards the small girl, in her long sleeved red shirt with black stripes, and pink pants sitting on the balls of her feet as she is observing Ruby. "Because, I haven't walked since before you were born Cerezas. Each step my legs are also screaming in pain." Ruby spoke as she could hear Neo walking to just behind the small girl.

"There. I got the wife and kid. Now give me the last quarter!" Octavia yelled as Ruby looked into Neo's eyes. Inhaling deeply Ruby took a step forward, but the pain didn't seem to hurt as much. Just the sight of her new wife, even if she was at one stage an ex-wife... and a child she didn't know she had until just over a year ago.

"Come on Ruby..." Neo began as Ruby began to move her arms and lift her leg again. She had to do it now. She couldn't let Neo down. Not now, not ever again. She had to get the last five feet. As she took another step, her arms began to shake.

She could feel them wanting to give, but she couldn't.

Closing her eyes, she began to take some deep breaths. She couldn't let herself fail here. She knew she could get the final few steps. All it was going to take was a few more minutes. Her hands began to sweat more. She could feel the beads of sweat roll down her arms and body in general.

But she had to get through this. No matter how long it was going to take. It was going to be that simple. Five more steps. That was all. She had no choice but to take them. She knew she could do it.

With her eyes still shut tight Ruby raised her left foot and placed it down. The simple countdown in her head went down on. Taking another deep breath she raised her right foot and placed it down. She knew she could do it. It was only going to be a few more steps.

Shooting her eyes open she couldn't help but feel a second wind almost. She was close enough that she could smell the perfume Neo decided to wear. She could feel the little girl's mirth egging her on. But the look in the both of their eyes was more than enough for her to look down.

"Two more Ru Ru..." Cerezas said, causing Ruby to smirk a little. She almost didn't want to hear the little girl call her anything else, it was probably the nicest thing she had called her since they met.

Ruby could see her doctor walking over with her wheelchair, stopping just next to Neo and Cerezas. Ruby couldn't focus on that though. The second she did, she would lose whatever spell Neo and Cerezas had cast on her to prevent her from feeling the pain.

As she raised her left leg and placed it down, she knew she could make the final step. She was too close to fail now. She knew it could be done. Without thinking, ignoring what little pains she was feeling when she took the final step.

Once her foot touched the ground she felt Octavia quickly catching her, her hands straight out under Ruby's arms as she began to walk backwards towards the wheelchair letting Ruby get comfortable. As she smirked.

"You got it done faster. And further before Neo and Cerezas came in here." Octavia calmly said as Ruby began to pant. Her legs were sore, but the look on Neo's face made her feel that much better. "Your next appointment is next week correct?" Octavia asked as Neo looked at Ruby.

This was the first she was hearing about it, and it was something that she would have rather known beforehand. "Yeah." Ruby got out as she gripped the wheels and leaned back. Just taking greedy inhales of air. The air seemed to be calming the pain she was feeling in her legs.

"Well, after that take a week off. If you push yourself as much as you are, you are going to cause damage. If you follow your exercises I don't see why you shouldn't be able to walk by Christmas. Just listen to me this time Ruby." Octavia stated as Neo nodded for her. "Reduce your medication intake to one pill every four hours as well." Octavia continued as Ruby nodded.

"Now, go, enjoy the rest of your day." Octavia said as Ruby smiled. She held her hand out for Cerezas to take as Neo walked behind her and began to push her out of the room.

Ruby just smiled at how nice her life had changed. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking about thanking Yang for meddling in her life. But she was a lot more thankful for that accidental fire. She personally wouldn't even care if it was from further meddling.

She got Neo back. But she got more, she also got a daughter. One that while at the start infuriated her, but she was more than happy to go through that time and time again just so she could have the both of them in her life.

Everything to Ruby was perfect. Once they got outside the building Ruby quickly picked Cerezas up and placed her on her lap, as she looked at the girl. "So... what do you guys want to eat for lunch? I'm sure Yang would love to join us." Ruby asked. She already knew what the little girl would respond, and she would fake like she would go with the chicken nuggets, while Neo would offer a real suggestion.

"There is a restaurant only a short walk from here. We can try that place. Yang is nearby as well. So she could meet us." Neo said as Ruby smiled up at her. "Sounds nice."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so one thing I didn't use while setting up is Pyrrha and Yang splitting up. I should have used it earlier because now there is no way without it seeming** **shoehorned** **in. But I like this Epilogue. And this story... it wasn't all dark... proof sometimes there is a happy ending without doom and gloom. Onto the guest reviews...**

 **Guest 4: They aren't shocked that Ruby is Cerezas paternal parent... I mean I made that clear from the start really. They are more so curious how Neo got her eggs. To which I respond, an alcoholic pain pill popping cripple wouldn't notice. After all the only obvious symptom is a slight limp. It is a non-invasive thing.**


End file.
